De crocs et de sang
by BlackWolf-and-l'AngeDemoniaque
Summary: Prisonnière d'un Malfoy aux canines surdéveloppées,Hermione sera-t-elle prête à sceller un Pacte avec le pire des Mangemorts pour sauver Harry? Et qui dit que ce serviteur du Mal ne la trahira pas? Hémoglobine, crocs, indécence.. âmes sensibles s'abstenir
1. Dans la gueule du loup

**DE CROC ET DE SANG**

**Auteurs : **Black Wolf et l'Ange Démoniaque

**Genre : **Canines aiguisées, hémoglobine mon amour, mystère, aventure, sadisme…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la propriété entière de JK Rowling, exceptés quelques éléments sortis tout droit de notre imagination perverse…

**Résumé : **« Tu vas crier, tu vas me supplier, la panique va te submerger, et tu sais le pire ? Tu auras beau hurler jusqu'à en perdre ton âme, cela ne changera rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas _tout_ dévoilé… »

**Note : **Amateur de crocs en tous genre régalez-vous !

**Note bis : **Ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains : fic d'un sadisme profond, tortures particulièrement trash, scènes extrêmement indécentes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1**** : Dans la gueule du loup**

Par une nuit ventée de fin d'automne, une forme sombre se dirigeait vers le manoir des Malfoy. L'air était humide. C'était le lendemain d'une nuit sans lune, et le fin croissant argenté éclairait faiblement les ténèbres. Les feuilles mortes voltigeaient dans le ciel à chaque rafale. Les arbres effeuillés s'élevaient comme d'inquiétants squelettes, semblant sortir tout droit des profondeurs rougeâtres de l'Enfer. L'ombre emmitouflée dans une longue cape noire s'approcha de l'imposant portail et leva les bras vers le ciel, paumes vers la lune. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en direction des étoiles, dévoilant deux avant-bras blancs et une chevelure châtain bouclée.

Cette silhouette, c'était Hermione Granger. Agée de dix-neuf ans, elle avait été une des élèves les plus douées de Poudlard, selon bien des professeurs. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils trouvaient de si miraculeux à tout apprendre dans les livres… Si elle avait eu les même facultés qu'Harry Potter, oui, mais dans son cas…

Sa brève incantation créa une brèche dans l'enceinte de magie noire qui entourait la bâtisse comme un dôme invisible et protecteur. La jeune femme s'y engouffra en prenant garde de ne pas en effleurer les bord sous peine d'être réduite en cendre. Cela lui rappelait les premières missions de la Communauté du Griffon. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, et un instant elle replongea dans le passé… C'était à la fin de leur sixième année, à la mort du directeur. Comme elle avait pu le pleurer, ce vieil homme si puissant, si sage, et qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver l'école et soustraire un de ses élèves à l'influence des Mangemorts ! Suite à son trépas, Harry, Ron et elle étaient partis à la recherche des Horcruxes, afin de les détruire et de mettre fin au règne du mage noir, Lord Voldemort. C'était une belle époque, ils étaient tous trois pleins d'enthousiasme et d'espoir, croyant en eux, en leur force, et voulant faire triompher le bien… Et puis il y avait Ron, qui ne regardait qu'elle…

Ainsi, les trois compères qu'ils étaient, plus liés que les cinq doigts de la main, avaient baptisé leur petite équipe la Communauté du Griffon, en hommage à leur maison. Utopie, tout n'était qu'utopie, ils avaient vite déchanté devant l'ampleur de leur tâche et tous les risques qu'elle impliquait. Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre du Phénix avait été bien mis à mal ; entre les trahisons et les assassinats, il ne subsistaient que très peu de membres. Petit à petit, à mesure que la renommée de la Communauté augmentait à travers le monde des Sorciers, de nouvelles recrues étaient venus grossir leurs rangs, à commencer par leurs amis de Poudlard, à l'exemple de Neville, mais aussi ceux, comme Luna ou Ginny, qui venaient d'atteindre la majorité. Jamais Hermione n'oublierait le regard courroucé d'Harry lorsqu'il avait vu la rouquine de son cœur lui sauter au cou. Cependant, la colère du Survivant était comme une bâche trouée et trop petite qu'on étend sur un baquet d'eau mais qui finit toujours par couler au fond, et ce ressentiment teinté d'angoisse laissa bientôt place à la joie. Pourtant, cette gaieté n'était rien par rapport au regard de Ron posé sur Luna…

L'Ordre du Phénix les avait alors rejoints, ainsi que des sorciers de nombreux pays, comme Viktor Krum, ou encore Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour. Charlie était revenu de Roumanie avec d'autres dresseurs de dragons et quelques unes de ces créatures magiques reliées à leur cause. Sans oublier Mr et Mrs Lupin, à savoir Remus et Tonks, toujours fidèles à leurs idéaux. De trois ils étaient passés à vingt, puis trente, pour maintenant atteindre le chiffre faramineux de soixante, tous dévoués entièrement à leur cause. Ensemble, ils avaient récupérés puis détruits un à un les Horcruxes, tandis que la guerre faisait rage. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, détenu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi Harry avait-il choisi les meilleurs sorciers parmi eux pour mener une attaque contre Voldemort. Il avait emmené ses deux compères de toujours, Tonks pour ses talents de métamorphomage (Remus ne pouvant venir car il était considérablement affaibli par la dernière pleine lune), Neuville qui réalisait les meilleurs boucliers, Charlie et un de ses dragons. Cinq Aurors les accompagnaient également en cas de problème. Ginny avait écouté la liste de noms sans broncher, attendant le sien. Elle méritait d'être parmi eux car elle était aussi douée qu'Harry, quoique moins puissante. La jeune femme le prit donc à part et l'opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par accepter, à contrecœur car il l'aimait plus que tout et tremblait pour sa vie. Dans un premier temps, tout se passa pour le mieux, puis l'opération dégénéra. Une embuscade coûta la vie des cinq mages et Ginny fut capturée. Harry ne fut plus le même. Hermione se souvenait qu'ils avaient dû le traîner de force pour qu'il prenne la fuite avec eux. Un mois plus tard, Ron, le jeune homme aux yeux verts et elle partaient la délivrer, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Rien ne se déroula comme prévu, et le Survivant certes délivra la dame de son cœur, jetant sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, mais se retrouva à son tour prisonnier des Mangemorts…

C'était pour cela qu'elle était ici, devant le manoir Malfoy, à avancer sur la pointe des pieds sous un sort d'invisibilité à travers la végétation pour ne pas se faire remarquer… La dernière attaque de la Communauté du Griffon, menée par elle-même, Hermione Granger, Gardienne du Secret, pour ramener le corps du seul homme capable de tuer Voldemort auprès de son âme… Eh oui, de son âme, car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait son corps et son esprit, la Communauté détenait son âme. Comment peut-on séparer ainsi les trois parties qui composent un être humain ? De prime abord, cela paraît impossible… Pourtant, c'est ce qu'avait fait Voldemort grâce aux Horcruxes, en tuant. De la même façon, l'âme de Harry s'est réfugiée dans le corps de Ginny, pour échapper à la souffrance des tortures. Sur ce coup là, Jedusort n'avait pas assuré. Harry capturé, il aurait le tuer de suite, plutôt que le torturer, le laissant entre la vie et la mort, séparant son corps de son âme en chemin vers les Enfer, âme qui par la suite avait été guidée vers le monde des vivants par l'amour de Ginny qui faisait écho au-delà de toutes limites. Ainsi, l'âme du sorcier avait trouvé un amarrage provisoire dans le corps de la jolie Weasley, se réfugiant au fond de son cœur dans l'attente de regagner sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Seulement, l'âme ne parle pas, ne peut établir aucun dialogue ; c'est le rôle de l'esprit, qui contrôle le corps et le maintient en vie, faisant battre le cœur et pensant. La rouquine avait senti l'âme de son amant en elle, mais tous deux ne pouvaient communiquer. Seules de rares vagues de sentiments l'envahissaient de temps à autre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait rien tirer de ce qu'il avait de son ennemi, car c'est l'âme qui contient la magie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le tuer, sans quoi l'âme d'Harry serait totalement détachée de son corps, et pourrait utiliser celui de Ginny pour agir ; il y aurait alors une fusion des deux âmes sœurs, et des deux puissances magiques, créant un être aux pouvoirs infiniment supérieurs à ceux de Voldemort. Il devait donc tuer la jeune femme, afin d'achever totalement ses ennemis.

C'était pour ces raisons que la Communauté avait emmenée la sorcière dans un lieu tenu Secret, dont les Gardiens étaient son frère Ron et Hermione, ce qui rendait la rouquine à l'abri des foudres du Maître des Mangemorts. Alors où était donc le problème qui perturbait cet équilibre ? Eh bien, plus le temps passait, plus Ginny sentait l'âme de celui qu'elle aimait s'affaiblir, tirée vers son enveloppe charnelle, au risque de revenir dans les mains du Lord Noir… Il fallait donc agir, et vite, dépêcher quelqu'un de compétent…

Y serait-elle allée si elle ne _les_ avait pas vus ensemble ?

Hermione était maintenant devant la porte du manoir. Prudence et discrétion. Un Mangemort y était placé en faction. Il somnolait. Goyle senior. La jeune femme se posta derrière lui sans qu'il ne sente sa présence et sortit une petite cordelette de la poche de sa cape. D'un mouvement sec, précis et rapide, elle l'étrangla. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pas même un gémissement. Méthode bien plus silencieuse qu'un _Avada_. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il agonisa, sous ceux plissés par la concentration de la jolie brune. Au moins un qui avait payé pour ses crimes ! Si la plupart des Aurors gardaient leurs ennemis vivant, ce n'était pas le cas de la sorcière : elle raisonnait de façon simple, à savoir œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Pas de pitié pour les serviteurs du Mal.

De sa main droite gantée de noir, elle appuya sur la poignée, pénétrant dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa baguette ayant retrouvée sa place au creux de son poing gauche dénudé. Devant elle, un couloir. Il menait à une salle qui se divisait en trois escaliers conduisant aux étages. Cela, elle le savait grâce à Draco, tué par Voldemort lui-même. Il y avait un an, il avait quitté le rang des Mages Noirs pour rejoindre la Communauté du Griffon et leur avait fourni des informations cruciales, comme les plans du château de son père. Le beau blond avait fini par être rattrapé par ses origines, dans un éclair de lumière verte. Cela avait fait de la peine à la brunette, car elle le considérait comme un ami et un allié puissant. Viendrait le moment où Tom Jedusort paierait pour ses crimes, même si cela ne rendrait pas la vie à ses nombreuses victimes…

Escalier de gauche, toujours à pas de loup. Une autre sentinelle, un coup de poignard cette fois. Cinquième porte, un nouveau couloir. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était cette porte là…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle avait beau paraître calme, son cœur battait la chamade : elle touchait au but, mais c'était trop simple… Il n'y avait pas de puissant sortilège à contrer, pas de troupes de Mangemorts à abattre qui garderaient leur prisonnier, pas de dragon ni de Cerbère… La jeune femme immobilisa sa main à quelques centimètres de la poignée, hésitante. Non, tout se passait trop bien, ça n'était pas possible, quelque chose clochait… Des pas dans le couloir la firent sursauter et, par réflexe, rendue nerveuse par cette absence de difficultés et ce silence, elle appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, s'engouffrant dans la pièce sombre.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour fermer la porte derrière elle, les torches inondèrent la pièce de leur lumière magique verdâtre. Dès cet instant, elle su qu'elle était perdue. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait, mais elle vendrait chèrement sa peau.

« Nous t'attendions Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla une voix nasillarde, toi et tes semblables êtes tellement… prévisibles… »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, elle fit volte-face, serrant sa baguette dans son poing, et se trouva nez à nez avec Lord Voldemort en personne, accompagné d'une dizaine de ses sbires. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit : ce plan qu'elle avait appris par cœur, dans les moindres détails, il avait été modifié par magie à l'aide d'un sort inversant les pièces ! Une erreur de débutante ! La jolie brune lança brusquement quelques _Avadas_, puis se retourna pour sortir, faisant face à un nouveau peloton de Mages Noirs. La défense s'organisa autour d'elle, menaçante. Les incantations fusèrent, mais le bouclier de la sorcière ne se brisa pas.

« Vivante ! tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je la veux vivante ! Elle nous livrera le Secret »

Sa protection, formant un dôme autour d'elle, ne cessait de s'amenuiser, devenant à chaque sort plus fragile. La jeune femme avait beau être puissante, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une vingtaine d'adeptes de magie noire. Elle en mis à mal quelques-uns, mais sa garde explosa devant une attaque groupée, et un sort d'immobilisation la cloua au sol. Des bras puissants la relevèrent puis la jetèrent à genoux aux pieds de Voldemort qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« Coopère, Sang-de-Bourbe, et je t'achèverai tout de suite. Où est l'âme de Potter ? »

Macnair, le bourreau de Buck, lui tira la tête en arrière en la prenant par les cheveux, dévoilant à son maître la gorge pâle de sa victime. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci cracha au visage de l'ancien Serpentard. Jamais elle ne livrerai Ginny ni ne donnerait à cet être maléfique le pouvoir d'asservir les hommes, de tuer les personnes ne connaissant pas la magie ! Elle préférait mourir ! Une gifle magistrale la propulsa au sol, sa tête heurta le parquet, provoquant un son mat. Le choc résonna dans tout son crâne et la douleur s'y répandit rapidement. Du sang dégoulina le long de sa tempe : son arcade sourcilière s'était ouverte.

« Tu as fait le mauvais choix, bientôt tu me supplieras de t'achever… »

Il pouvait toujours rêver s'il croyait qu'elle allait céder : en temps que Gardienne du Secret, elle avait subi un entraînement spécial pour résister aux tortures particulièrement poussées.

« Crabbe, je te la laisse, elle a tué Goyle, ne la ménage pas surtout ! »

L'homme répondant au nom de Crabbe s'avança vers elle, menaçant, et lui décocha un coup de botte dans l'estomac avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Hermione n'avait plus la force de lutter : elle avait échoué dans sa mission, tout était perdu, elle allait mourir ici même, dans ce château aux pierres humides, infesté de magie noire, sans avoir pu _le _revoir. Elle ferma les yeux, pour ne plus distinguer son tortionnaire et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, isolant son esprit au fin fond de sa tête dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir les coups qui pleuvaient sur elle. Alors des images du passé lui revinrent…

Elle se souvenait d'une de ces terribles séances d' « endurcissement ». C'était l'_Endoloris _cette fois, Ron devait le lui faire subir. Ils étaient face à face, Neville surveillait cette session, pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème. Le rouquin s'était révélé incapable de lui lancer le sort, malgré ses prières ; incapable de lui faire du mal, et c'était son ami qui avait dû s'en charger, en dépit de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Le plus jeune fils Weasley n'avait pas pu non plus croiser son regard alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur à terre ; il avait préféré aller trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Luna… Cette image-là lui faisait bien plus de mal que son nez cassé par la botte de son bourreau. La rage qu'elle lui insufflait lui faisait oublier le sang qui ruisselait sur ses lèvres. Tout oublier, sauf cela, sauf ces chairs épousées qui jamais ne quitteraient son esprit chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, ou que, comme cette fois, elle tombait inconsciente à cause d'un coup violent sur sa tempe…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accrochez-vous : voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic un peu spéciale… Un début un peu longuet pour poser le cadre, mais ne vous en faites pas, dès le prochain chapitre vous aurez (on l'espère), votre content d'adrénaline…**

**BW & l'AD**


	2. Tortures

Petit mot des auteurs : âmes sensibles s'abstenir… 

**Chapitre 2**** : Tortures**

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide caressait son visage. La douceur d'un tissus. De la soie ? C'était tellement agréable… Elle pouvait sentir l'étoffe apaiser les brûlures de sa peau. Qui donc la soignait dans ce château de Mangemorts ? Hermione était incapable d'ouvrir ses yeux, tant ils étaient enflés des meurtrissures de la veille. Cependant, après cette brève lueur d'espoir, elle avait compris pourquoi on prenait soin d'elle : sûrement pour qu'elle soit plus présentable à ses futurs bourreaux… De désespoir, elle retomba dans une léthargie profonde, proche du coma : à quoi bon ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

« Où est l'âme de Potter ? »

Ce fut cette voix tonitruantes, ainsi qu'une douleur fulgurante dans la main droite, qui la réveilla en sursaut. Hermione était à genoux devant l'homme en noir au visage de serpent, ses avants bras touchant le sol. Une lame tranchante venait de transpercer sa paume, s'enfonçant dans sa chair, déchirant ses nerfs. Elle sentit la répercussion du choc dans tout son être tandis que le sang se répandait sur le sol. Une envie de vomir irrépressible la prit soudain, et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait mal. La sorcière se contenta de cracher sur le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans divulguer quoi que ce soit. Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à cela. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, et attendrait un miracle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de force…

« Vois-tu, Sang de Bourbe, susurra Voldemort en tournant son épée dans sa peau avec un sourire sadique, il existe bien des tortures que tu n'imagines même pas… Tant de choses dont tu n'as pas encore conscience… Crois-moi, c'est un art dans lequel j'e.x.c.è.l.e… »

D'un geste brusque, il retire son arme d'elle, et envoya la jeune femme rouler au sol d'un coup de botte. La Griffondor se recroquevilla en boule, tenant son membre taché de sang contre son cœur. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Une fois encore, elle ferma les yeux et s'isola au plus profond d'elle-même tandis que ces habituels corps enlacés s'imposaient à son esprit…

« Ne te cache pas, Sang de Bourbe, quel que soit ton refuge, je saurai le briser : aucune joie, aucun bonheur ne me survis… »

Alors, malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage à mesure que le sorcier déchirait ses chairs meurtries, elle su qu'elle était inaccessible au Lord Noir, car cet abri de papier crépon brûlé au fond duquel elle se terrait était son pire cauchemar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Un sort murmuré par une voix douce refermait ses plaies tandis que la même étoffe calmait sa souffrance… Puisse cet être, humain ou non, être un miracle qui la sauverait…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, éblouis par la lumière des torches brûlantes. Elle était attachée à une chaise par des liens invisibles. Devant elle, le Seigneur Noir en personne… Hermione préféra détourner ses yeux de la table basse à sa droite, recouvertes d'armes et d'outils de torture des plus étranges. Cela lui faisait froid dans la dos…

Un doigt crochu et maigre lui effleura la joue, ce qui la révulsa.

« Vois-tu Sang de Bourbe, chuchota à son oreille son bourreau, il existe deux moyens de briser une femme : détruire sa beauté en s'en prenant à son visage, ou bien la dégoûter d'elle même par le vice. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à souiller mon corps sur le tien, reprit-il avec un dégoût mal dissimulé, mais il y a des sorciers à mes ordres capables de faire les pires choses sur une seule de mes paroles… »

Malgré toute sa volonté, malgré sa peine et sa souffrance, malgré son courage et sa ténacité ébranlés, Hermione ne pu réprimer un tremblement. Cette réaction n'échappa pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres dont le rire rauque retentit dans toute la pièce.

« Je crois que tu m'as compris, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton menaçant, ce que tu as subi n'est que le début. Je vais détruire ton visage, puis te salir au point que tu ne pourras jamais t'en relever… Dis-moi donc où est l'âme de Potter, et je mettrais fin à tes tourments… »

L'ancienne Griffondor tourna lentement la tête vers le maître de la magie noire et son regard répondit pour elle. La sorcière ne desserra pas les lèvres, attendant la suite des évènements.

Comme elle le craignait, les divers outils lui étaient destinés. De sa main osseuse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empara d'un petit couteau tranchant. Il l'approcha de sa joue, lentement, jouissant de son recul instinctif devant l'arme.

« Tu as peur n'est-ce pas… Je le sens, je sens ton être qui tremble, je sens que tu es effrayée… Vois-tu Sang de Bourbe, cette frayeur n'est rien comparé à ce qui va suivre… Tu vas crier, tu vas me supplier, la panique va te submerger, et tu sais le pire ? Tu auras beau hurler jusqu'à en perdre ton âme, cela ne changera rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas _tout_ dévoilé… »

Sur ces mots, il laissa glisser le plat du métal sur sa joue, avant de l'effleurer de sa pointe. Le tranchant lui déchira la peau et le sang ruissela le long de sa gorge. Elle ne dit mot, serrant juste un peu plus les lèvres. L'entaille se fit plus profonde, plus large, et la douleur plus aigue. Au fil des heures, tout son visage se zébra de rouge.

Le Lord Noir avait utilisé tous les couteaux qu'il avait à sa disposition pour s'acharner sur son visage dont la moindre parcelle lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un être puisse faire preuve de tant de patience pour détruire, faire mal, miner… Elle avait eu si mal lorsqu'il avait saisi cette scie crantée mal aiguisée et qu'il lui avait lentement déchiqueté la joue, avec un plaisir non dissimulé… Si mal lorsqu'il s'était alors attaqué à ses lèvres avec le même instrument, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et ce même liquide chaud ruisseler sur sa gorge… Pourtant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines et les évènements qui allaient suivre lui dévoileraient l'étendue de la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Voyant le peu de réaction de sa proie, Voldemort n'en avait éprouvé que plus de jouissance. Ainsi, il ne se priverait pas, il pourrait enfin laisser libre court à son imagination. Cette victime là ne lui claquerait pas entre les pattes avant qu'il n'ait réalisé le tiers de ses aspirations ; cela promettait d'être plus qu'intéressant… Sur ce, il se pencha et sortit de sa longue cape noire un objet métallique ovale. La jeune femme frissonna, se demandant qu'allait être la prochaine torture. Il le fit pivoter et le lui présenta : un miroir. La gorge de la sorcière se noua et elle ne pu réprimer un gémissement de douleur en apercevant son reflet, avant de refermer les yeux, tachant d'oublier cette image monstrueuse. Son visage était boursouflé, enflammé, déchiré de toute part. Le sang était partout et ses blessures déformaient jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien ; sa figure ravagée était désormais semblable à l'écorce d'un arbre tordu et mourant. Le visage de Luna se découpa alors sur ses paupières closes, si fin, si régulier, si doux… Tout était fini ; elle venait de dire adieux à son statut de femme…

« Alors, se délecta l'homme responsable de son malheur, que penses-tu de mon travail ?

- Allez vous faire voir. »

Jedusor éclata de rire.

« Tu penses que c'est fini, que je ne peux rien te faire de pire, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien tu te trompes ! »

Sur ces mots glaçants, il saisit sa baguette et prononça à mi-voix un sort qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Sur-le-champ, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle fut incapable de les refermer, condamnée à fixer le miroir qui flottait dans l'air devant ce qui lui restait de visage. Et soudain elle comprit : la torture ne faisait que commencer.

« Vois-tu sale Moldue, susurra-t-il en caressant une dague à la lame rouge, il y a une partie du visage extrêmement douloureuse, c'est d'ailleurs souvent ce que l'on a de plus précieux… Eh bien, je vais le réduire à néant, avec cette lame empoisonnée. Tu vas souffrir le martyre, sachant qu'en plus de la douleur de la morsure de l'acier, tu ressentira la brûlure du venin… »

Lentement, il approcha l'arme de sa joue, puis remonta jusqu'à son sourcil droit. La jeune femme comprit soudain ce qu'il allait faire, et cette fois, elle sentit la panique la submerger. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Tout sauf une telle chose ! Elle tenta de fermer les yeux, mais peine perdue. Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début, elle cria.

« NON ! Pas ça… »

Le Lord Noir se délecta de sa peur, de sa panique qu'elle lisait dans les traits de son reflet.

« Trop tard pour toi, à moins que tu ne révèles tout…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vos impressions ?**

**BW & l'AD**


	3. Un avant goût du Styx

_ **Petit mot des auteurs : âmes sensibles s'abstenir…**_

**Chapitre 3**** : Un avant-goût du Styx...  
**

- Jamais ! »

Inéluctablement, il rapprocha la dague de son œil. Elle tenta de reculer, mais elle était immobilisée sur sa chaise par des liens magiques qui lui cisaillaient les poignets. La Griffondor ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lame et de son globe oculaire, comme si elle était victime d'un sort. La pointe du poignard en effleura le surface horizontalement, et elle eut l'impression que la douleur allait lui faire perdre conscience. Pour diminuer sa focalisation sur cette partie de son corps, elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume et commença à se scier les poignets avec la chaîne magique qui l'entravait. La souffrance ainsi répartie lui évita l'évanouissement. Sa vision à droite diminuait à une vitesse fulgurante. La jeune femme cria lorsque la dague se planta franchement dans son œil et le déchira. Elle hurla comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé, de douleur et d'horreur à la vue de ce qu'on lui faisait subir du sang qui coulait abondamment, et de la lame fichée dans sa prunelle. Quand l'homme la retira en faisant des petits mouvements du poignet, elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. Le pire fut la vision de ce trou rouge qui la frappa comme un coup de poing. De son unique œil valide, elle ne voyait plus que son jumeau mutilé, cette plaie béante. Hermione était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé : elle avait dépassé le stade de la souffrance, atteignant celui de l'Enfer. Elle était rentrée dans l'univers impitoyable de Lord Voldemort.

Ses paupières retombèrent et sa voix se brisa tout comme le miroir sur le sol. Sept ans de malheur… En éclatant de rire, le seigneur des Ténèbres lui barra le côté droit d'un coup de dague. Ainsi, même lorsque ses yeux seraient clos, elle ne pourrait cacher qu'elle était borgne.

Elle entendit sans le voir le maître des Mangemorts sortir du cachot. Alors elle sentit une brûlure intolérable envelopper tout son visage et l'intérieur de son crâne. Commença une longue attente, à la recherche du sommeil qui libèrerait son esprit des douleurs de la réalité…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelle était cette sensation ? N'était-ce pas de l'onguent que l'on appliquait sur son visage ? Ou bien une substance destinée à infecter ses plaies… Peu importait puisque la douleur n'était plus…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous mon vieux ? demanda une voix moqueuse, tu dorlotes une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit un homme d'une voix agacée, tu sais très bien que le simple fait de la toucher me fait horreur, mais il faut qu'elle soit présentable pour demain… Le Maître aime les belles femmes, son plaisir ne sera que plus grand si sa victime est agréable à regarder lorsqu'elle hurle… »

Ah… c'était donc cela… Hermione se disait bien qu'il était étrange que, dans cette forteresse remplie de Mangemorts, une bonne âme songe à son bien-être… Elle allait mourir dans ces cachots, baignant dans son sang, et tout ce qu'on retrouverait d'elle serait son cadavre mutilé… La jeune femme n'avait plus le courage de vivre, pourtant, quelque chose de plus primitif l'empêchait d'activer la capsule de poison qu'elle gardait enchâssée dans sa molaire, comme tout Auror réalisant une mission suicidaire. Toujours cette même image de deux chairs pâles enchevêtrées qui contrastaient avec les draps sombres du lit sur lequel… Oh, elle préfèrerait ne plus y penser. C'était pourtant cette douleur même qui lui permettait de survivre, de tenir. Cette rage qui l'animait lui donnait plus de force que tout, et, alors que la sorcière n'avait plus d'espoir, elle la poussait à lutter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut un point aigu au niveau de ses côtes qui la sortit de sa léthargie. Son reflet fut la première chose qu'Hermione vit. Elle était pendue au plafond par des chaînes enroulées autour de ses poignets… et entièrement nue devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, entouré de divers instruments de tortures. Une fois encore, il avait réitéré la technique du miroir puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus refermer les yeux –enfin plutôt l'œil, puisqu'elle était désormais borgne…–. Ce soir là, cependant, grâce à un sort, elle se voyait à la fois de dos et de face, les deux images côtes à côte, telles deux jumelles fâchées. L'ancienne Griffondor comprit alors que la séance de la veille n'était qu'un « échauffement » pour Voldemort, et son sang se glaça. Survivrait-elle une fois encore ?

« Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, argua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, vas-tu me livrer ton secret ?

-Jamais !

-Dans une heure, peut-être deux, tu me révèleras en pleurant où se cache l'âme de Potter… »

En son fort intérieur, la jolie brune priait pour qu'il se trompât… Il commença par un fouet à six branches dont chacune des extrémités était un énorme nœud de corde. Avec une lenteur qui trahissait son plaisir, l'homme démêla les brins tressées un à un, puis se plaça derrière elle. Il commença par faire glisser ses doigts froids infâmes sur sa peau tendue par l'appréhension. Le premier coup rougit son dos et lui coupa le souffle. Le second l'entailla. Le troisième élargit ses blessures. Elle perdit le compte au bout du quinzième, les yeux révulsés, le sang de sa lèvre qu'elle mordait désespérément ruisselant sur sa poitrine.

Le sorcier se saisit alors d'une boule de métal de la taille d'une balle de tennis, hérissée de pics tranchants, et entreprit de lui déchirer le dos avec des petits mouvements circulaires du poignet… ô douleur, puisse cette dernière être aussi sage que celle de Baudelaire, et elle lui jurerai instantanément fidélité, pourvu que cela cesse… Hermione hurla lorsqu'il enfouit dans sa chair meurtrie des cristaux de sel. La brûlure intolérable lui arracha des larmes de rage, de haine, face à cette souffrance absolue.

Oh Ron, Ron, Ron ! Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui fusillait le dos, qu'on lui arrachait un à un chacun de ses nerf ! Le reverrait-elle un jour ? La jeune femme avait passé sa vie à l'attendre, à le contempler à son insu, tout ça pour rien ! L'acide magique que le maître des Mangemorts lui versait maintenant sur le dos lui arracha de nouveaux cris, et elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, indomptables. Pour lui, Hermione avait décidé de devenir la meilleure Auror. Avait-elle voulu l'impressionner, lui faire peur, faire naître chez lui un sentiment de fierté, de respect ? Peut-être tout à la fois, mais la seule chose que l'ancienne Griffondor avait obtenu de ses efforts, c'était une camaraderie fraternelle…

La jeune femme eut la nausée à la vue de son épine dorsale déchirée de toute part. Tout était rouge de sang et verdâtre de venin ; elle n'apercevait même plus un centimètre de sa peau pâle. La vue de sa colonne vertébrale, sculpture complexe dévoilée par endroits et maculée d'hémoglobine, lui souleva l'estomac, accroissant la douleur. La sorcière avait toujours été jusqu'au bout des choses, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Lors de ses entraînements d'Auror, elle ressortait au mieux fourbue, trempée et pleine de courbatures et d'ecchymoses. Dans le pire des cas, elle se fracturait quelques os ou se déchirait muscles et ligaments. La douleur et la fatigue étaient à l'époque un exutoire, face à l'ampleur de ses sentiments. A peine remise sur pied grâce à une vague potion, elle reprenait inlassablement, cherchant dans l'ivresse des combats un répit pour son âme blessée.

Dans un sourire, Voldemort lui fit face. Dans ses yeux de serpent, l'habituelle question. Dans son regard haineux de femme résolue, la même réponse. Il sourit, elle tenta de fermer les yeux, sans succès.

D'un coup de couteau, il lui ouvrit le mollet, de la cheville au genou, geste net et précis. La souffrance se répartissait désormais dans son corps meurtri, soulageant vainement son dos. Pourtant, Hermione savait que cet être inhumain ne s'arrêterait pas là. Qu'avait-il prévu ? Contre toute attente, l'homme mis à nu l'os de sa jambe. Non, il n'allait quand même pas… D'un mouvement brusque, il le cassa sur son propre genou. Elle vit l'os se fendre, déchirer ce qui lui restait de nerf et de muscle, puis son œil se révulsa, et ses seuls compagnons furent des myriades de points lumineux… Combien de fois était-elle revenue de mission avec un membre brisé ou une hémorragie, arrivant juste à temps pour faire son rapport à la Communauté. Alors, Ron, inquiet, la sermonnait, la suppliait d'être plus prudente. Et elle, crédule, pensait gagner peu à peu son cœur… Se cachant derrière cette illusion d'amour, la jolie brune n'avait jamais réalisé que tout cela n'était que de l'amitié, et le jour où elle s'en était aperçu, surprenant ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir, le choc avait été rude…

Une gifle lui fit recouvrer la vue.

« Attends ma belle, ne pars pas avant la fin de la fête… »

Recouvrant sa main d'un gant, il caressa son ventre, sa gorge… Un frisson de dégoût la prit, et elle distingua entre les paupières à demi closes du Lord Noir un écœurement non dissimulé, qui s'insinuait lentement dans chaque trait de son visage. Lorsque la répugnance atteignit son paroxysme chez les deux ennemis qui s'affrontaient du regard, il retira ses doigts et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu as la fierté d'une lionne, siffla le sorcier, j'aurai d'autant plus de plaisir à te briser, sale Moldue ! »

Il détacha son bras droit de la chaîne qui la maintenait en l'air et saisit sa paume entre ses gants noirs. Avec un sadisme que tout son être révélait, il la tordit, puis cassa un à un ses doigts longs et fins. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Combien de fois Ron lui avait-il pris la main, pour la rassurer sans doute, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu besoin, lorsqu'ils attendaient une attaque de Mangemorts ? Chaque fois, il lui disait qu'elle avait les mains étrangement belles et douces pour quelqu'un qui maniait potions irritantes, poisons et armes. Chacun des ignobles craquements qui résonnaient à travers toute la pièce jusque dans ses oreilles lui infligeait une douleur intolérable. Tristement, elle regardait, impuissante, le Mage Noir détruire ce que Ron aimait le plus chez elle. Hébétée, choquée, la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses doigts de musicienne, de peintre, d'artiste en somme. Désarticulés, ils pendaient comme des morceaux de tissus flasque, formant des angles improbables. Etrangement, Hermione se mit à penser qu'elle pourrait toujours écrire, puisqu'elle était gauchère ; mais à quoi cela pouvait-il servir lorsqu'on était attachée à se faire torturer ou enchaînée dans un coin, dans un demi coma ? Elle avait atteint un tel stade que plus rien ne la touchait : elle allait mourir dans cette cellule, dans le froid et le mal, sans avoir jamais revu celui qui lui manquait tant. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était accélérer sa mise à mort…

Insensible à sa détresse, son bourreau continuait sa torture. Délicatement, il sortit d'un écrin de longues aiguilles de cristal bleutées. Quel honneur ! Voilà qu'il utilisait pour elle le matériel de tortionnaire professionnel ! L'ancienne Griffondor ravala son ironie lorsqu'il planta ladite aiguille dans sa poitrine. Elle eut alors l'impression que sa cage thoracique explosait à l'intérieur de son corps, tant la magie dont irradiaient les fines épingles était sombre et intense. Des tâches apparurent sur son buste à mesure que Jedusort l'ornait de ces bijoux maléfiques. La douleur lui coupait le souffle, le champ d'action des aiguilles s'étendant jusqu'à ses poumons, les compressant.

« Dis-moi, susurra-t-il, avant que tu ne puisses plus prononcer un mot…

-Je ne parlerai pas, s'exclama-t-elle en s'esclaffant, d'un rire teinté de folie, vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Quoi que vous me fassiez, cela ne suffira pas, je mourrai avec mon secret, et vous me rejoindrez en Enfer ! »

Il ne pourrait rien contre elle, c'était fini, elle avait tout perdu, et ce depuis ce fameux soir où un pas de trop l'avait amenée à la porte de Ron, pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Non, en fait, elle n'avait jamais rien possédé, rien que des Chimères promptes à s'enflammer mais lentes à cesser de la tourmenter. Aucune douleur ne serait plus forte que celle qu'elle avait ressenti à la vue de ces deux corps unis dans l'amour, de cette luxure ainsi étalée sur des draps sombres et délicats… Ce dont Hermione avait rêvé depuis des années, Luna y avait accédé sans peine, et depuis bien longtemps déjà... Des mois de tourmente, d'hésitation, pour au final s'apercevoir que le cœur de son aimé appartenait à une autre, pour voir leurs chairs enflammées se tordant dans le vice, pour entendre leurs cris de volupté, leurs murmures enfiévrés, et les voir recommencer, insatiables. Pour tourner les talons, le cœur brisé, avec dans la tête les quatre mots de Ron, irrévocables et ridicules, ce « Je t'aime ma fée », soupiré avec extase, qui avait détruit une partie d'elle-même.

_Désirs, désillusion, déception, frustration, dépit, dégoût._

« C'est ça Jedusort, continua-t-elle, ton once d'intelligence t'a enfin permis de discerner la vérité : tu auras beau me torturer, me faire hurler, aucun mot ne passera à travers mes dents serrées, tu ne liras dans mon sang que la haine et le mépris d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu as perdu Tom ! »

La sorcière le poussait à bout, par tous les moyens, et jubila lorsqu'il saisit un large couteau de sa robe. Allez, qu'il vienne, qu'il en finisse !

D'un geste ample trahissant sa rage, il lui enfonça la lame dans le coeur, perforant sa poitrine et ressortant au côté de sa colonne. Dans un dernier spasme, le sang afflua entre ses lèvres et coula sur sa gorge, cascade rubis, fleuve rouge de douleur… un avant-goût du Styx, d'une douce amertume. Elle avait gagné…

Le charme se rompit et Hermione ferma les yeux, tandis que sa souffrance lentement la quittait, laissant place à une douce sérénité. Alors, perceptions et sensations s'évanouirent, remplacées par l'impression d'être entourée de ouate noire, et elle plongea dans l'abîme qui s'ouvrait devant elle, disparaissant dans le néant. En route vers les Enfers, elle goûtait à la plénitude de l'oubli…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors, retard excusé ? On vous laisse-là ou on vous emmène un peu plus loin encore dans les spires du vice cette fois ? … tout dépendra de vous…**

**BW & l'AD**


	4. Le Pacte de Sang

**Chapitre 4**** : Le Pacte de Sang**

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et la vision floue d'Hermione se fit de plus en plus nette. Toujours dans les cachots, elle était étendue sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Et Voldemort se trouvait une fois encore en face d'elle…

« Petite garce, s'exclama-t-il en riant d'un air mauvais, tu as failli m'avoir, un peu plus et je te tuais… malheureusement pour toi, d'un sort, j'ai stoppé ton hémorragie… »

Maudit soit cet être inhumain qui l'avait arrachée à la douceur de la mort ! Jamais elle ne survivrai à une autre séance de torture, elle préférait encore mourir dans le déshonneur du suicide et de l'abandon, en croquant sa capsule de poison !

« Cependant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid, je ne suis pas stupide. La torture physique ne te suffisant pas, je vais te briser, te souiller… Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à cela… Ce sera un sous-fifre qui disposera de toi comme bon lui semble, et, crois-moi, j'en ai choisi un que tu connais bien, et qui n'a pas froid au yeux, n'est-ce pas… Lucius ! Je compte sur toi pour l'humilier… surtout que ta femme doit te manquer durant les longues soirées d'hiver !!! »

Non… pourquoi un Malfoy ? La jeune femme aurait peut-être pu supporter un autre homme, mais pas celui-là…

« J'espère, ajouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sortant du cachot, que tu lui fera cracher le morceau, dans le cas contraire, la potion de vérité sera prête à la prochaine lune… spécialement pour toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, elle sera extrêmement puissante, et tu ne pourras y résister…

-J'exige une chose, le coupa une voix glaciale, ne pas être dérangé une seule fois durant ces semaines que tu me laisses pour la plier à ma volonté… j'ai mes méthodes, qui ne seront efficaces que si certaines règles que je fixe sont respectées, mais, fais moi confiance, je te la rendrai soumise…

-Tu as trois semaines avant la nouvelle lune. Ne me déçois pas… »

Sur ces menaces sous-jacentes, le Lord noir claqua la porte derrière lui. Le son métallique résonna dans toute la pièce, tel un sombre présage…

Hermione ferma les yeux. Un bruit de bottes arpentant lentement le sol de pierre humide. L'homme se rapprochait. Elle ouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard gris de son nouveau tortionnaire, retenant un cri de surprise : il était… aveugle ! Pourtant, il avançait avec assurance, sans canne ni hésitations. Sa démarche était souple et calme ; il se dégageait de lui une aura imposante, froide et cruelle. Dans quelles mains était-elle tombée ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds lui tourna le dos et claqua des doigts. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Sans doute les appartements personnels de Malfoy senior… Sa tête tournait, et la jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de se tenir sur ses jambes. Le sentant sans doute, le sorcier marmonna un sort en pointant sur elle sa baguette, et la jolie brune s'éleva dans les airs, suivant celui qui l'avait ensorcelée.

Elle atterrit dans une douche spacieuse, s'effondrant sur le sol de marbre. Hermione avait pris le parti de ne rien dire, de se laisser faire, supposant que le mal l'empêcherait de percevoir la souillure de cet être immonde en elle… Il l'allongea sur le ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le supplice. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la chair à vif de son dos, et elle sentit une douce chaleur remplacer la douleur. Malfoy senior murmurait des sorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des sorts de mages noirs… qui refermaient ses plaies à vifs, cicatrisant parfaitement sa peau. Pourquoi faisait-il cela… ? Il la releva ensuite, la maintenant sous l'eau de la douche qui coulait, chaude et revigorante. Hermione était toujours nue, mais ne rougit pas : après tout, cet homme était aveugle et vêtu d'une lourde cape. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'occupait d'elle ainsi, mais, engourdie par l'absence soudaine de souffrance, elle se laissait faire, tel un pantin désarticulé dans les bras de son marionnettiste.

L'homme blond savonnait délicatement son corps que la torture avait rendu frêle, le lavant de son sang, du venin ou du pus qui suintait de ses diverses blessures, puis, une fois que sa peau eut retrouvé sa couleur originelle aux endroits où elle ne dévoilait pas d'os, il la rinça, sans se soucier de l'eau qui trempait ses propres vêtements couleur de nuit. Du bout de ses doigts, il effleura les traits de son visage, sans doute pour imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait… Cette délicatesse lui rappela celles qu'elle percevait parfois dans sa léthargie, entre deux tortures, lorsqu'un linge humide venait apaiser son mal, l'espace de quelques secondes. Ainsi, c'était donc lui qui s'était occupé d'elle durant tout ce temps, ombre silencieuse et traîtresse…

Une formule magique les sécha tous deux, et il la porta à nouveau, tout cela sans un mot. Ses gestes étaient doux mais froids ; aucune de ses émotions ne transparaissaient à travers eux. Il semblait solide et impitoyable, et la sorcière comprit qu'il ferait un bourreau sans pitié…

Dans un murmure, elle se retrouva attachée au sous-sol à une croix de bois gigantesque, en forme de « x ». Hermione regarda les chaînes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets avec une impression de déjà vu… Alors, la voix du maître des lieux se fit entendre, basse mais autoritaire.

« Hermione Granger il me semble, commença-t-il, je crois tu as eu l'occasion de te battre aux côtés de mon fils… Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : voilà depuis ton arrivée que je t'observe, et je pourrais te briser en quelques jours. Je sais comment réussir là où Jeudusort a échoué lamentablement. De plus, quand bien même mes tentatives se solderaient par des échecs, la potion de ce dernier est sans appel. Aucun Auror ne peut y résister, pas même les plus entraînés. Le _Véritaserium_, à côté de cette décoction du diable, est un sirop pour la toux… »

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? La jeune femme ne parlerai jamais, elle mourrait dans le silence, et les paroles de ce sale Mangemort ne lui faisaient pas peur !

« Si tu veux garder ton secret, continua-t-il, ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu y parviendras. Tu n'as aucun allié en ces murs, et le plan que mon fils t'a fourni était faux… Eh oui, il est mort pour un document trafiqué, n'est-ce pas… pitoyable ? Je te propose un marché : je te soigne, te libère et te donne les moyens de récupérer le corps de Potter…

-Rien que ça Malfoy ? railla-t-elle avec amertume, pensant au vain sacrifice de Draco, tu trahirais ton maître pour la bonne cause ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, tu n'es qu'un bouffon, aveugle de surcroît !

-Tu as raison, répondit-il avec un sourire sadique, j'exige de toi quelque chose de précis… Tu as dû remarquer, que j'étais aveugle. En contrepartie de ton aide, je veux tes yeux…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas vous les donner ! Et puis de toute façon, grâce à ce très cher Voldemort, je suis borgne !

-Si, il existe un moyen, rétorqua le grand blond… »

Il sourit de nouveau, dévoilant, à la grande horreur de l'ancienne Griffondor, deux longues canines pointues. Bon sang, auprès de quel être diabolique avait-elle encore échoué ?

« Comme tu peux le voir, expliqua-t-il doucement, je suis un vampire. Tout allait très bien jusqu'au jour où… j'ai mordu contre son gré, après avoir abusé d'elle, une femme Moldue, il y a trois ans de cela. Elle m'a maudit en mourrant, et je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, j'avais perdu la vue… Pour la recouvrer, il me faut… le sang d'une vierge consentante…

-Je ne suis plus vierge.

-En effet, confirma Malfoy, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais vois-tu, mes facultés surnaturelles me permettent de percevoir ce que les autres ne voient pas. Ainsi, malgré ta liaison avec ce passionné de sexe qu'était Severus, je sais que tu n'as pas couché avec lui… Voldemort lui-même s'est laissé tromper, se fiant à la réputation de celui qui l'avait trahi, sans quoi il ne t'aurai jamais confiée à mes bons soins… »

Alors, Hermione se laissa emporter par une vague de souvenir. C'était il y a deux ans de cela. En mission pour la Communauté, elle avait filé Rogue, son ancien professeur de potion, puis s'était infiltrée chez lui. Elle avait pour rôle d'espionner ses moindres faits et gestes, afin de découvrir qui de Dumbledor ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres il avait trahi. Il s'était avéré que Severus n'avait fait qu'obéir à l'ancien directeur, qui avait voulu sauver un de ses élèves qu'il jugeait pur, à savoir Draco Malfoy. Le cœur serré, le maître des potions avait exécuté celui qui l'avait ramené dans le droit chemin, et qui avait été son amant pendant de nombreuses années…

La jeune femme avait alors vécu dans sa maison, l'avait aidé et avait partagé son quotidien. Contre toute attente, Rogue s'était révélé un homme charmant… et charmeur ! Plutôt porté sur les plaisirs charnels, il avait su lui faire des propositions à la fois indécentes et terriblement alléchantes. La sorcière avait passé de nombreux mois à ses côtés, découvrant mille choses délicieuses, sans pour autant s'offrir complètement à lui. Elle était effectivement restée vierge, pour Ron, dans l'attente de son amour. Aujourd'hui seulement, elle se rendait compte de sa stupidité. Elle aurait dû se donner à Severus, comme elle l'avait ardemment désiré les nuits où il la faisait tant languir. Au moins aurait-il emmené dans la mort un peu de la chaleur de leurs fiévreuses étreintes, lorsque Voldemort avait cueilli le traître, un _Avada_ au bord des lèvres…

Mais tout cela était passé, et la sorcière avait devant elle la possibilité d'un avenir aussi incertain que la mort…

« Que m'arrivera-t-il, argua-t-elle prudemment, une fois que vous aurez bu mon sang ?

-Eh bien, tu perdras à ton tour la vue, et comme je te mordrai, tu deviendras un vampire… si tu survis.

-Comment cela ? Je risque de mourir ?

-Oui, exposa-t-il placidement, en moyenne seul un cinquième des mutations réussissent. Tu as de la chance, les nuits sans lune sont assez maléfiques, ce qui accroît la probabilité que la transformation soit un succès.

-Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous n'allez pas me tuer, ou m'abandonner, aveugle ?

-Rien, bien entendu, juste la parole d'un vampire… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une absence, un retour… Voilà le fameux Lucius qui entre en scène, et avec lui la paire de crocs tant attendue…**

**Vos commentaires et remarques sont toujours les bienvenues **

BW & l'AD


	5. Où il est question de sang de vierge

**Chapitre 5 ****: Où il est question de sang de vierge…**

Hermione fit le calcul rapidement. Que perdait-elle ? La vue ou la vie, ou peut-être même les deux. D'un autre côté, si elle refusait, elle mourrait avant de tout révéler sous l'effet de la potion de Seigneur des Ténèbres… De plus, avec son nouveau statut, bien qu'aveugle, elle avait peut-être une chance de réussir là où elle avait précédemment échouée. Pour cela, elle aurait cependant besoin d'aide… Ses yeux contre le retour d'Harry et la chute de Jeudusort, et ainsi que la fin de la guerre…

« J'accepte à trois conditions, répondit fermement la jolie brune, je veux que vous me soigniez, et que vous m'aidiez à récupérer le corps de mon ami et à m'enfuir avec celui-ci. Pour cela, vous devrez être mes yeux, et m'apprendre à contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs… Vous ne perdez pas au change, surtout que j'ai de fortes chances de mourir, auquel cas vous aurez tout gagné…

-Très bien, accepta-t-il après un moment de silence, marché conclu, mais en contrepartie, tu me laisseras faire sans poser de question, car la procédure est quelque peu… spéciale. En aucun cas tu n'opposeras de résistance, sans quoi je ne pourrais pas transférer ta vision dans mes rétines brûlées, et tu mourras… »

Hermione frissonna, se demandant soudain si elle ne venait pas de faire erreur, et surtout si le père de son ami n'avait pas omis certains détails…

« Une dernière question, avança-t-elle, quel est votre intérêt dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi accepter de vous soulever contre votre maître ?

-Je n'ai ni dieu ni maître, imposa-t-il, je suis mon propre juge, et je suis libre. C'est pour cela que, depuis mon infirmité, Voldemort cherche à m'humilier, à me diminuer. Il n'a pas compris que là sont ses faiblesses… Cependant, vois-tu, j'ai à me venger de cet homme qui m'a volé ma femme et qui a tué mon fils… »

Dans cette dernière phrase, l'ancienne Griffondor avait senti vibrer la rage…

« Allez-y… »

Malfoy retira sa cape et sa veste, ne gardant qu'une chemise noire dont il remonta les manches, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras droit. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc flottaient épars autour de son visage. Fin, raides et dégradés, ils lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des reins, bien que quelques mèches viennent par moment taquiner ses joues creuses. Son visage, étrangement, était sans âge, et ses bras musclés. Tranquillement, comme un chat savourant sa victoire, il noua sa chevelure avec un lacet de cuir, à la manière des guerriers des temps anciens.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la peau de son ventre, et, contre toute attente, commença par poser ses lèvres sur ses blessures. Il y passait sa langue avec lenteur, et les plaies se refermaient, une à une, toute cicatrice disparaissant instantanément, comme si aucune de ces tortures n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il soigna ainsi tout son corps, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de frémir lorsque sa langue habile s'attarda sur sa poitrine, se rappelant les caresses de Rogues. Devenait-elle folle pour que son être blessé la trahisse devant son bourreau ? Il se pencha ensuite sur son visage ravagé qu'il guérit avec encore plus de douceur. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta au niveau de son œil.

« Je ne peux pas faire disparaître cette marque-là ; notre ami Jeudusort a utilisé là une lame maléfique issue de son propre sang. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que, quand bien même tu recouvrerais la vue, tu resterais borgne… néanmoins je peux me tromper, on a vu la magie faire des miracles… J'ai rempli la première part de notre marché, à toi d'honorer la tienne… »

Le visage de Ron lui revint soudain en mémoire, mais Hermione le chassa de ses pensées, posant son regard sur les orbites ternes de Malfoy. Il était trop tard, trop tard pour la nostalgie. Elle avait fait un choix, celui d'avancer, et il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de faire machine arrière, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer…

Le père de Draco, indifférent à son combat intérieur, effleura son cou de ses doigts, trouvant sans hésiter sa carotide palpitante. Son autre main glissa alors le long de son flanc. Que faisait-il ? Il embrassa sa gorge, l'humidifiant de ses baisers, et se rapprocha d'elle. Son autre paume copia sa jumelle, frôlant sans remords son ventre pâle. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat… Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra ; attachée, elle était impuissante, livrée à cet inconnu dont elle ne savait rien…

Sa bouche descendit à sa poitrine, en dessinant le contour, lui arrachant un soupir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas connu cela ? L'horreur se mêlait au désir dans cet affrontement quasi-sauvage maintenant que les ongles de Malfoy lui griffaient les flancs. Dans un moment de répit, l'homme retira sa chemise et Hermione pu apprécier son torse encore musclé strié de cicatrices argentées. Le contact de leur deux peaux l'électrisa, et elle dégagea sa gorge pour en finir au plus vite, fermant les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne de ce petit jeu qui prenait une drôle d'orientation. L'ancienne Griffondor, les paupières closes, sentit sur sa gorge le souffle chaud de l'homme, mais ne le vit pas retirer le reste de ses vêtements.

Sa main glissa vers son entrejambe, aventureuse et terriblement sensuelle. Non, elle refusait qu'un Mangemort prenne son corps ! Ce n'était pas possible… Cela virait au cauchemar… il était pourtant si doux… elle se cambra sous ses caresses et, lorsqu'elle rejeta complètement la tête en arrière, il mordit sauvagement son cou. Ses crocs aiguisés s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair au moment où il entrait en elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sous le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux, et ne pu les détacher du sang qui ruisselait sur le menton de Malfoy, tombant par gouttelettes écarlates sur son buste d'athlète. Son regard descendit sur son propre corps, et sur le sang qui coulait le long de sa cuisse. Alors elle comprit, et une larme s'échappa de son œil encore intact : du sang de vierge…

Elle contempla, impuissante, l'homme lécher le liquide rouge sur sa jambe, le recueillant ensuite directement depuis sa source avec délectation, dans une délicieuse caresse. La vue de la jeune femme commença à se brouiller, et elle songea avec amertume que la dernière image qu'elle garderait en mémoire serait celle d'un Mangemort au visage d'ange maculé de son propre sang… Sur ces pensées, tout devint noir, et Hermione perdit un des sens qui lui était le plus cher…

Malfoy, après s'être rhabillé, saisit entre ses doigts poisseux le menton de la sorcière, et murmura près de ses lèvres, avec une ironie cinglante :

« Merci pour ce don, petite moldue, je ne te remercierai jamais assez, cela me donnerait presque envie de respecter notre accord… »

Son rire cruel et le bruit de ses talons fut la dernière chose qu'Hermione entendit, avant le claquement de la lourde porte du sous-sol. Dans le néant de la cécité, la jeune femme laissa libre cours à sa colère, poussant un hurlement de rage, tandis qu'une douleur intolérable tordait ses membres. Entre la vie et la mort, la sorcière se jura de survivre à cette ultime métamorphose…

--

**De retour, avec un peu de piment et une promesse de publication plus régulière… (si, si, promis…) si vous montrez un tant soit peu d'intérêt, bien sûr **

**Et si on vous dit que la suite est encore pire, vous en redemandez ?**

**Morale rigide s'abstenir…**

**BW & AD**


	6. Le sixième sens

-1

**Chapitre 6 ****: Le sixième sens**

Deux jours, deux nuits. Quarante-huit heures qu'elle croupissait dans sa cellule telle une loque qui n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. Quarante-huit heures qu'elle maudissait le responsable de son état et sa propre bêtise. La haine brûlait en elle, grandissant chaque seconde, faisant naître un brasier de flammes noires dans son corps. La jeune femme avait survécu, elle était vivante, et sa faiblesse physique ainsi que sa sous-alimentation, qui auraient dû la conduire au trépas, semblaient lui conférer une force nouvelle, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain… Comme si une magie inattendue s'était infiltrée dans chaque fibre de son corps et irradiait en elle son pouvoir.

Hermione releva la tête. Elle était prête. La tension magique accumulée en elle lui avait donné une énergie infinie. Entre la vie et la mort émanait le pouvoir de la folie. Dans un hurlement, elle banda ses muscles et rompit ces chaînes sur lesquelles elle s'était acharnée des heures entières. Telle une furie, la jeune femme se précipita vers ce qu'elle supposait être la porte. La mémoire du claquement sourd qui avait retenti lorsque son bourreau l'avait laissée seule lui avait permis de la localiser. Fermée. Criant de nouveau, l'ancienne Griffondor la défonça d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Elle ne sentait ni le sang qui coulait de ses poignets cisaillés par le métal, ni la fracture de son épaule. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter ; elle allait se venger.

La jeune femme traversa les pièces une à une, se cognant parfois contre les murs, chutant mais se relevant aussitôt. Elle ne voyait rien, mais le néant de sa rage était rouge. Enfin, elle stoppa sa course, éreintée. Il était là, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Dans sa cécité, l'intuition régnait en maître, et l'impression s'était transformée en certitude. Son rire déchira le silence.

« Alors finalement tu t'en es sortie ? Tu n'est pas morte ? Inutile de découvrir ces crocs naissants, ils sont aussi inoffensifs qu'une arme que tu ne saurais manier…

- Ta gueule Malfoy, cracha-t-elle, ces canines rêvent de se planter dans ta chair, de la déchiqueter, et mon âme n'aura de cesse de rechercher tes cris… Tu m'as trahie ! Enflure, j'aurai ta peau ! »

Malgré ce rire qui résonnait toujours dans sa tête, elle se jeta sur lui, se dirigeant grâce à sa voix. Il la repoussa sans peine, sans se lever du siège ou du canapé sur lequel il semblait assis, et elle revint à la charge. Une fois, puis deux, puis dix. La fatigue ankylosait ses membres mais la jeune femme était noyée dans cette énergie magique qui la possédait, adrénaline et endorphine puissantes qui lui donnaient la force de réitérer son geste avec une violence croissante, démesurée.

Vint le moment où l'homme fut obligé de se lever pour la contrer et l'immobiliser définitivement. Impuissante, elle rugissait intérieurement.

« Tout ceci, lui murmura-t-il avec un sadisme non dissimulé, je l'ai orchestré moi-même. Je voulais que tu souffres, je voulais t'éveiller à la rage, te faire sentir son pouvoir, celui de la vengeance. Je voulais que tu me montres ce que tu avais dans le ventre, et si tu ne t'étais pas libérée, je t'aurai laissé crever dans ton cachot, comme une chienne. Vampire ou non, tu n'es qu'une marionnette entre mes mains, ne l'oublie jamais. J'ai le pouvoir, le savoir, et cette supériorité qui ne se partage pas. Je t'apprendrai un peu, mais n'espère jamais être mon égale, et si tu ne m'amuses plus, ou si tu es trop faible, j'enverrai ta tête rouler dans un coin de la pièce en tranchant ton cou de mes crocs.

- Je n'aspire pas à être ton égale, siffla Hermione avec froideur, je te dépasserai.»

Une gifle violente accueillit ses paroles, la jetant au sol.

« Ne te berce pas d'illusions ; il est inutile de chercher l'espoir alors que la Magie Noire coule dans tes veines. Je suis ton maître et tu ne survivras probablement pas. »

A terre, Hermione sourit tandis que les perles écarlates s'écoulant de ses lèves ouvertes laissaient un goût de métal se répandre dans sa bouche. Oh oui, elle le vaincrait et il mordrait la poussière ; elle goûterait alors avec délice la saveur de son sang et de sa honte…

--

« Tout d'abord, commença l'homme, je vais te dire ce que tu es… ou plutôt ce à quoi tu aspires à être car, pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'une gamine à moitié morte affublée de canines de taille supérieure à la normale… ».

Assise en tailleur sur le sol, Hermione ne releva pas la provocation. Après avoir pris une douche pour se laver du sang et d'autres immondices couvrant son corps, elle avait revêtu à l'aveuglette des habits amples que lui avait donnés Malfoy senior, avant de le rejoindre à tâtons dans le salon. Tout en parlant, elle entendait le sorcier marcher à travers la pièce, tournant parfois autour d'elle comme un fauve surveillant sa proie.

« Tu as été mordue par un vampire, continua-t-il, par là même tu es devenue vampire à ton tour. Les croyances populaires ont fait de nous des êtres fantastiques mais vulnérables au soleil, à l'ail, à l'eau bénite et je ne sais quelles bêtises de ce genre. Cela est totalement faux. La lumière ne nous brûle pas, nous ne sommes pas immortels ni sensible à quelconque acte d'exorciste. Cependant, le temps a une emprise réduite sur nos corps qui sont eux-mêmes particulièrement résistants. Nous pouvons mourir lors d'un combat, ou de maladie, même si ce dernier cas est plus rare… Évidemment, tu te demandes quels sont nos capacités qui font de nous des être craints et respectés. L'explication est simple : nous avons gardé certaines aptitudes de nos ancêtres animaux que les hommes ont perdu en évoluant. En effet, nos sens sont hyper développés ; nous voyons également dans le noir, si bien qu'une trop forte lumière nous éblouit davantage qu'un simple humain. Nous sommes extrêmement rapides après de longues années de travail qui seraient, pour tes amis sorciers, le fruit de toute une vie d'entraînement, et encore ! En bref, chacune des facultés humaine est, chez nous, poussée à son paroxysme. Enfin, les vampires ont accès au _sixième sens_ qui atteint son degré maximal chez les meilleurs d'entre nous, les rendant invincibles…

- Quel est ce sixième sens ? le coupa la jeune femme, captivée.

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! tonna-t-il, avant de reprendre, plus calmement. Il s'agit du _ressenti_ en quelque sorte. Il est présent, à très faible dose, chez les aveugles. Tu peux déceler combien d'ennemis il y a dans la pièce sans les voir, tu peux les _sentir_ derrière ton dos. Tu sais déceler l'aura d'un allié ou d'un adversaire, savoir si l'on te ment, percevoir la peur et parfois même les pensées d'autrui… Ce que je viens de te décrire n'est qu'une infime partie des possibilités que t'offre le sixième sens… Je vais t'y éveiller, ainsi qu'à l'art du combat. Nous avons trois semaines devant nous, avant la nouvelle lune. Je ne te cache pas que ce laps de temps est extrêmement court, et que les chances de réussite sont moindres. Ce sera plus dur étant donné ta cécité, mais les résultats, si tu survis, n'en seront que meilleurs… Sinon, je récupèrerait l'information que recherche Voldemort et te tuerai afin qu'il ne décèle pas ton changement d'apparence… Tu te doutes bien que, pour masquer ta métamorphose, je serai obligé de te faire subir mille tortures à côté desquelles celles du Lord Noir n'étaient que douces caresses… »

L'ancienne Griffondor ne tremblait pas. Elle savait qu'elle était à même de sauver sa vie une fois encore, car, lors de ce pacte scellé de son sang, elle avait renoncé à trop de choses pour ne pas jurer de sortir vivante de cet enfer, le corps d'Harry sous le bras et le sang de Lucius Malfoy sur ses lèvres…

--

« Ta garde ! Ta garde ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla le vampire, c'est ça qu'on apprend au Aurors ? Mais ma pauvre, en combat singulier face à l'un d'entre nous, tu ne tiens même pas cinq minutes ! Mais pare-moi ça un peu, c'est pourtant simple !

- Mais je n'y vois rien ! répliqua Hermione, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, à beugler comme vous le faites depuis une heure, vous m'avez rendu aveugle !

- Et alors ? Tu as des oreilles à ce que je sache ? Tu peux donc te fier aux bruits de mes déplacements que j'exagère volontairement. Ton sens du toucher peut percevoir l'air que je met en mouvement en réalisant des gestes amples… Tu peux aussi faire confiance à ton odorat ! Quand comprendras-tu que la vue est le sens le plus évident, mais pas le seul, et qu'il ne faut jamais s'y fier ! On peut tromper tes yeux par des illusions, mais jamais ton odorat ni ton ouïe, et encore moins ton toucher. Si ce que te disent ces trois sens est en désaccord avec ce que tu vois, alors ferme les yeux et tu trouveras la réponse. Pendant des années j'ai été aveugle, et pourtant je me suis battu, j'ai vécu et j'étais redouté. Au lieu de me diminuer, cette perte a accru ma puissance, alors bats-toi !

- Ah oui, railla la jeune femme, et c'est pour ça que vous teniez à ce point à la retrouver ? »

Si l'homme avait retenu ses coups jusqu'alors, il n'en était plus rien désormais. Le bâton l'ébranla et la force de l'impact manqua de la jeter au sol.

« Il suffit, je suis las de ton impertinence, siffla-t-il à son oreille, après l'avoir saisie à la gorge et plaquée contre terre, encore une remarque de ce genre, et je te vide de ton sang. Et pour ta gouverne, recouvrer la vue m'a rendu encore plus fort, puisque mes autres sens s'étaient extrêmement développés lorsque j'étais aveugle ! »

Consciente d'être allée trop loin mais prête à recommencer si l'envie lui en prenait, la sorcière se releva, présumant faire face à son adversaire. C'était leur premier entraînement : combat au bâton, et elle ne s'en sortait pas. Trop perdue sans ses yeux, elle se sentait comme totalement handicapée. Et il était inutile de compter sur la compassion ou la sympathie de Malfoy senior qui redoublait la violence de ses coups chaque fois que son élève ne parvenait pas à bloquer ses attaques… c'est-à-dire quasiment à chaque fois…

Deux heures plus tard, proche de l'évanouissement, Hermione jeta son arme sur le sol avec résignation.

« Cela ne sert à rien, énonça-t-elle d'une voix sourde, je n'y arriverai pas, pas comme ça. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à la manière de l'achever, car elle le voyait mal reconsidérer ses principes ou même se remettre en question…

« D'accord, admit-il d'une drôle de voix, entre la douceur et la menace, on va s'y prendre autrement, lève toi ».

Elle obéit et il s'avança vers elle. Trop près. La jeune femme recula.

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose avec un sabre ?

- …

- Bien, maintenant, je vais approcher ma main de toi, et tu vas la repousser avant qu'elle ne te touche ».

Prudemment, Hermione s'exécuta. Elle finit par se prendre au jeu, bloquant de plus en rapidement ces simples abords qui devinrent bientôt de véritables attaques, complexes. La deuxième main du maître se joignit à la première, puis ses jambes. Ensuite, il se déplaça complètement, oubliant que celle contre qui il mimait un combat était aveugle, tant elle avait fait de progrès. Au bout d'un certain temps, plus aucune de feintes de Lucius ne fonctionna, et même ses bottes secrètes furent anéanties tant l'ancienne Griffondor mettait d'ardeur à les déjouer.

« Maintenant, attaque-moi »

Plus à l'aise, Hermione ne se gêna pas et frappa sans hésitation, avec précision, mettant parfois son maître dans de fâcheuses situation. Bien qu'il ne lui dit pas, il reconnaissait avec stupeur qu'elle avait fait des progrès considérables en une seule journée.

« Allez, maintenant bats-toi vraiment »

Sur ces mots, il lui lança le bâton qu'elle rattrapa sans problèmes, l'ayant entendu fendre l'air et senti près de son visage. Alors, elle se mit en garde sérieusement, comme ses maîtres d'armes le lui avaient appris au sein de la Communauté. Inébranlable mais souple et aux aguets, elle n'avait plus rien de l'aveugle tenant timidement son arme à bout de bras qu'elle était au début de la séance. Cette fois, elle était prête.

Si elle ne le mit pas une seule fois à terre, elle ne tomba que trois fois et le toucha fréquemment. Au fil des attaques, elle se perfectionnait et était de plus en plus à l'aise. Cependant, lorsque Malfoy lui dit que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement inaudible. Éreintée, elle regagna la salle de bain pour se délasser, d'une démarche plus assurée et sans se cogner dans les murs.

La sorcière apprécia l'eau brûlante sur son corps et, si elle n'avait pas été aveugle, elle aurait pu voir que sa peau supportait désormais très bien la température pourtant élevée, et qu'elle ne devenait pas rouge écrevisse… Une large chemise d'homme l'attendait sur la chaise à côté de la douche, délicate attention du vampire qui ne souhaitait sans doute pas la voir déambuler dans ses quartiers dans le plus simple apparat…

« Deux heures de sommeil et on reprend, l'avertit l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds, un vampire est maître de son corps. Son enveloppe charnelle se nourrit de la magie qu'il crée, et dormir devient un plaisir et non plus une nécessité. Nous sommes les maîtres de la nuit, elle nous accueille et nous protège de son pouvoir, et nous ne pouvons nous passer d'elle… »

Résignée, la jolie brune s'allongea sur le canapé qui semblait lui être destiné et regagna les doux bras de Morphée… Dommage, elle avait toujours été une grosse dormeuse…

--

**Comme promis, la suite dans des délais acceptables **

**Pour ceux qui semblent avoir été choqués par le début de cette fic... eh bien on peut dire que le pire est passé ... ce qui ne veux pas dire que le reste n'est pas tordu !**

**Bonne lecture et commentaires appréciés **

**BW & l'AD**


	7. Un monstre

-1

**Chapitre 7 ****: Un monstre**

Depuis combien de temps Lucius Malfoy avait-il accepté de la former ? Depuis combien de temps faisait-elle subir à son corps d'aussi dures épreuves ? Les premiers jours, Hermione avait pensé qu'elle allait s'effondrer : ce n'était pas possible de survivre à un tel rythme, en ne dormant quasiment pas et en dépassant chaque seconde ses limites physiques et psychiques. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme avait tenu le choc, découvrant un corps et des capacités dont elle n'avait même jamais rêvé.

Son mentor lui avait enseigné la vitesse, l'art de se battre à l'épée, à main nue, le lancer de couteau, de shurikens et autres instruments de mort. Avec son aide, elle avait perfectionné sa maîtrise des sorts lancés sans baguette, art dans lequel elle excellait désormais. Il lui avait également appris à mordre, à contrôler ses crocs et ses pulsions, à dégager ses canines de telle façon que sa vitesse soit maximale et sa morsure profonde, et bien d'autres choses.

Pourtant, ce soir là, quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme sentait sa tête tourner et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. En sortant de la salle de bain après leur entraînement, elle du se raccrocher à la poignée de porte pour ne pas d'effondrer. Proche de l'évanouissement, elle avait du mal à respirer et se traîna avec une difficulté croissante dans le salon, où elle s'écroula. Le Mangemort aux crocs acérés n'était pas là, il était sûrement sorti faire elle ne sais quoi, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Cette fois-ci cependant, agitée de soubresauts sur le tapi, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là et qu'il lui explique ce qui lui arrivait…

Enfin, il rentra. Il sentait le sang…

« Malfoy, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, qu'est-ce que c'est… que ce bordel ? C'était pas… prévu dans le… marché !

- Du calme, la rassura-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, ça fait partie du jeu, c'est le manque de sang. Nous sommes dépendants de ce breuvage sacré, il nous permet de survivre et de nous régénérer. J'avais prévu que cela arriverait bientôt, c'est d'ailleurs assez surprenant que tu aies tenu jusque là… Je t'ai ramené un peu d'hémoglobine, tu devrais tenir une semaine ou deux je pense, si tu en bois beaucoup.

- Je refuse !

- Alors tu mourras, rétorqua-t-il, laconique, chez les vampires, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments… »

Merde, elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas mourir bêtement, sur ce tapi, après tout ses efforts… Elle avait choisi de vivre, d'être vampire, alors elle irait jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer !

La jeune femme tendit la main vers lui pour recevoir l'hémoglobine qu'il lui avait amenée.

« Attends, il faut que tu y ailles doucement, vu ton état. Une trop forte dose te tuerai sur le coup »

Un léger « plop » se fit entendre, et la sorcière supposa qu'il venait de déboucher une outre pleine. Il but une gorgée et se pencha sur son visage.

« Ouvre la bouche »

Une à une, des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur sa langue, glissant dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, et Hermione sentait que son organisme revivait à ce contact. Il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus ! Lorsque le liquide écarlate cessa de se déverser en elle, elle se releva brusquement et, malgré elle, se mit à lécher les canines de son mentor, récupérant le sang qui lui maculait les crocs, puis ses lèvres. C'était si bon… Ce n'était pas un baiser, mais un contact avide, une soif inassouvie, dangereuse.

Alors l'homme lui remit la gourde. La jeune vampire se jeta dessus et la vida rapidement, dans de grandes lampées, grisée par ces sensations et ce goût merveilleux. Rassasiée, elle respira enfin.

« Tu vois, ce sang, je sais que tu l'as aimé, tu en as voulu encore, toujours plus. Tu as pris un plaisir immense à le laper, tu serais prête à tout pour recommencer si tu avais encore soif, n'est ce pas ? Oh, ne dit pas non, tes yeux parlent pour toi… Tu as aimé, plus que tout… Et tu sais d'où il provenait ? C'était un petit garçon de huit ans, enfermé dans les cachots, torturé, que j'ai saigné. Il a hurlé, il s'est débattu, il m'a supplié et m'a maudit. Et puis il est mort, en appelant sa mère, la voix brisée par les sanglots et la douleur. A la fin, il ne restait plus de lui qu'un petit corps brisé, desséché, écartelé… »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva en riant, avec un sadisme inimaginable. Alors, Hermione se mit à pleurer, sentant en elle les cris de l'enfant. Et elle comprit. Enfin. Elle était devenue un monstre.

--

**Une petite dose de sadisme pour la route…**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**BW & l'AD**


	8. La dette

-1**Chapitre 8 ****: La dette**

« Il est temps maintenant de t'élever au sixième sens, commenta Malfoy, puisque tu es encore en vie. »

La jeune femme maîtrisait tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, mais aussi tout ce que son corps lui avait murmuré. Cependant, depuis l'autre soir, une indescriptible tristesse s'était emparée d'elle, revenant la hanter durant ses maigres heures de sommeil sous la forme d'un enfant hurlant sa douleur, les yeux pleins de reproches muets. Sa vie valait-elle celle du jeune garçon ? En absorbant son liquide vital, la sorcière avait acquis un peu de lui, une partie de ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface pendant ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé au vampire, il lui avait dit que ce phénomène était normal, surtout lors des premières victimes, et qu'il pouvait perdurer en cas de trop grande sensibilité. La jeune femme comprenait enfin pourquoi les êtres de la nuit aux crocs acérés dormaient si peu…

Elle s'était alors résignée à poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé, pour que la mort de ce jeune garçon et celles à venir ne soient pas vaines…

« Un à un, continua l'homme, je vais isoler tes sens, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes le sixième, qu'il s'impose à toi et qu'à ton tour tu t'imposes à lui. Bien entendu, reprit-il durement, cela n'est pas sans risque. Tu peux échouer, mais également ne jamais reprendre possession de tes sens, et te retrouver avec autant de faculté qu'un légume. Inutile de te dire que je laisserai au Lord Noir le plaisir de t'achever après t'avoir arraché ton secret… »

La jolie brune se campa face à lui, droite et inflexible.

« Prenez ce que bon vous semble, je saurai récupérer ce qui m'appartient : je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir d'échouer.

- Tu es bien arrogante Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla-t-il, n'oublie jamais que sans moi tu pourrirais dans un cachot en attendant que la potion de Voldemort soit prête ! »

Malgré sa cécité, Hermione pouvait sentir sa colère, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Dans tous les cas, tu vas conserver le toucher, reprit-il calmement en lui glissant une rapière, mais uniquement au niveau de la paume de ta main en contact avec la garde, pour que tu puisses me combattre. Je ne te laisserai que l'ouïe, puis que le toucher, puis uniquement l'odorat. Enfin, je te les enlèverai tous, et tu chercheras au fond de toi le dernier et l'ultime, celui qui sommeille, invisible, tissant la trame de ton être et unifiant imperceptiblement tes autres sens sur lesquels il règne en maître..»

Elle opina du chef silencieusement, concentrée. Le vampire posa deux doigts sur son front et chassa toute sensation, ne laissant que les sons lui parvenir. Alors, se repérant aux bruits que faisait son adversaire, elle visualisa mentalement ses déplacements et contre-attaqua.

Le combat fut long et rude, pourtant la sorcière parvint à maîtriser et à repousser son mentor. Épuisés, tous deux s'arrêtèrent, face à face, immobiles. Seules leurs auras croissaient tandis qu'ils puisaient une énergie nouvelle au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, dans la Magie coulant à travers leurs veines. Passé cet instant de sérénité, Hermione se sentit aussi vive qu'après plusieurs heures de sommeil, et prête pour un nouvel affrontement. Cependant, elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait en payer le prix…

Le combat reprit et Malfoy senior fit tour à tour subir le même sort à ses autres sens, et la même chose se reproduisit ; la jeune femme parvenant à contrôler chacune de ses facultés tour à tour, et à en user pour vaincre.

Tout à coup, ce fut le vide complet ; le néant. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être entourée de coton. Plus aucun de ses sens ne répondait, et elle avait la terrible impression d'être perdue au sein d'elle même… Bon sang, elle était sensée trouver son sixième sens, mais elle ne voyait rien qui y ressemblât ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse, il n'existait pas, et le Mangemort allait l'empaler sans pitié, après l'avoir trompée une fois encore avec ses belles histoires ! Et elle l'avait cru, naïve ! Encore une fois, sa crédulité la menait droit à la mort… Quand comprendrait-elle enfin qu'on ne pouvait compter sur personne, et encore moins sur un vampire ayant vendu son âme à Voldemort !

Le froid d'une lame lui déchirant le flanc. Ainsi, il avait choisi de la faire mourir à petit feu… Peu importait après tout, puisqu'elle avait perdu le toucher et donc la sensibilité de ses nerfs. Avec amertume, l'ancienne Griffondor songea que dans cette perte se trouvait la délivrance à toutes ces tortures, et qu'on aurait mieux fait de lui arracher tous ses sens avant qu'elle ne parte en mission pour la Communauté du Griffon…

Avec détachement, Hermione prévit le coup du père de Draco avant même qu'il ne frappe, anticipant la sensation glacée qui lui parvint de son épaule… Mais ? Comment se faisait-elle qu'elle _sente_ ce qui allait arriver ? Ou même qu'elle ressente quelque chose alors qu'on lui avait soustrait tous ses sens ? Ce pouvait-il que… ? Non… à moins que…

Calmement, la jeune femme fit le vide dans son esprit, respirant lentement. Pour maîtriser ce dernier sens, il fallait qu'elle le cherche, qu'elle soit à l'écoute, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen : puisqu'il se refusait à elle, la sorcière découvrirait l'endroit où il se cachait et lui intimerait de se révéler… Alors, l'Auror se mit à arpenter son âme, écoutant, regardant, respirant, sentant avec ses sens mutilés. Elle fouilla chaque recoin de son être, minutieusement, sans se soucier du vampire, oubliant le lieu dans lequel elle résidait, la guerre dans laquelle le monde était plongée, oubliant ses tourments et ses peines, son amour et sa haine, oubliant jusqu'à son propre nom pour se redécouvrir. Ainsi s'effectua la deuxième naissance d'Hermione Granger, qui s'appliquait à remonter en elle jusqu'à l'Origine.

Tout à coup, elle le _sentit_ : il était là. Quoi, elle ne savait pas, elle avait oublié, mais en une fraction de seconde la jolie brune comprit qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait sa force et ses limites. Et il s'enfuit. Commença alors une longue poursuite dont la piste était le corps, l'esprit et l'âme de la sorcière réunis. Ce terrain devenant pour elle de plus en plus familier, la jeune femme accéléra, rattrapant peu à peu l'objet de ses désirs. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait la distancer, cette étrange chose immatérielle et invisible s'arrêta, semblant lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux, puis disparu. Enfin, c'est ce que l'ancienne lionne cru tout d'abord puisqu'elle ne sentait plus sa présence concentrée en un même point. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention. C'était chaud et régulier. C'était ancré en elle. C'étaient les battements de son cœur qui pulsait dans chacun de ses membres.

Alors Hermione comprit. Elle n'entendait pas son cœur, elle le _sentait_. Elle ne voyait pas la vie, elle la _percevait_. Brusquement, la fille de Moldu élargit sa conscience au-dehors de son être. Une souris rongeait le mur de l'autre pièce, Voldemort torturait un vieillard, un jeune Mangemort faisait le guet : il avait froid et faim, et il pensait à sa fiancée. Trop loin, il fallait qu'elle se recentre… Une nouvelle plaie, dans sa cuisse. Profonde. Une lame vibrant sous le choc. Une main aux muscles tendus… Lucius Malfoy. C'était bon, enfin, elle le _sentait_ : elle sentait sa déception de la voir immobile mais aussi son plaisir sadique de l'entailler, sa soif de sang. Soudain, quelque chose la glaça. Il l'avait _sentie_, et surtout, il avait _sentit_ qu'elle le _sentait_… Sans pitié, il leva son bras pour lui transpercer le cœur, mais elle le contra.

Un nouveau combat débuta, impitoyable et d'une rapidité effrayante. Les deux adversaires n'étaient plus qu'un tourbillon de capes, d'épées et de crocs, chacun anticipant l'attaque de l'autre et la contrant, avant de riposter, toujours plus violement. Jusqu'à ce que l'aura d'Hermione disparaisse. Le Mangemort, surprit de ne plus la _percevoir_, fit un pas en arrière, un pas de trop. Avec toute son énergie, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre la mur, bloquant sa lame de la sienne qui s'échappa de ses mains, le laissant désarmé. Pour assurer sa prise, l'élève pointa sa rapière sous le cou du vampire, dans une ultime menace. Ses crocs libérés du fourreau de ses lèvres se placèrent au-dessus de sa carotide palpitante. Elle avait gagné. De sa main libre, l'ancienne Griffondor posa deux doigts sur le front de son maître vampire et reprit possession de ses facultés –exceptée la vue-, sans pour autant reléguer au fond d'elle-même ce dernier sens si précieux qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir.

Au moment de railler l'homme aux yeux gris, sa tête se mit à tourner. Merde ! Elle était si près du but ! Que se passait-il ? Elle se sentait partir, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus et elle manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol, retenue par les bras puissants de celui qu'elle tenait à sa merci quelques secondes auparavant. Maudite soit cette faiblesse…

« Tu en as trop fait, expliqua-t-il calmement, c'est une des premières règles de vampire confirmé : ne jamais trop prendre à la magie, sans quoi ta dette sera trop élevée pour être payée par autre chose que ta vie…

- Alors je vais mourir… »

Finir comme ça après avoir enfin senti le pouvoir entre ses mains, avant même d'avoir pu explorer l'univers étrange qu'elle venait de découvrir… c'était une mort bien triste… Peu à peu, la vie la quittait, glaçant ses membres un à un, jusqu'à son cœur qui battait de moins en moins vite. Au final, elle n'aurait jamais sauvé Harry, ni vraiment vaincu ou surpassé Malfoy…

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit de vêtement déchiré. Le vampire craquait sa chemise pour libérer son épaule.

« Mords-moi, ordonna-t-il froidement, bois mon sang si tu veux vivre. »

Merlin ! Même si elle ne connaissait pas le code d'honneur des maîtres de la nuit, la jolie brune avait conscience de l'immense sacrifice qu'il faisait. Pour des êtres qui considéraient l'hémoglobine comme sacrée puisqu'elle les maintenait en vie et leur donnait le pouvoir, ce geste était loin d'être insignifiant. Que lui devrait-elle après cela ? Un spasme d'agonie coupa court à ses hésitations et, comme il le lui avait appris, Hermione planta doucement ses crocs luisant dans la carotide de son mentor. Avec délectation, elle aspira le liquide rouge, se relevant pour affirmer sa prise. Leur deux bustes étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Une explosion de couleur dans son esprit. Un sursaut de vie. Elle ressuscitait, tout son corps se réveillant au contact de cette chaleur.

D'un geste brusque, elle arracha sa chemise au Mangemort. Son corps voulait _vivre_. En gémissant de frustration, la jeune femme cessa de boire son sang pour ne pas le tuer et lécha la plaie qui se referma rapidement. Le contact de sa langue sur sa peau le fit frémir et, à son tour, il lui retira ses vêtements. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec violence, se mordirent jusqu'au sang. Tandis que leurs langues s'emmêlaient, le père de Draco la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait sur la boucle de sa ceinture, Malfoy, au-dessus d'elle, s'empressait d'embrasser les nombreuses plaies qu'il lui avait causées et qu'il guérissait instantanément, goûtant avec un plaisir non dissimulé le sang qui maculait son corps. Alors qu'elle le libérait de ses derniers vêtements, il recueillait chaque perle rouge qui colorait sa peau blême. Chaque fois que sa bouche effleurait sa peau, elle ne pouvait retenir un gémissement, sa sensibilité exacerbée. Le sentir nu contre elle et si peu entreprenant la mettait dans une rage noire, née de sa frustration. S'amusant de son aura de sa colère, il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Ses mains, lentement, caressaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et il sourit de la voir se tordre de désir sur les draps de soie sombres.

Avec une timidité nouvelle, Hermione, pour tromper ce feu qu'il avait allumé en elle, fit le contour de son visage de ses doigts, gravant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire, tendrement. Ils étaient fins et délicats. Sa gorge était musclée et son torse barré de cicatrices. Elle le sentait au toucher. Pour penser à autre chose qu'aux paumes du sorcier sur sa poitrine, l'ancienne Griffondor les suivit du bout de l'ongle, récompensée par un soupir de l'homme. Jusqu'où se terminait donc cette balafre ? La jolie brune déglutit à mesure que sa main descendait le long de la poitrine du Mage Noir, touchant ses abdominaux bien dessinés, passant près de son nombril. Elle prit fin juste au-dessous, mais les doigts d'Hermione continuèrent leur course jusqu'à rencontrer le sexe de Lucius dans une caresse légère. Le souffle du Mangemort se fit rauque et ses propres mains se perdirent entre les jambes de la jeune femme qui se cambrait désespérément sous cette douce torture. Qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé lorsqu'elle était attachée ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser sur sa croix de bois, pantelante de désir ! Qu'il répare sa faute !

Dans un nouveau gémissement, la jeune femme lui planta ses griffes dans le dos et rejeta la tête en arrière, dégageant sa gorge dans une indécente provocation. N'y tenant plus, l'homme s'allongea sur elle, mordit sa langue, ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser son cou. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient voluptueusement tandis qu'elle lui déchirait les épaules en longues estafilades, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas le supplier de la prendre. A bout, il prit possession d'elle en même temps que ses crocs se plantaient dans sa chair fragile. Douleur et plaisir mêlés, tourbillon rouge et noir. Elle ondulait sous lui, exerçant de ses mains une pression sur ses reins pour qu'il accélère la cadence, voulant toujours plus. Lui se délectait de son sang coulant dans sa bouche, de son corps brûlant qui lui appartenait enfin, de ses gémissements. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un râle qui faisait sourire malicieusement la sorcière. Malfoy délaissa presque à regret le cou de sa partenaire pour l'embrasser, rendant ses lèvres écarlates, et elle goûta à la saveur de son propre sang. En soufflant le prénom du vampire contre sa bouche en même temps que celui-ci, l'ancienne Griffondor se cambra une dernière fois. Cette nuit-là, Hermione avait appris beaucoup. L'amour du vice. La luxure et le sang. Pour la première fois, elle aimait ses crocs, elle aimait son corps et son hypersensibilité. Et ça, elle le devait à l'homme qui l'enlaçait, couché sur elle, et qui ne l'aimait pas. Inutile de se faire des idées, il fallait être réaliste, et, au fond, cela n'était pas plus mal... Ils avaient un but commun et, une fois celui-ci atteint, ils se quitteraient.

« Lucius ?

- Mh ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as sauvé la vie, commença-t-elle calmement, mais je veux qu'on soit clair dès maintenant : qu'est-ce que je te dois ?

- Lorsqu'un vampire donne son sang pour sauver quelqu'un, exposa-t-il avec douceur, c'est comme s'il sacrifiait une part de lui-même. Il livre une partie de son âme à la mort pour éviter le trépas de son compagnon. Un fragment des deux personnes meurt, mais toutes deux restent en vie. C'est bien différent de ce que j'ai fait en te mordant tout à l'heure, pour le plaisir. C'est une reconnaissance éternelle que doit celui qui a bu la vie d'un vampire à son donneur. C'est un pacte immuable, un pacte de sang, scellé par nos crocs maculés de rouge… Tu devras m'accompagner jusqu'à ce que tu paies ta dette envers moi. Tu ne pourras mourir avant d'avoir sauvé ma vie une fois. Alors nous serons quittes et nos chemins se sépareront… Maintenant dors, il nous reste deux jours pour préparer notre départ avec le corps de ton ami, comme je te l'ai promis, et puis, ne t'en fais pas, devant Voldemort tu auras peut-être l'occasion de t'acquitter de ta dette plus vite que tu ne le crois… »

La jeune femme se blottit contre son mentor, se réfugiant dans la douceur de sa voix, contre ce cœur qui battait à l'unisson du sien. Dorénavant, elle prendrai garde à ne pas saisir ce qui est superflu et considèrerait cette source magique en elle comme quelque chose de plus précieux qu'une énergie inépuisable… Malgré la perspective d'être redevable à ce Mangemort, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : elle avait découvert une force jusqu'alors inconnue qui lui offrait mille possibilités et une éternité pour les explorer : jusqu'à ce qu'elle paye sa dette…

--

**Votre appréciation précieux lecteurs ? (allez, un p'tit review pour la route…)**

**(et pour les râleurs, est-ce assez long cette fois ?)**

**BW & l'AD **


	9. Où il est question d'une carte

-1**Chapitre 9 ****: Où il est question d'une carte…**

« Nous sommes ici ; pour rejoindre le corps de ton cher Potter, il faut descendre trois étages. Là-bas, il y aura des gardes à neutraliser. Entre-temps, il faudra passer devant certaines pièces particulièrement dangereuses… »

Hermione était allongée sur le lit du Mangemort qui dessinait un plan sommaire sur son corps nu. S'il continuait ainsi, elle aurait du mal à se retenir de recommencer ce qu'ils venaient de finir… Mais comment faire lire une carte à une aveugle ? Et puis, la jeune femme savait très bien que le vampire l'obligeait à travailler sa concentration. Il s'agissait, somme toutes, d'un exercice comme un autre… Aussi rappela-t-elle son esprit à la raison et visualisa-t-elle l'agencement du manoir.

La tâche serait plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Pas de confrontation directe avec le Lord Noir : c'était Harry qui le vaincrait, tous le savaient, il était donc inutile de tenter le diable… même si sa vengeance bouillait en elle, rage muette…

Ils devaient donc s'infiltrer le plus discrètement possible jusqu'aux cachots. Là, un système de protection magique serait à coup sûr présent. Il faudrait le désactiver, récupérer l'enveloppe charnelle du Survivant, puis s'enfuir pour rejoindre la Communauté…

« Au deuxième étage, énonça l'homme d'une voix neutre, je te laisserai, tu te débrouilleras seule ; j'ai une affaire à régler.

- Mais… le coupa-t-elle, surprise, tu m'avais promis de m'aider !

- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait ? Tu as en main tous les instruments nécessaires pour parvenir à ton but… A ton tour de prouver que tu es digne de cet enseignement… Et puis, je t'ai dit que j'avais une revanche à prendre le jour où tu t'es liée à moi ; tu étais prévenue. Je t'attendrai au niveau supérieur et nous quitterons la propriété. »

L'ancienne Griffondor n'émit aucune autre protestation, bien qu'elle fut assaillie de nombreuses questions : qu'allait faire son mentor ? N'allait-il pas la vendre à Voldemort ? Parviendrait-elle à délivrer Harry seule ?

Demain, tout se jouerai dans cette ultime partie sanglante : si ils échouaient, la guerre était perdue. Elle abattrai ses atouts pour le dernier tour, espérant n'avoir négligé aucun de ceux de son adversaire… Pourvu que le compte soit juste et que Tom Jeudusort n'ait pas eu la fantaisie de cacher dans sa manche une carte maître…

« Dors, ce qui nous attend ne sera pas de tout repos, et nous ne pouvons tolérer aucune faiblesse de notre part… »

Le cœur serré, la jolie brune ravala ses angoisses et se blottit contre l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans cette peau douce barrée de cicatrices.

« Il est inutile d'avoir peur, Hermione, cela ne modifiera en rien le cours du destin. Si tu veux vraiment changer les choses, alors tu devras donner le maximum de toi-même pour déchirer la grande tapisserie de la vie que tissent inexorablement le temps et la fatalité. Et si tu es effrayée, tu en seras incapable… Regarde tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'alors, analyse ce par quoi tu es passée pour en arriver là… Qu'est-ce que la mort à côté des tortures du Lord Noir ? Qu'est-ce que l'échec ? Si nous n'y parvenons pas, d'autres tenteront par la suite la même chose, et quelqu'un finira toujours par y arriver… Personne n'est irremplaçable, ne l'oublie jamais. Et si personne n'y arrive, après tout, que se passera-t-il ? L'âme de Potter fusionnera avec celle de ton amie et ils seront surpuissants… et unis pour l'éternité. Au fond, ne seront-ils pas les amants les plus heureux du monde ? Alors dors maintenant, et cesse de t'en faire : nous ne sommes que des pions sur le grand échiquier de la vie…

- Mais il est temps que le pion devienne dame et inverse le cours du jeu… »

--

**Vous aimez ?**

**Mh, on vous entends râler d'ici, « trop court !! » **

**Mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête, alors profitez-en…**

**BW & l'AD**


	10. Rouge comme la faucheuse

_Âmes sensibles s'abstenir…_

**Chapitre 10 ****: Rouge comme la faucheuse…**

La jeune femme sortit de la douche, cherchant ses habits à tâtons. Elle _sentit_ Malfoy senior derrière son dos, mais également son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait à sa vue…

« Tiens, dit-t-il en jetant un paquet sur le lit, de quoi t'habiller

- Attends, murmura-t-elle, on a encore le temps… »

Doucement, la sorcière le tira jusqu'à elle. Il la regarda, elle et les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son corps, et se sentit fléchir. Après tout, Potter n'était plus à quelques heures près… Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il su qu'elle avait gagné et se laissa emmener dans la salle de bain, délicieusement vaincu…

**66666666666666666666666666666**

D'un geste, Hermione retourna les habits que lui avait apportés Lucius et passa rapidement ses doigts dessus, tout en léchant ses canines encore rouges du sang de son amant. La passion de leurs étreintes avait réveillé en elle des pulsions sanguinaires, et c'est en plantant ses crocs dans la chair du Mangemort qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'était le plaisir. Plus que tout, elle s'était délectée du goût de métal de son hémoglobine et de son gémissement voluptueux de douleur. Bien qu'aveugle, la Griffondor avait perçu l'excitation de l'homme aux yeux de glace à la voir nue, courbée sur lui, acharnée sur sa carotide. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une union plus complète que celle, vampirique, qu'elle venait de vivre ? L'espace d'un instant, la sorcière avait eu la vie du serviteur de Voldemort entre ses lèvres, sensation on ne peut plus grisante, additionnée à la luxure, qui l'avait menée au paroxysme de l'exaltation. Ensemble, ils avaient partagé le désir, la vie et la mort, le sang s'était mêlé à leur sueur. L'amour du vice. La confusion entre douleur et plaisir qui teintait leurs indécents soupirs…

C'est en remontant la dernière fermeture éclair de l'étrange vêtement qu'une odeur interrompit le fil de ses pensées de moins en moins catholiques. Un parfum de femme… Hermione vit rouge et serra les dents. Une rage sourde accéléra son rythme cardiaque tandis qu'elle tentait de se raisonner. Elle n'était rien pour le vampire, juste une paire d'yeux arrivée à point nommé et assez naïve pour lui faire confiance… Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Elle était stupide ! Comme une confirmation glaciale, une voix exaspérée se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Ne me fais pas regretter une fois de plus de ne pas t'avoir achevée après notre pacte… »

Hermione se releva brusquement et lui fit face, tout en agrafant sa cape sombre. Il avait pris le parti de l'humilier, de la rabaisser. Elle préféra ignorer ses paroles cinglantes.

« C'était à qui ces fringues ?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Sans doute quelque chose de peu reluisant… Elle finirait bien par le découvrir par elle-même… ou bien se résignerait-elle à son silence. La jeune femme passa son épée dans sa ceinture à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et sortit en bousculant le Mangemort. Volontairement.

« Je suis prête.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Il était railleur et désagréable.

« Avant de partir, j'aimerai récupérer les vêtements que je portais en arrivant.

-C'est tout ce qu'il en reste, répondit-il d'un ton cynique en lui jetant un morceau d'étoffe qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

-Ce sera suffisant. »

Un lambeau de son foulard noir préféré. Maudits soient Voldemort et ses sbires ! D'un geste résolu, l'ancienne Griffondor se banda ses yeux. Elle perçu la surprise et la moquerie muette de son interlocuteur.

« Mes paupières ouvertes me gêneront plus qu'autre chose dans la bataille, exposa-t-elle sans se troubler, et puis cela pourra toujours déconcerter mes adversaires… »

La sorcière l'entendit hausser les épaules mais ne releva pas. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pleinement conscience de la trahison de son esclave. Si Malfoy l'avait trompée et que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un leurre pour s'enfuir et la laisser aux mains de ses anciens collègues, alors il payerait à son tour…

« Tiens, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, j'ai récupéré ta baguette.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle avec émotion, mais comment as-tu fait ?

-Un tour que je t'apprendrai peut-être un jour… si tu n'es pas sage ! »

La jeune femme sourit. Si ils s'en sortaient plutôt, car pour ce qui était d'être raisonnable, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis ! La sorcière suivit son mentor et tous deux quittèrent les quartiers du Mangemort à pas de loup, se retrouvant dans le couloir désert.

« Bien, chuchota-t-il, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… Si tout va bien je te retrouve à l'étage précédent les cachots. Si tu ne me vois pas, pars seule. Si au bout d'une heure tu n'es pas revenue, c'est moi qui m'en irai sans me retourner, compris ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu te souviens du plan ?

-J'ai tendance à me rappeler lorsque des doigts parcourent mon corps dans un autre but que celui de me faire gémir… »

La jeune femme lui en voulait à moitié pour cette douce torture et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« … sois prudent »

Les mots lui avaient échappés, traîtres à sa résolution de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, ni de son inquiétude. Elle n'eut pas besoin de ses yeux pour sentir qu'il la dévisageait. La jolie brune fit la moue, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante, et elle sursauta lorsque le vampire posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un long baiser étonnamment tendre.

« Je n'oublierai pas ton sang »

Sur ces étranges paroles, il tourna les talons et le bruit de ses bottes sur le sol indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il disparaissait dans les méandres du manoir. Qu'elles étaient la signification de ce baiser et la valeur de ces mots pour le vampire ? Alors la sorcière remarqua avec irritation que cet homme étrange avait parsemé son esprit de questions sans réponses, et se jura de survivre à cette aventure pour obtenir enfin satisfaction.

« Monsieur Malfoy, énonça-t-elle dans un souffle, vous avez intérêt à rester en vie : nous avons des comptes à régler… »

Sur ce, Hermione s'élança dans la direction opposée à celle du Mangemort blond. Elle avait un corps à ramener à la surface et une âme à sauver…

**66666666666666666666666666666**

Foutue Sang-de-Bourbe, pourquoi faisait-elle naître en lui tant d'émotions contradictoires ? Tant d'émotions… c'était déjà trop.

**66666666666666666666666666666**

Hermione filait comme le vent, dévalant les escaliers avec la légèreté d'un gazelle. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait croisé aucun serviteur du Lord Noir…

« Qui va là ? »

Elle avait parlé trop vite… Son _Avada_ faucha l'homme en pleine course, avant même qu'il ait lancé un sort. Cependant, il avait déjà sonné l'alerte. Une troupe d'hommes en noir se déversa dans le couloir telle une vague de pétrole meurtrière. Que personne ne se dresse entre son objectif et elle, ou ils goûteraient le poison de sa rage !

D'un bond, la jeune femme fut sur eux. Près d'eux trop vite, ils eurent un quart de seconde de surprise qui les perdit. Sa baguette changea de main et, à une vitesse surprenante, elle dégaina. Une joie sourde l'envahit lorsque sa lame quittant le fourreau qui la gardait prisonnière. Le son métallique glaça ses ennemis. La sorcière les _sentait_ : ils étaient là, autour d'elle. Le plus proche, à sa droite, pensait à sa mère. Un autre, à trois mètres, avait les mains moites, ce qui faisait glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ils étaient une dizaine, plus ou mois menaçants. L'espace d'un battement de cil, son sixième sens lui avait permis de sonder la foule. Six étaient vraiment menaçants ; les autres se briseraient aussi facilement que du cristal.

La jeune femme contra les sorts des sorciers les plus proches, puis riposta par des sortilèges mineurs ; un Impardonnable lui demanderait trop de concentration. Le premier cercle s'écroula, achevé d'une formule magique ou d'un coup d'épée. Sa rapière fendait les corps et les disloquait d'un mouvement de poignet. L'odeur du sang emplit la pièce, réveillant un instinct sauvage chez la fille de Moldus. Un sourire cruel fendit son visage. _Tuer…_ Encore du sang, il en fallait toujours plus. Sa vitesse, déjà improbable, augmenta autant que son excitation grandissait. Abandonnant la magie de Poudlard un court moment, sa lame perfora l'estomac de la femme la plus proche tandis que ses crocs déchiraient la gorge d'un jeune garçon tremblant. Un coup de pied dégagea son arme du cadavre achevé d'un coup de tête violent, venant finir de trancher le cou du jeune homme mordu. Le goût de l'hémoglobine de l'enfant envahit son palais, la rendant presque folle. _SANG !_

Soudain, l'ancienne Griffondor _sentit_ une aura dangereuse derrière elle. Un Mangemort venait de transplaner dans son dos. Alors la jeune femme fit une erreur monumentale qui manqua de lui coûter la vie : elle sous-estima son adversaire. Percevant d'autres combattants, elle décida d'expédier celui-ci rapidement, d'un coup de coude au niveau de l'entrejambe, censé l'immobiliser un instant. Il n'en fut rien et un _Endoloris _l'expédia au sol. Heureusement, sa puissance n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de son maître, et les multiples tortures qu'elle avait subies sauvèrent la jeune femme. Incrédule, l'homme la vit se relever avant de s'évanouir en fumée, brûlé vif par un sort d'incinération. Son voisin se retrouva exsangue grâce à une formule de Magie Noire qu'elle avait apprise de Draco, la brunette remerciant mentalement le défunt.

Parmi les survivants, une femme se distinguait. Hermione percevait sa colère de façon très nette, et elle su que cet adversaire serait extrêmement coriace. Elle se déplaçait plus vite que ses compagnons, avait plus d'assurances et de pouvoirs. Contrairement à eux, elle n'empestait pas la peur mais semblait grisée par le combat. Oui, cette servante de Voldemort était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Négligemment, l'ancienne Griffondor pulvérisa les derniers Mangemorts, faisant ainsi face à son ennemie.

Immobiles comme deux prédateurs, elles se faisaient face, cherchant la faille chez leur adversaire.

« Toi, intervint l'inconnue, tu n'as rien d'une aveugle.

-Je le suis pourtant, rétorqua l'intéressée, tu es puissante, pourquoi sers-tu pareil monstre ?

-Pourquoi ? cracha-t-elle avec mépris, mais parce que c'est lui qui m'a tout appris et que j'épouse ses idéaux ! Je hais les Moldus, ils sont faibles et souillent notre terre, ils sont indignes de la vie qu'on leur a donnée ! Je hais la Magie Blanche et les Aurors ! Le seul monde juste est celui où les forts écrasent les faibles, et moi, Tania, je jure d'exterminer ceux qui ne méritent de pas de vivre et risquent de polluer nos sangs purs ! Et pour cela, j'éliminerai quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin, toi la première immonde vampire ! »

Comme un glas mortel, la fanatique se jeta sur son interlocutrice qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Sa baguette fut entourée d'un halo vert, et elle se mit à la manier comme une épée. D'une botte étrange, la Mangemort démontra à une Hermione relativement surprise que cette lumière pouvait trancher, lui déchirant le flanc droit. Dans un rugissement de douleur, la jeune femme contre-attaqua, bloquant sa lame lumineuse. L'acier ne résisterait pas longtemps, aussi riposta-t-elle d'un _Avada _qui ricocha sur sa cible protégée d'un bouclier vert. Intéressant…

Un sort surprit la jeune femme ; malgré son ouïe surdéveloppée elle n'entendit pas son adversaire le prononcer. Instantanément, elle se retrouva les deux bras attachés dans le dos ; ses poignets reliés par une chaîne indestructible. Alors comme ça, la petite Tania voulait jouer… Incapable d'utiliser la magie qu'elle avait appris durant sa scolarité, l'ancienne Griffondor n'était plus qu'un vampire menotté… mais non moins redoutable. Elle allait enfin éprouver l'enseignement de son maître blond et évaluer ses propres capacités. Quoi de plus excitant ? Peut-être Malfoy sortant de la douche, encore ruisselant d'eau, mais cela n'était qu'un fantasme dessiné par l'esprit d'une aveugle…

Il était temps que son sixième sens fasse ses preuves. Face à son ennemie qui levait son arme étrange, la sorcière entreprit de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, se retirant en elle-même. Délicatement, elle supprima chacun de ses sens pour laisser l'ultime l'envahir. Alors tout devint net. Sur le noir de sa cécité se découpait la silhouette sensitive de celle qui lui faisait face. Hermione _sentait_ sa chaleur, sa colère, son exaltation et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle vit par ses yeux, sentit par son nez, entendit par ses oreilles, se laissa envahir par le goût de la victoire et appréhenda du bout de ses doigts le bois rugueux de sa baguette. L'espace d'un instant, elles ne furent plus qu'une seule entité et se connurent intimement, sans que la belle Tania remarquât quoi que ce soit. Brusquement, la brunette réintégra sa propre enveloppe charnelle et, anticipant sans difficulté la botte complexe de son adversaire, elle évita la lame verdâtre avec agilité. Maintenant, plus aucune de ses attaques ne lui étaient étrangères ; grâce au sixième sens, elle parvenait même à deviner quel sort la combattante allait lancer, les évitant sans mal. Le cours des choses s'inversait inexorablement ; la colère de la sorcière ébréchait sa concentration, rendant ses gestes saccadés et désordonnés. La peur s'infiltra sourdement dans ses veines devant cet être inaccessible dans lequel elle ne reconnaissait plus l'aveugle, poison perfide.

C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour attaquer. Les mains attachées, elle ne pouvait se battre qu'avec ses jambes, ce qu'elle s'appliqua à faire. Son adversaire chargea désespérément, l'ancienne Griffondor s'effaça, déséquilibrant ainsi la Mangemort. Saisissant l'opportunité, la jeune femme l'envoya au tapis d'un puissant coup de pied au visage. La sorcière à terre lâcha sa baguette-épée sous le choc et resta sonnée quelques secondes. Ce laps de temps permit à la jolie brune de rapprocher ses poignets liés de l'arme au sol, faisant ainsi fondre les chaînes d'acier. Vive comme l'éclair, se saisissant de sa rapière, elle roula sur son ennemie, achevant de la plaquer au sol. Vendant chèrement sa peau, l'autre dégaina un court poignard et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. S'ensuivit un combat violent où les coups de poings et de pied se mêlaient à ceux de métal. A ce dernier jeu, l'esclave de Voldemort était plus habile, envoyant l'épée d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette dernière lui écrasa sans pitié les doigts pour la désarmer, avant de lui asséner un violent coup de genou dans le plexus. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait appris à ne pas faire dans la dentelle, c'est pourquoi elle frappa sans remords, _regardant_ sans émotions se farder de rouge ce visage magnifique qui se défigurait un peu plus à chacun de ses assauts. Le _sang_…

L'instinct revint avec violence. Le vampire reprit le dessus sur l'humaine. _Sang…_La carotide de sa victime palpitait à un rythme fou à l'approche du trépas, excitant la bête. Tania tentait de se libérer de cette poigne de fer, sans y parvenir. Elle suait la peur et la mort. Sa fin était proche, et son corps le sentait, se débattant de son dernier souffle. Et Hermione mordit. Ses crocs impatients déchirèrent la gorge de la jeune femme et, telle une louve affamée, elle s'abreuva à cette plaie béante, se délectant des hurlements d'effroi et de douleur de sa proie.

« Crie, hurle, tremble de peur, d'horreur, de souffrance : j'aime ça, susurra la sorcière avec un sadisme non dissimulé. Frappe-moi de tes petits poings affaiblis, essaie donc de me faire mal, je ne prendrai que plus de plaisir à te sentir mourir peu à peu ! »

Des larmes muettes s'écoulaient sur les joues de la Mangemort qui se sentait partir douloureusement, et, lorsque les derniers spasmes mortels agitèrent son corps sans vie, l'Auror se releva enfin, repue de cette hémoglobine rouge comme la faucheuse. Un calme étonnant l'envahit. Le vampire en elle avait tué de ses propres canines. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, et, finalement, elle l'accepta : elle était un vampire assoiffé de sang…

**66666666666666666666666666666**

**En compensation du dernier chapitre un peu court, on a fait des longueurs cette fois !**

**N'empêche qu'un peu plus de reviews, d'avis, d'encouragements, ça motiverait d'avantage…**

**(elle est si nulle que ça notre fic que tous ceux qui lisent passent deux lignes et changent de page ? :'(**

**BW & l'AD**

**PS : Y aurait-il une âme charitable maîtrisant cet éditeur à la c... qui n'accepte pas les tirets séparant les parties pouvant nous indiquer comment faire pour séparer proprement (plutôt qu'une rangée de 6 ou deux pauvres tirets ?)**

**Et comment faire aussi les renvois à droite (pasqu'il n'accepte pas non plus une série de tabulations...)**

**(et puis les doubles espaces... ?)**

**Merci d'avance !**


	11. Nuit de noces ?

-1

**Chapitre 11 ****: Nuit de noces ?**

Malfoy s'avança vers la porte fermée d'un pas assuré. Il était temps. Il appuya sur la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Le mobilier avait changé, la lumière était tamisée, mais c'était toujours le même lieu. Souvenirs…

L'heure était venue pour lui de se venger, et l'amertume que faisait naître en lui sa propre mémoire laissa place à une joie glaciale.

Un lit. Des draps blancs délicats. Un corps : une femme. Nue. Sa silhouette était parfaite ; sa peau douce et pâle, rosée par endroits, était caressée de toute part par le tissu mat qui lui servait de couverture. Sans pudeur, elle révélait son corps envoûtant. De longues jambes fines et souples, un ventre plat et velouté, des seins et des fesses ronds et fermes, un menton dont la courbure se faisait douce, des mains raffinées… et une gorge exquise. Quiconque la voyait ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, et elle le savait. Sans un regard pour l'intrus, la femme continuait de caresser la tête du serpent immense reposant à ses côtés, s'enroulant par moments autour d'elle. Ses cheveux dorés, coupés au carré avec un soucis de précision maladif, cachaient au Mangemort une partie de son visage, parmi laquelle ses yeux. Des yeux que le vampire savait d'un bleu-vert transparent, ensorcelants.

« Lucius… susurra-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui, délaissant l'animal »

Électrisé par cette voix, l'homme dû faire un effort magistral pour ne pas s'avancer vers cette Succube aux charmes ainsi dévoilés. Elle était toujours la même ; tentatrice et provocante, Sirène dévorant ses proies charmées. Mais il avait vieilli ; ces anciens tours ne fonctionnaient plus sur lui. Jamais.

« Alors finalement, coassa-t-elle avec mépris, tu t'es décidé à venir. Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais… Tu m'as déçu ; cela fait des années que j'attends ta visite. »

De nouveau, son attention retourna au reptile qui parcourait indécemment son corps et, du dos de sa main, elle effleura plusieurs fois le dessous de sa mâchoire, semblant avoir complètement oublié la présence de l'homme.

« Je pensais que tu te vengerais instantanément, continua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lui faire face, que tu n'attendrais pas. Un peu plus et j'aurai cru que tu m'avais menti… Cher mari humilié et devancé par un autre, qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? »

Elle était railleuse et désagréable. Au fond, elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il se déplace. Elle n'avait jamais valu la peine de quoi que ce fut.

Narcissia… A vingt ans, elle l'avait séduit, il l'avait mise enceinte et épousée, comme elle le projetait secrètement depuis quelques années. Tout avait été calculé de sa part ; il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments, juste une froide méticulosité. _Démon !_

« Ah, Lucius, souffla-t-elle, tu n'as pas changé : toujours aussi glacial, élégant et impétueux… Quel dommage que tu n'aies jamais été qu'un larbin ; je t'aurai bien gardé dans mon lit… »

Il lui avait fallu bien des années pour comprendre cela, et quand la vérité lui avait explosé au visage dans ses propres draps, une rage sourde s'était installée en lui et n'avait cessé de grandir jusqu'à son arrivée dans cette même pièce où elle était née, atteignant enfin son paroxysme. Froide détermination. Cette mégère pouvait bien essayer de l'ensorceler, l'homme était désormais insensible au doux poison que cachaient chacun des mots que la belle femme prononçait, s'infiltrant sournoisement dans les esprits charmés.

« Je _sens_ ta haine cher époux, reprit-elle, je la _sens_ comme tu m'as appris à la _sentir_… Viens, approche… Tu m'as manqué… Oui… Les étreintes de Tom sont évidemment bien plus magiques que les tiennes, mais ce sont tes crocs dans ma chair qui m'ont le plus manqué… Viens… Je t'attends depuis si longtemps… Viens à moi comme tu l'as toujours fait… Viens… J'ai envie de toi, comme au premier soir… Viens… »

Alors le vampire s'approcha du lit et de la Succube aux bras ouverts, corps qu'il avait tant aimé. Son lit. Sa femme. La plus grande erreur de sa vie. Elle lui offrait d'elle-même sa mort, inconsciente, pensant être protégée par ce même charme qui l'avait perdu, lui, l'héritier Malfoy bien des années auparavant. Narcissia… Elle était bien trop orgueilleuse, bien trop fière de sa personne. Son plus grand bonheur était de mirer son enveloppe charnelle parfaite dans les yeux emplis de désirs de ses victimes alanguies. Durant tout ce temps, l'homme aux cheveux blonds n'avait été qu'un _miroir_.

Il s'assit à moitié sur le lit, les pieds posés sur le sol, tandis qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise, se coulant contre lui, séductrice, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et de sursauter. Sa surprise passée, elle se fit langoureuse et le railla de nouveau avec une ironie amère.

« Moi qui te croyais aveugle grâce à notre Seigneur ! Ainsi il m'aurait menti ! … Mais non, tu sens la femme… Aurais-tu donc trouvé une nouvelle proie avec qui répéter la même histoire ? Celle-là aussi, tu l'as transformée en vampire pour qu'elle soit ta compagne ? N'as-tu pas peur de l'appeler _Narcissia_ et qu'elle te trahisse ? »

Oui, il avait fait cela ; treize ans plus tôt, il avait donné à cette tigresse le pouvoir des êtres de la nuit. Lui-même avait été mordu deux ans après la naissance de Draco (et par là même deux ans après leur mariage) par un Maître Vampire à la recherche d'un apprenti qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Lucius Malfoy et lui avait enseigné son immense savoir (ce qui expliquait que le beau blond ait le corps d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, et non d'un quadragénaire). Sa chère femme, se voyant vieillir, l'avait alors persuadé de la faire vampire à son tour. Ainsi, comme s'il n'avait pas suffit qu'il lui ouvre les portes du monde des Mangemorts et la rapproche du Lord Noir, il l'avait dotée de crocs acérés et l'avait formée, tout comme il venait en partie de le faire pour la Sang-de-Bourbe. Chaque vampire emploie ses pouvoirs à ses idéaux. Elle avait immortalisé sa beauté et rajeuni ses traits pourtant peu entamés par l'âge. Lui n'avait rien dit et avait continué de servir Voldemort, tandis qu'elle élevait leur unique enfant, Draco. Le prix à payer pour tous ses pouvoirs. Son seul sacrifice…

Et puis, il y avait trois ans, cette femme était parvenue à ses fins. Convoqué par le Seigneur du Mal, le Mangemort s'était vu confier une délicate mission, comme toujours. Il s'agissait là de briser une Moldue qui avait humilié le Maître, mais attention, dans les règles de l'art et sans pitié ! Bien qu'il répugnât à tromper son épouse (aucun élément féminin n'atteignant sa beauté), l'homme s'exécuta, impassible. C'était ainsi ; Malfoy écopait depuis toujours des missions « sensibles », dans lesquelles, bien souvent, il jouait le rôle du bourreau… Le vampire était de ceux qui reconnaissent prendre du plaisir à torturer et à tuer leurs adversaires, sans hypocrisie. Tout cela avait été orchestré par son épouse, de connivence avec le Lord Noir. Le monstre avait été séduit par sa beauté, comme elle l'espérait depuis toujours. Les deux seuls obstacles à son ascension étant son mari et son fils, ce démon perfide avait décidé de se débarrasser des deux gêneurs… Voldemort avait donc fait s'attaquer Lucius à une Moldue possédant le don de Clairvoyance, qui l'avait maudit. Au lieu d'en mourir, il était revenu aveugle dans son manoir, pour trouver sa femme dans les bras de son Maître, et son fils, qui avait rejoint le camp opposé, froidement assassiné. La nouvelle reine s'était d'abord sentie contrariée devant l'échec de son plan, puis, croyant que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé était trop diminué pour se soulever, elle s'était contentée d'attendre…

Et il était venu. Pour se venger. Pour venger son fils qu'il aimait tant. Pour les venger tous deux de l'affront qu'ils avaient subi. Pour la tuer…

Féline, ses mains aux ongles longs glissèrent indécemment sur son torse, jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle entreprit de défaire de ses doigts agiles. Merlin… Elle le caressait voluptueusement quand, lassée de son absence de réaction et de son air glacée, la femme le tira contre elle, l'allongeant sur elle. Le Mangemort se laissa faire pour mieux la piéger tandis qu'elle finissait de le déshabiller. Sa peau douce sous la sienne… Ce parfum…

Lucius ouvrit les yeux. Le serpent avait disparu, les draps avaient pris une couleur crème et les cheveux de Narcissia lui descendaient jusqu'en bas des reins. Elle souriait, des fleurs blanches parsemant sa longue chevelure. Sur la table de nuit, un chapeau haut de forme noir et un bouquet de mariée. A côté du lit, reposant pêle-mêle ça et là, les éléments d'un costume, une robe écru, légère, un escarpin, une chemise…

« Enfin, mon Aimé, murmura-t-elle, la respiration hachée par l'excitation tandis que son jeune époux lui retirait ses bas sans cesser de l'embrasser, je suis à toi, pour l'éternité… »

Leur nuit de noce… Elle lui appartenait, il lui avait juré fidélité, et leur enfant grandissait petit à petit en elle… Sa Narcissia… Pour la première fois, ils consommaient une union légitime ; il ne s'agissait pas là d'une étreinte rapide et honteuse entre deux chambranles de portes, mais d'une fusion totale qu'ils partageraient avec délice, sans hâte. Plus rien ne comptait désormais aux yeux de Lucius autre que son épouse, et il était totalement absorbé par sa tâche qui consistait à achever de la dévêtir. Peu lui importait le jour qui se lèverait inexorablement le lendemain matin ; c'était dans les bras de sa Narcissia que cet homme voulait trouver le trépas. S'il devait mourir, il voulait que ce soit dans son lit…

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Appel à votre imagination : à votre avis, le bon vieux Lucius, il est foutu ?**

**Référence musicale, avez-vous vu (... dernier paragraphe.. facile !) ?**

**Bon, plus sérieusement, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**BW & l'AD**


	12. Intrusion

**Chapitre 12 ****: Intrusion**

Appuyée contre le mur, Hermione reprenait son souffle. La lutte l'avait épuisée car elle avait utilisé la Magie sans modération, aussi inconsciemment que la première fois. Heureusement, la sorcière avait vaincu la Mangemort, ce qui lui avait permis de s'abreuver de son sang et de régénérer son « stock » de magie. Sa plaie au flanc, en revanche, saignait toujours… C'était fâcheux… D'autant plus que ce premier combat était loin d'être le dernier ; des renforts arriveraient, toujours plus nombreux et puissants, et une telle blessure serait un sérieux handicap. Que faire ? Il n'y avait pas de Malfoy pour la soigner cette fois, elle devrait se débrouiller seule…

L'ancienne Griffondor examina de plus près l'entaille. Et si elle essayait de la refermer _de l'intérieur_ ? Après tout, ses sens exacerbés de vampire lui avaient permis de réaliser des miracles, alors pourquoi pas cela ?

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur chaque fibre de son corps douloureuse. La magie courait dans ses veines, fleuve doré intarissable brillant dans l'obscurité de son être. Par la pensée, la sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle était capable de dévier ce flux improbable. Alors, comme un chimiste indécis, elle cessa un instant de penser, dispersant sa conscience dans son « soi », courant dans ses propres vaisseaux sanguins, explorant chacun de ses muscles. L'anatomie lui apparut telle un puzzle dérangé à remettre en ordre. Une à une, la vampire les rassembla et les unifia, réparant chaque liaison altérée. La magie s'accumula au niveau de sa plaie qui cicatrisa en quelques secondes dans des étincelles rougeoyantes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, Hermione su qu'elle était maintenant capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure et de reformer des corps écartelés aux fragments dispersés. Elle avait dépassé son maître.

Grisée, la jeune femme se redressa puis secoua la tête pour chasser cette sensation fort dangereuse que rien ne pourrait lui résister. Elle devait garder la tête froide devant les épreuves à venir. Se remémorant le plan fort sensuel tracé par Malfoy, la jolie brune se dirigea sans hésitation vers la salle dans laquelle était bouclé le Survivant.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Cela sentait le traquenard à plein nez. Mauvais, très mauvais. La premier sortilège la frappa de plein fouet sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter. Jetée au sol violement, l'ancienne Griffondor eut le souffle coupé. Un second sort s'abattit sur elle, mais elle le contra in extremis. On ne l'avait pas seulement envoyée dans la gueule du loup pour ses beaux yeux et ses tendances suicidaires : elle était une des Aurors les plus puissantes. Se relevant avec difficulté, la jeune femme accéléra la cadence. Ces défenses mineures avaient dû servir d'alarmes ; maintenant, Voldemort devait savoir qu'un intrus approchait Potter.

Un couloir sombre. Hermione ne fit pas jaillir de lumière de sa baguette : ses yeux _voyaient_ nettement dans l'obscurité grâce à la morsure de Lucius. Un escalier. Trois sorts de niveau supérieurs qu'elle mit plus de temps que prévu à désactiver. Sans le drôle de vêtement que lui avait donné le Mangemort aux iris d'acier, la brunette aurait été gravement brûlée. Cependant, l'étrange matière avait arrêté les flammes issues de la magie quasi-immédiatement. Intéressant… S'ils s'en sortaient vivants, elle le questionnerait davantage sur ce tissu inconnu.

Une nouvelle porte, de bois cette fois, plus basse et plus lourde. Verrouillée par une formule Noire. Cette fois-ci, ses talents de vampire lui seraient inutiles : il était temps qu'elle montre ce qu'elle valait en tant que sorcière ! Posant ses paumes sur la surface lisse, l'Auror ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le méli-mélo magique de sorts entrelacés lui apparut clairement, et elle entreprit de démêler tout cela calmement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. La première étape était franchie.

Les sorts étaient de plus en plus complexe, et sa progression de plus en plus lente. Jamais elle n'arriverait jusqu'à son ami ! Le bouclier que s'était confectionné la brunette se fissurait de toute part, affaibli par ces assauts magiques incessants. Épuisée, elle tomba à genoux. Se relever fut un effort immense, et se remettre à marcher était presque impensable. C'était le cinquième vortex qu'elle traversait et elle était à bout. C'est d'un coup de pied exempt de toute prudence que l'ancienne rouge et or abattit la porte qui lui faisait face. Et, dans un hurlement inhumain, Hermione connut l'horreur lorsque la Magie du Lord Noir s'infiltra en elle, la dévorant de l'intérieur…

**6666666666666666666666666666666666**

Dans une pièce de l'aile droite du manoir, assis sur un trône de métal rougeoyant à la lueur des torches, le visage d'un homme sortit de l'ombre. L'être étrange et voûté se redressa et ses traits, qui n'étaient désormais plus cachés par son ample capuche noire, se tordirent dans un rictus de plaisir. La Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'avait dérangé précédemment en se frottant à ses sortilèges, le tirant de sa torpeur, goûtait maintenant à un de ses sorts préférés… elle en sortirait privée de sa conscience, coquille vide de son âme… Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit dans un grand éclat de rire glacial, entrecoupé de sifflement.

**6666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Remarquez que la belle semble avoir une prédilection pour les situations tragiques…**

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**BW & l'AD**

**PS : référence du chap 11 : Indochine "Les Portes du Soir"**


	13. Noces de sang

**Chapitre 13 ****: Noces de sang**

Sa langue courait sur son ventre plat et pâle d'une douceur exquise. De ses mains, il caressait ses jambes tandis que les doigts de sa compagne se perdaient dans sa chevelure d'un blond argenté. Les paumes de Lucius se trouvaient maintenant à l'intérieur des cuisses de sa femme, les écartant délicatement pour s'y frayer un passage. La belle résista un instant, attisant le désir de son époux, avant de se laisser conquérir par ces voluptueux attouchements. La Mangemort se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux aux reflets métalliques dans les deux lacs limpides de sa Narcissia. Il se délecta un moment de l'ardeur qu'il percevait dans ses prunelles avant de poursuivre sa douce torture. Avec une lenteur qui faisait soupirer sa partenaire, l'homme orienta ses baisers de plus en plus bas, ignorant la pression de ses ongles sur sa nuque. Arrivé au niveau de son entrejambe, il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de son intimité, laissant la frustration la gagner. Seul son souffle entrait en contact avec sa chair brûlante, et il sentit le corps de la jeune femme frémir lorsque l'air chaud l'effleura ; elle arqua alors son bassin dans un gémissement, tendant son sexe vers son amant. Celui-ci répondit avec plaisir à cet appel, embrassant la zone si sensible de sa femme. Sa langue se fit entreprenante, explorant chaque parcelle de muqueuse avec application. Malfoy savoura l'image de son épouse, la tête renversée en arrière, les paupières à demi closes, sa chevelure éparse sur l'oreiller, alanguie, gémissante et cambrée de plaisir, ses mains blanches emmêlant les cheveux du serviteur des Ténèbres. Les caresses de ce dernier se firent morsures, le rythme cardiaque de la sorcière s'accélérant considérablement. Des râles d'impatience s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte aux lèvres rougies. Il voulait l'entendre soupirer son prénom toute la nuit. Il voulait cueillir sur cette bouche indécente les murmures les plus osés. Il voulait voir danser l'extase dans ses pupilles dilatées par le désir. Il voulait la faire sienne, à jamais, se perdre en elle pour toujours…

Dépliant son corps meurtri par l'envie de ne faire qu'un avec sa belle, Lucius s'allongea sur elle, collant sensuellement leurs bassins pour saisir ces lèvres offertes dans un grognement rauque. La jeune femme ondula sous lui, l'incitant lascivement à entrer en elle. Il épousa son mouvement, son âme égarée dans le balancement de ces hanches d'ivoires, laissant la frustration envahir de nouveau la sublime blonde. Elle griffait son corps sans retenue, se tordant de désir, n'aspirant qu'à une union qu'il retardait volontairement pour redoubler le plaisir. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent au front du Mangemort lorsque les belles mains de son amante se mirent à courir sur érection brûlante. Comme décidé par ce contact électrisant, il s'apprêtait à la satisfaire quand une voix retentit soudainement dans son esprit. Un appel, désespéré. Une voix brisée par l'effroi et la douleur. Un visage affolé se matérialisa devant ses yeux : Granger. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, emportant avec lui l'illusion dans laquelle était englué le vampire. Les fleurs s'étaient évanouies, ainsi que la robe de mariée et le chapeau sombre. Les cheveux de Narcissia étaient redevenus courts, et ses yeux brillaient à présent d'une lueur malveillante. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ? De nouveau, la rage gronda en lui. Le serpent de Voldemort s'enroulait autour de sa poitrine couverte de cicatrices, prêt à le mordre pour l'achever. Non, ce serait cette femme qui connaîtrait le trépas…

D'un sort muet, posant sa main sur le corps luisant du reptile, il le calcina sans pitié, le regardant se tordre alors qu'il se consumait.

« Ainsi, tu as déjoué mon illusion… »

La phrase de la maîtresse du Lord Noir expira sur ses lèvres, sa respiration coupée par l'épée lui avait transpercé le cœur. Penché sur elle, les mains crispées sur la garde de son arme, Malfoy regardait se voiler les iris translucides de cette femme perfide.

« Pour Draco… et pour moi. »

Un sourire tordit son visage hideux dans la mort et, à l'aide de ses dernières forces, elle s'accrocha au cou du vampire, se hissant jusqu'à sa bouche sans se soucier de la lame qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

« Au final, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, rien n'a changé Lucius… Je me retrouve nue sous toi, baignant dans la luxure et le sang, ton corps maculé de mon hémoglobine, et je peux encore sentir ta chair meurtrie de désir… Tu ne peux échapper à mon envoûtement, à ma beauté, et je te troublerai jusqu'en Enfer… »

Impassible, le Mangemort retira sa rapière du corps expirant de sa femme, essuyant le liquide rouge qui la maculait jusqu'à la poignée sans prêter attention à l'ultime sursaut de douleur du cadavre. Puis il se rhabilla, défroissa ses vêtements et remit son arme dans son fourreau.

« C'est toi qui as perdu Narcissia, énonça-t-il avec mépris avant que la faucheuse n'emporte l'esprit de son épouse, tu es devenue vampire pour rester jeune et belle, et tu t'es noyée dans cette illusion. Regarde-toi ; tes traits sont tordus par la noirceur de ton âme. Tu es laide, tout simplement, et c'est ce visage artificiel et mauvais que tu porteras jusque dans la mort… »

Sur ces mots ni un regard en arrière, il sortit, refermant la porte sur son passé.

--

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

--

Mais que se passait-il ? Que lui faisait-on ? Quelque chose, comme une main magique –ou plutôt une main de Magie, pour être plus exact– avait pénétré son esprit et son corps, se glissant en elle, la souillant. Avide, la chose allait toujours plus loin, vidant Hermione de sa chaleur et de sa vie. Elle explorait chaque recoin de son esprit, vipère glacée et mortelle, aspirant les fragments d'espoir et de Magie, la privant de toute volonté, ne laissant en elle que la panique. Et la jeune femme était paralysée d'horreur. Incapable de réfléchir, d'essayer de combattre ce monstre impalpable, la jeune femme suffoquait et hurlait, secouée de sanglots tandis que la bête la dévorait impitoyablement. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, sentait sa raison la quitter à mesure la chose se frayait un chemin dans le dédale de son âme.

Lucius. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui revint, la première image étant celle de son visage. Il était son seul allié, lui seul pouvait la sauver. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas rejointe, occupé à une autre affaire. Le vampire l'avait laissée se jeter seule dans la gueule du loup sur un ton de défi, avec pour seul soutien les crocs qu'il lui avait créés… Il voulait la tester, l'éprouver, et elle mourrait lentement, à demi consciente de son trépas… Malfoy, satané Mangemort, aide-moi ! Qu'il la sauve, l'emmène loin d'ici, là où règnerait la paix. Elle ne voulait plus de Magie, plus de tortures ni de larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait _partir_… _Lucius !!_ Appel désespéré, sans réponse évidemment. Alors, improbable, la colère grandit en elle. Elle vaincrait. Seule !

Il était quasi-impossible de lutter contre une intrusion aussi violente que celle-ci. Cependant, sans le vouloir, celui qui était à l'origine de ce sortilège avait commis une grave erreur : son adversaire avait déjà frôlé la mort, et chez la brunette, le trépas rimait avec la solitude.

La solitude avec la trahison.

La trahison avec le désir de vengeance et la colère.

Ainsi, Voldemort, à son insu, avait réveillé la seule chose capable de lutter contre sa propre magie : la haine. Alors que d'autres auraient été anéantis par ce sort, c'est une Hermione courroucée qui releva, grondant de rage.

Son esprit se ferma, et le « virus » magique se retrouva pris à son propre piège, confronté à des vagues de magies pleines de ressentiment qui eurent raison de lui. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, et encore moins de ceux qui l'avaient abandonnée. C'était la dernière leçon du vampire.

--

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

--

Le verre de cristal emplit d'un liquide pourpre se brisa en morceau dans le poing serré du Lord Noir, et il se leva brusquement. Comment cette sorcière au sang impur avait-elle pu… ? Il aurait dû la tuer après l'avoir torturée… Tant pis, ses Mangemorts s'en chargeraient… Lui s'occuperait personnellement de Lucius…

--

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

--

**Comme vous avez peut-être pu vous en apercevoir, amis lecteurs, au fil de nos différentes fics, il se trouve que nous parsemons nos écrits de références discrètes…**

**Une s'est glissée en parallèle dans titres des chapitres 11 et 13 (oui, oui, celui-là même dont vous venez d'achever la lecture…).**

**Donc petit challenge, on ne poste pas la suite tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé ! **

**Indice crucial : référence littéraire **

**A vos cerveaux !**

**BW & l'AD**


	14. Mourir les yeux ouverts

**Chapitre 14 ****: Mourir les yeux ouverts**

Plus rien ne l'arrêterait. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Hermione leva les sorts suivants, jusqu'à arriver dans une petite cellule.

Enchaîné à un mur de pierres humide, il était là.

Harry…

Son ami. Son but. L'issue de la guerre. La paix. Son visage aux yeux clos était l'expression même de la douleur. L'ancienne Griffondor en fut bouleversée.

« Ne t'en fais plus, murmura-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la joue creuse du Survivant, je vais te ramener à ton âme… »

Et à Ginny… D'un sort, la jolie brune lui ôta les liens de métal qui l'entravaient puis hissa l'enveloppe charnelle de son ami sur son épaule, n'osant pas le réduire de peur d'abîmer ce corps déjà si frêle. Bien qu'amaigri, il restait lourd, et la sorcière remercia mentalement Malfoy senior pour son entraînement. Combattre avec une telle charge n'en serait pas moins difficile… Pourvu que Malfoy ne traîne pas trop…

Sans hésiter, elle fit demi-tour, traversant en courant ce long couloir dans lequel elle avait vécu l'enfer.

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Trempé de sueur, Lucius s'adossa au mur. Il était à bout de force. Il glissa sur la pierre froide, se retrouvant assis sur le sol. Par la barbe de Merlin, que lui arrivait-il donc ? C'était comme si une fièvre de cheval tordaient ses membres, lançant son esprit. Il haletait, sa vue se brouillant peu à peu. Et puis cette douleur au cou…

Avec prudence, l'homme passa ses doigts sur sa gorge… et les retira vivement en sentant deux plaies béantes. Ce rapide contact avait occasionné une brûlure intolérable, pourtant, le vampire réitéra son geste, inquiet. Les deux blessures suppuraient, recouvertes d'une substance verdâtre et gluante. Poison. Des crocs. Cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre du serpent… non, c'était un souvenir de sa chère femme qui comptait bien l'entraîner avec elle en Enfer… Maudite sois-tu Narcissia…

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666**

La première vague de Mangemorts lui fit face dans le couloir même. Pour la rejoindre, ils avaient dû franchir la pièce où gisaient leurs camarades. Pour cela, ils avaient été obligés de passer par-dessus leurs cadavres… Frappés par le massacre, c'était de la haine qu'Hermione _sentait_ émaner d'eux. Ils pouvaient être dangereux, et elle était fatiguée… Il lui fallait expédier le combat pour s'enfuir au plus vite !

Maintenant Harry sur son épaule d'une main, la jeune femme dégaina sa baguette de l'autre. Pas d'affrontement physique pour l'instant, cela ne ferait que l'épuiser davantage, et elle soupçonnait que d'autres hommes en noir l'attendaient un peu plus loin…

Les sorts fusèrent et, pour protéger le corps de son ami, la sorcière en reçu certains de plein fouet. Elle saignait de toute part à cause des formules de Magie Noires lancées de part et d'autres. La brunette y répondit par des Impardonnables, impitoyable. Elle devait sauver sa peau pour que la victoire appartiennent à la Communauté du Griffon, et non pas à ces êtres marqués commandés par un monstre qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Combien d'_Avada_ prononça-t-elle dans un hurlement pour leur donner plus de puissance ? Combien d'hommes et de femmes périrent ce soir-là de sa magie ?

Bientôt, épuisée, son bouclier tremblota avant de s'évanouir en fumée, et serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres saisirent l'opportunité et la désarmèrent d'un _Expeliarmus_. Et merde ! Ces salauds l'avaient eue, et avec un sort de première année en plus ! Un pluie de sortilèges mineurs s'abattit sur la jeune femme que la colère l'emporta. Alors elle se laissa enivrer par le sixième sens, vampire jusqu'au bout des griffes. Son épée quitta son fourreau à une vitesse impressionnante et, bretteur hors pair, l'ancienne Griffondor trancha, éviscéra, décapita, perfora, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus autour d'elle qu'un monceau de cadavres à des stades de mortalité plus ou moins avancés. Encore une fois, ce n'étaient pas ses dons de sorcière qui l'avaient sauvée…

Lentement, la jeune femme se redressa et inspira profondément. Elle vérifia grâce à sa sensibilité exacerbée l'état du Survivant, même si elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'il n'avait subi aucun dommage. S'attardant sur son propre corps, l'Auror entreprit d'évaluer les dégâts. Deux côtes cassées, beaucoup de sang perdu et quelques bleus… Rien de grave en somme, puisqu'elle avait annulé les formules des mages noirs. Elle pouvait continuer ainsi, grâce à l'hémoglobine de la femme Mangemort qu'elle avait aspirée en allant chercher son ami. En sortant, elle trouverait bien une autre proie. Sur ces pensées, la jolie brune reprit son chemin vers la liberté.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Hermione pila net. Un gémissement s'élevait du tas de cadavres derrière elle. Il était si faible que, sans les talents des êtres de la nuit, l'ancienne Griffondor ne l'aurait pas entendu. Cette plainte la glaça, comme un rappel de ses crimes.

« Tania… »

C'était un enfant, à peine un homme. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans, tout juste. Une plaie béante à son ventre crachait son liquide rouge en même temps que sa vie. L'œuvre du monstre qu'elle était. Ses yeux se voilaient.

« Tania… »

Une idée horrible germa dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Et si… ? De toute façon, il était presque mort… Non, c'était faux, elle avait le pouvoir de le sauver ; elle pouvait le mordre et le transformer en vampire lui aussi. Alors, il n'aurait de cesse de la pourchasser pour se venger de ses meurtres…

« Tania… je t'aime… Tania… ne me laisse pas seul…

-Tu veux la rejoindre ? »

Le jeune Mangemort releva la tête, plein d'espoir, sans même se méfier de son assassin, tel un amant éperdu.

« Vous savez où elle est ? Vous pouvez me conduire jusqu'à elle ?

-Tu devras me suivre aveuglément, sans protester. Je t'amènerai là où elle se trouve, mais il y a un prix à payer.

-Je vous donnerai tout pour la rejoindre !

-Tes yeux…

- … peu m'importe la vue, murmura-t-il enfin, si je suis à ses côtés…

-Tu y seras, assura la fille de Moldu sans laisser transparaître ses émotions, pour l'éternité… »

Alors le vampire se pencha sur l'enfant et planta ses crocs dans son cou, doucement, scellant leur pacte dans le sang. Elle aspira la vie et le regard de sa victime qui se laissait aller à la mort, en toute confiance, pensant plonger dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Il ne se réveillerait jamais…

Hermione se releva et contempla le cadavre avec une fascination teintée d'horreur. Pour la première fois, elle _voyait_ le résultat de ses meurtres. Sa main tâchée d'hémoglobine lui sembla à la fois répugnante et attirante. Elle était un monstre, un monstre qui venait de tuer un enfant sans défense qui s'était laissé mourir dans ses bras.

Cependant, l'instinct reprit le pas sur les émotions, et la jeune femme se rappela sa mission. Des dizaines d'ennemis risquaient de lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre ; le temps n'était pas à l'expiation de fautes ! Hissant de nouveau Harry sur ses épaules, l'Auror se dirigea vers la sortie du couloir.

Lucius avait raison : la blessure causée par la lame empoisonnée de Voldemort n'avait pas guéri. Hermione resterait borgne.

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Bon, on peut pas vraiment dire que vous ayez été très enthousiastes à l'idée de chercher une référence littéraire…**

**Merci à ceux qui ont joué le jeu en tout cas : ça fait plaisir **

**Alors voilà la réponse. Elle se trouve dans _Lorenzaccio_ de Musset, (pièce ambiguë au possible, au passage ). Pour faire court : il y est cité « nuit de noces, noces de sang » lorsque Lorenzaccio remplace sa tante dans son rendez-vous avec le Duc et l'assassine. Ce dernier lui mord l'annuaire, tel une alliance de mariage, symbole de leur « noces » qui se terminent dans un bain de sang.**

**Voilà voilà, vous vous coucherez moins bêtes ce soir  
**

**Et sinon, ce nouveau chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**BW & l'AD**


	15. La dernière leçon du vampire

**Chapitre 15 ****: La dernière leçon du vampire**

Une ombre noire circulait dans le château, vaporeuse. Elle semblait ne pas toucher le sol tant elle était silencieuse. Quelle poisse qu'il n'ait pas pu s'installer dans son propre manoir ! Confiné dans celui des Malfoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait être totalement conscient de tous les événements se déroulant entre ces murs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Pourtant, il avait senti quelque chose dans cette pièce… Le froid de la mort…

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de bois et sonda la chambre. L'emprunte de la faucheuse stagnait dans l'air saturé.

Un lit.

Un corps désarticulé.

_Narcissia…_

Ainsi donc, c'était le vampire qui avait trahi… Son épouse en était la preuve sanglante.

Du bout des doigts, le maître des Mangemorts caressa la joue du cadavre, presque avec tendresse. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Juste appréciée l'espace de quelques nuits… Comment aurait-il pu éprouver quelconque sentiment favorable à l'égard d'autrui ? Ils étaient tous si… inférieurs… Pourtant, cette femme lui avait plu : dans ses yeux se reflétait l'étendue de sa suprématie à lui, le futur maître du monde…

_Miroir lascif…_

« Ma Narcisssssia… siffla le Lord Noir, viens… Tu vas me servir, être mienne pour l'éternité… »

L'homme plongea sa main gantée de noir dans la plaie déchirant la poitrine de la victime. D'un geste sec, il en extirpa son cœur encore tiède, l'arrachant à son corps. L'hémoglobine dégoulinait de l'organe pourpre, laissant des flaques glauques sur le sol de pierre. Avec délectation, le sorcier l'engloutit, le déchiquetant entre ses dents pointues.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien de son repas improvisé, Voldemort suça ses doigts afin de débarrasser le tissu les recouvrant du liquide rouge et poisseux, trace de son festin. Bientôt, ce seraient les cœurs chauds et encore palpitants de vie de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du Traître qu'il dévorerait…

**6**

**6 9 6**

**6**

Hermione carrait les épaules, contrant les coups qui pleuvaient sur elle, ripostant de sa lame tranchante. Ils étaient nombreux. Trop. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

Un sortilège lui démit l'épaule, et le jeune femme manqua de laisser tomber le corps de son ami, le rattrapant de justesse. Déséquilibrée, elle ne pu éviter le poignard qui lui ouvrit la cuisse. C'était fini, elle n'y arriverait jamais seule… Son mentor l'avait abandonnée, tout simplement, la laissant mourir ici, avec son fardeau, pour que son Maître ne le poursuive pas… Le désespoir s'empara d'elle, et ses attaques se firent moins précises, mais plus violentes, comme si l'ancienne Griffondor brûlait sa dernière flamme au bout de sa lame.

Elle mourrait digne !

**6**

**6 9 6**

**6**

Lucius se releva péniblement. Un garde approchait. Sa dernière chance… Rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de force, il lui sauta à la gorge et le vida de son sang, se délectant de l'image de sa proie qui se débattait en glapissant. Il aimait voir ses victimes se tordre de douleur…

**6**

**6 9 6**

**6**

Il était là ! Hermione le _sentait_, Malfoy approchait… L'espoir revint et la jeune femme aux yeux automne déploya toute sa puissance pour faire face à ses adversaires, les éliminant sans pitié.

**6**

**6 9 6**

**6**

Elle était là, devant lui. Elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, mais il pouvait percevoir le toucher de son sixième sens sur sa personne. Oui, la fille de Moldu l'avait discerné à travers sa protection magique…

Il la contempla un instant, s'imprégnant de cette image. Sa disciple, qui avait recouvré la vue sans son aide, était devenue vampire. Plus encore, sa technique de combat s'était améliorée en quelques heures, et elle n'avait pas fini de progresser. Oui, il le sentait, l'élève était en train de dépasser le maître…

Alors, à son tour, le Mangemort se jeta dans la mêlée, ses canines réclamant leur content d'hémoglobine…

**6**

**6 9 6**

**6**

Hermione cacha son plaisir de le savoir à ses côtés, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme le _voyait_. Bien sûr, son regard avait déjà gravé ses traits avant qu'elle ne perde la vue, mais cette fois, c'était différent : ses propres yeux n'étaient plus chargés de haine…

Sa longue chevelure presque argentée contrastait avec son habit noir, lui donnant une allure élégante, pleine de mystère. Le rictus sauvage qu'il arborait alors qu'il combattait dévoilait deux longues canines d'un blanc éclatant qui rappelaient à l'ancienne Griffondor des souvenirs torrides… Ses mains serrées sur la garde de son épée, grandes et puissantes, avaient quelque chose de rassurant, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait arriver à la brunettes lorsqu'elles parcouraient son corps. Et ses yeux… ces deux lacs gris comme du métal liquide, profonds, barrant tout accès aux pensées du sorcier… elle frissonnait malgré elle chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur sa personne…

Tout irait bien. Il n'existait plus à ses yeux que le rouge du sang qui maculait la scène et le métal ardent des iris de son mentor…

_Ivresse…_

Profitant d'un brèche dans la ligne ennemie, Lucius l'attrapa par le bras, brutalement.

« Vite, partons !

-Mais… protesta l'Auror, grisée par la violence de la bataille que l'odeur de l'hémoglobine excitait délicieusement.

-As-tu oublié la prophétie ? la reprit-il d'un ton sans réplique, ce n'est pas notre rôle de tuer Voldemort, mais celui du pseudo cadavre sur ton épaule, alors quittons ce lieu maudit avant que Jeudusort ne vienne s'occuper de nous en personne ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas, rêvant à sa future revanche. Oui… si elle s'en sortait et qu'Harry revenait à lui, alors le Lord Noir paierait pour toutes les tortures qu'il lui avait fait endurer, pour sa souffrance, pour son visage lacéré à jamais…

Couvrant leurs arrières en lançant de temps à autres de puissants sortilèges de protection, les deux vampires se ruèrent vers une issue improbable, une bande de Mangemorts particulièrement peu affables à leur trousse. C'est en se rapprochant de son maître durant leur course folle qu'elle sentit ce parfum… Un odeur de femme… la même que celle qui empestait ses vêtements de cuir… La fragrance complexe et subtile de la luxure, mêlée à celle entêtante du sang… La sorcière dévisagea alors plus attentivement cet homme qui lui avait tant appris, et entraperçu, à travers le tissus de son habit, une plaie verdâtre qui suppurait étrangement. Des crocs… Il surprit son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Rien, la coupa-t-il brutalement, cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Alors la rage court-circuita les pensées de la brunette. Il se moquait d'elle ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il refusait toujours de lui expliquer ce qui les mettaient en danger –à savoir son état actuel–, la considérant comme moins que rien. Oui, c'était cela et rien de plus qui la mettait hors d'elle… pas cette femme qui l'avait étreint avec assez de passion pour que l'odeur de sa peau colle à chaque parcelle du corps du sorcier…

Sans sommation, l'ancienne Griffondor se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur. Peu importaient leurs poursuivants. D'un geste sec, elle arracha son vêtement sombre, mettant à jour la blessure. Le même parfum… Salope ! Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, inflexible alors qu'il tentait de se dégager. Le poison se répandrait petit à petit dans ses veines, jusqu'à l'infecter véritablement s'il ne faisait rien… Il n'y avait qu'une solution…

Ses canines aiguisées déchirèrent le cou de l'homme blond, venant agrandir la plaie précédente. Il grogna sous la douleur, mais ne lutta pas. Le sang mêlé au venin remplit la bouche de la jeune femme qui recracha le mélange, venant à nouveau aspirer le liquide vert. La brûlure était intolérable, et elle n'osa même pas imaginer à quel point il souffrait. Inlassablement, elle répéta l'opération, guettant d'une oreille les pas des mages noirs. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione sentit la chaleur de la paume de Malfoy sur sa nuque et entendit son murmure, plein de douceur.

« C'est bon, ça ira pour moi… »

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, à se dévisager mutuellement, comme se noyant dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

« Ils sont là ! »

Et leur course folle reprit.

« Quel monstre a pu te faire une chose pareille ? lui demanda-t-elle au détour du couloir.

-Certains vampires, répondit-il dans le corridor suivant, à force de côtoyer les serpents, finissent par cracher leur venin jusque par leur crocs… »

Une escouade armée gardait la porte principale ; ils firent un détour, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une autre brigade. Ils prirent à gauche, chauve-souris à la rapidité foudroyante. Quelques Mangemorts furent décapités, mais la plupart les talonnèrent, dangers permanents de plus en plus nombreux et menaçants. Issues barrées unes à unes… Ils se virent contraint d'emprunter les escaliers, s'éloignant peu à peu de leur échappatoire… Une porte à leur droite. Encerclés !

Non, c'était trop bête… tout ça pour finir embrochée par une bande d'encapuchonnés… jamais ! Hermione se retourna et leur fit face, bien décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau. Alors qu'elle se préparait à charger, une ombre se matérialisa dans la pièce, sifflant sa rage. Jeudusort…

« Saute ! »

Le cri du vampire arrêta son geste, mais la jeune femme resta sur place : par où voulait-il qu'ils s'échappent ? Il n'y avait rien à part cette lucarne dans leur dos et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'approchait dangereusement… et ils étaient au sommet d'une des tours…

Lucius ne se préoccupa pas de ses angoisses et, sans douceur, la projeta contre le mur, se chargeant du corps d'Harry.

« Saute ! hurla-t-il, ses iris grondant de foudre, tu n'es plus humaine ! »

Mais comment… ?

« Vous êtes finis ! rit le Lord Noir, savourant d'avance sa victoire »

Cette fois-ci, il s'assurerait en personne du trépas de ces deux êtres…

La pression de la main de son mentor sur sa nuque, la forçant à pencher sa tête par la fenêtre, ajoutée à la phrase du Maître des Mangemorts, fit s'évaporer dans la peur les doutes d'Hermione, et elle se jeta dans le vide, suivie de près par l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Sa voix fut avalée par le bruit de l'air alors qu'elle tombait à une vitesse folle. La magie n'y pouvait rien, elle chutait inexorablement, et le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse effarante. Au moins le tueur de Moldus n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de les achever…

La violence de l'impact lui coupa le souffle, et la sorcière ressentit le choc dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle venait de s'écraser sur le sol et, brisée de douleur, elle restait debout, comme un vase fissuré qu'un souffle de vent fait éclater en morceaux. Mais au lieu d'une brise dévastatrice, ce fut une légère poussée sur son épaule qui lui redonna vie. A ses côtés se trouvait Malfoy senior, un vague sourire aux lèvres, son ami inerte dans ses bras.

« Attrapez-les ! tonna Voldemort, ses yeux de serpents brûlants de rage

-Cours ! »

Et de nouveau, ils s'en furent à toute vitesse, la mort aux trousses, l'avenir devant eux, la victoire au bout de leur chemin…

**6**

**6 9 6**

**6**

Combien de kilomètres avaient-ils parcouru à cette allure quasi insoutenable ? L'ancienne Griffondor aurait été incapable de répondre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter… La jeune femme était encore ébahie de la résistance de son enveloppe charnelle depuis sa transformation. Elle avait pu se relever d'une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres, et sprinter sans dommages. C'était incroyable… Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi les vampires, malgré de nombreuses chasses perdurant depuis des siècles, étaient toujours en vie…

Enfin, le sorcier s'arrêta. Éreintée, Hermione en profita pour souffler discrètement, reprenant sa respiration. Le danger était maintenant derrière eux, même si ils devraient rester sur leurs gardes pour le reste du parcours.

Un son mat. Le traître des Ténèbres venait de laisser glisser sur le sol le corps du Survivant. Que se passait-il ? Malfoy se sentait-il faible suite à la morsure ? Allait-il s'évanouir, ou bien succomber au poison ? Tant d'efforts avaient dû le fatiguer, elle aurait dû y penser ! Se maudissant intérieurement, la brunette fit mine de s'approcher de lui, mais le regard de l'homme l'arrêta sur place. Ses yeux étaient redevenus plus froids que l'acier…

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. »

Son ton était sans appel, et aucun sentiment ne se lisait sur son visage. Comme si il laissait derrière lui un panneau signalisant la sortie d'un village, rien de plus…

« Tu plaisantes, tu ne vas pas me laisser là, avec Harry sur les bras ! Rejoins la Communauté, là-bas les Mangemorts ne te retrouveront pas, et tu pourras nous aider à les vaincre ! Tu…

-As-tu oublié notre marché ? la coupa-t-il, glacial. Votre guerre n'est pas la mienne. Adieu Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Sa gorge se noua, et elle regarda la silhouette sombre s'évanouir dans la nuit. Comment osait-il… ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il la laissait là, derrière lui, oubliant leurs nuits, gommant le fait qu'il lui devait la vue, effaçant en lui les moindres souvenirs d'elle… Qu'avait-elle été pour lui, sinon une aubaine, un réceptacle pour ses tourments nocturnes, une paire d'yeux ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe… Amer, le mot lui restait sur les lèvres, comme une trace indélébile. Sang-de-Bourbe… Elle aurait dû le savoir… Pour tous ces Sang-Purs, ces sorciers de mauvaises augures, ces Mages Noirs asservis, elle ne serait rien de plus qu'une tâche de boue dans l'histoire de la Magie… Elle ne pleurerait plus ; elle n'avait plus de larmes…

La douleur et la peine qui avaient envahi son âme laissèrent place à la rage, à la détermination. La jeune femme était venu là pour ramener son ami à son âme, rien de plus. Lucius et sa transformation n'étaient que des détails… Elle avait un devoir à accomplir, une vengeance à assouvir.

D'un geste décidé, Hermione hissa le sorcier inerte sur son épaule et reprit sa route, avec pour seule compagne la lune qui éclairait la nuit entre deux nuages…

_Sang-de-Bourbe…_

C'était la dernière leçon du vampire…

**6**

**6 9 6**

**6**

**Et si on s'arrêtait là… ? Après tout c'est presque une happy end… **

**Vous risqueriez-vous dans une suite peut-être bien pire… ? (cela dépend de vos réponses, comme toujours... )  
**

**…**

**BW & l'AD**

PS : (référence littéraire du titre ?? indice : une superbe série de Terry Goodking)


	16. Louve blessée

**Chapitre 16 ****: Louve blessée**

Hermione était arrivée trois jours plus tard au quartier général de la Communauté du Griffon. Amaigrie par le voyage, n'ayant quasiment rien avalé durant tout le trajet, elle s'était effondrée dans la grande salle où tous l'avaient regardée avec surprise et joie. Enfin, le miracle qu'ils attendaient tous était arrivé sous la forme de cet ange ensanglanté portant sur son dos celui qui les sauverait tous…

Des visages s'étaient tournés vers la jeune femme, inquiets…

« Hermione, murmura l'un d'eux en s'avançant vers elle, tu vas bien ? Viens, je vais t'emmener te faire soigner.

-Ne me touchez pas !! »

La sorcière avait hurlé ces mots, rejetant toute aide avec violence, telle une louve blessée. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, puisque celui sur qui elle comptait l'avait abandonnée… Elle s'était alors relevée, péniblement, serrant toujours Harry contre elle. Tous s'étaient écartés et l'observaient. La brunette pouvait voir tant d'expressions mêlées sur leurs visages que la tête lui tourna : surprise et fierté, curiosité et tristesse, espoir et terreur… Mais de tous les regards posés sur elle, ce fut celui de Ginny qui la brûla le plus, lui redonnant un sursaut de vie. Tout disparut autour des deux jeunes femmes lorsque la rouquine se rapprocha de son amie, lentement, comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage. La paume de la cadette effleura la joue de son aînée, tandis que sa seconde main se posait sur son amant.

« Merci. Tu peux te reposer… »

Ces mots étaient l'œuvre de deux âmes unies, prêtes à se retrouver. Les yeux de l'ancienne Griffondor se fermèrent et, enfin apaisée, elle plongea dans les limbes obscures de l'inconscience.

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se retourna dans son lit. La lumière du matin venait chatouiller son visage et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle sourit. La jeune femme s'étira longuement, appréciant chaque courbature qui lui assurait qu'elle avait une pleine perception de son corps. Elle était bien… Depuis combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? La jeune femme aux yeux automne n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté ces lieux si familiers… La chemise de nuit qui la recouvrait sentait la lessive sorcière de Mme Weasley, et des souvenirs du Terrier lui revinrent en mémoire.

Sans doute était-ce Ginny qui l'avait déshabillée…

Alors elle les avait vues…

Ces cicatrices qui devaient encore barrer son corps…

Lucius…

Voldemort…

Maudits soient-ils…

Elle ne serait jamais plus la même…

Des pas se rapprochant doucement. Feutrés. Lupin se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. La sorcière le _sentait_, ainsi que son odeur de loup-garou, tout comme elle ne pouvait oublier ses propres canines… Il entra.

Sans un bruit, il s'assit à son chevet.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, commença-t-il, un pâle sourire sur son visage que quelques rides adoucissaient, je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu as vécu ; il suffit de croiser ton regard pour savoir que tu reviens d'un lieu pire que l'Enfer. Les autres s'en chargeront, et ce que tu as enduré est de ce qui ne se raconte qu'une seule fois. A ce moment là, je l'entendrai comme eux. Si tu le veux bien… Mais ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. »

Que voulait-il donc ? Curieusement, Hermione était touchée que l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal soit le premier à être venu la voir.

« Je sais ce que tu es, poursuivi-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, même si je ne sais pas qui t'a fait cela. Il est parfois difficile d'être… différent. J'en ai souffert, comme tu en souffriras, ou comme tu en souffres déjà. Alors si un jour le fardeau que tu portes se fait trop lourd sur tes épaules, n'hésite pas à venir me voir… »

Le regard du loup-garou, plein de mélancolie, apaisa l'Aurore, et c'est avec sérénité qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle où se déroulerait la première réunion de la Communauté au complet…

Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'arrêté. Sa main resta suspendue sur la poignée.

_Erreur_.

Elle avait l'impression de commettre une grave erreur… Que leur dire, que faire ? Non, elle n'irait pas…

La poignée de métal s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrir sur un visage amaigri et fatigué. Harry. Ses yeux cernés brillaient d'intelligence, lueur émeraude bienveillante.

« Nous t'attendions. »

Trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Le Survivant la conduisit jusqu'à la place qu'elle avait toujours occupée, et regagna la sienne, avec un sourire encourageant.

La discussion commença alors. Il s'agissait d'élaborer rapidement un plan d'attaque pour enfin jeter au bas de son trône de fer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'effet de surprise basé sur les connaissance d'Hermione. Celle-ci se plia de bonne grâce, décrivant le plan du château ainsi que l'état des troupes, les tensions entre les différents Mangemorts etc. En bref, la brunette leur révéla tout ce que son séjour prolongé chez le Lord Noir lui avait appris de son organisation. Vint ensuite le moment tant attendu de la répartition des rôles, et donc de la constitution d'une division spéciale de membres de la Communauté agissant au cœur même du manoir. Les volontaires levèrent la main, puis chacun exposa en quoi il pouvait se rendre utile. Lorsque ce fut le tour de l'ancienne Griffondor, elle se proposa sans hésitation pour affronter Voldemort et allait offrir de conduire l'équipe à travers la propriété des Malfoy quand quelqu'un l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Je pense qu'il serait injuste qu'Hermione nous accompagne. Elle a déjà bien assez souffert comme cela ! »

Cette voix, la jeune femme l'aurait reconnue entre toutes.

Ron.

Comment osait-il ? Qui était-il pour penser à sa place ? Pour ressentir à sa place ? Il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu et était sans nulle doute la personne la moins bien placée pour exprimer ce refus, pour prétendre la protéger en l'empêchant d'agir… Sa douleur, sa peine, ainsi que cette sensation de trahison de la part de Lucius qui ne la quittait plus depuis son départ furent à l'origine de cette rage qui lui brûla le cœur et lui fit prononcer ces paroles qu'elle ne pensait qu'à moitié…

« Tais-toi, imposa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de décider à ma place ? Il est trop tard pour songer à me protéger, ce n'est pas seulement mon œil que Voldemort m'a arraché ! Je veux le revoir et assister à sa chute, le combattre, lui et ses sbires, et j'écarterai de ma route quiconque tentera de s'opposer à ma volonté. Et il n'y aura pas d'exception pour toi, Ron ! »

La sorcière avait craché ces derniers mots avec une telle véhémence qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher ses lèvres de dévoiler ses crocs saillants. L'assistance resta hébétée face à cette emportement dont la jeune femme n'avait jamais fait preuve. Jusqu'alors, elle gardait une totale maîtrise de ses émotions et de ses dires. Aujourd'hui, elle avait laissé exploser sa colère au vu de tous, et les changements opérés sur son être venaient de les marquer. Un des membres les plus efficaces de la Communauté avait perdu son humanité… ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi elle avait pu accomplir un tel miracle. Une force noire… Touchée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Les poings serrés, la jeune femme se leva et sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte derrière elle. Le souffle court, elle s'y adossa, ses pensées chaotiques torturant son âme. Tous ses souvenirs rejaillissaient au contact de ceux qu'elle aimait et, plus fort encore, celui de Lucius… Lui ne l'aurait jamais regardée ainsi… Non, lui ne la considérait même pas… Juste bonne à…

_Amertume_

Un rire. La sorcière releva la tête. Blaise Zabini. Il avait rejoint la Communauté en même temps que Draco, espion plus discret qui infiltrait des clans minoritaires, bien que dangereux, de Mangemorts. Il était bien rare que le jeune homme se rende au quartier général de l'organisation.

« C'est au sujet de tes canines que tu complexes tant ? lui demanda-t-il avec irone, allez, viens, on va faire un tour, ça te changera les idées… »

Et elle l'avait suivi. Aucune animosité dans ses yeux. Lui ne _jugeait_ pas…

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

De sa fenêtre, Hermione contemplait la pleine lune. Pourquoi donc se rappelait-elle de tout cela ? L'astre argenté baignait sa chambre d'une lueur fantomatique, donnant à son corps nu la couleur de l'ivoire. Il était tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin. L'heure à laquelle la ville se réveille, ainsi que ce qu'elle contient de plus mauvais. Elle avait envie de sang…

Blaise l'avait réconforté, à sa manière, d'un regard amical. Ron lui avait présenté ses excuses, et la jolie brune s'en était voulue de lui avoir parlé si violemment.

Elle passa une main dans sa longue chevelure et ouvrit la porte de son armoire. Le noir sied à la mort…

Le vampire avait lu dans les yeux du rouquin une admiration sans borne, teintée de fascination. Il ne semblait plus voir Luna, et le ressentiment de cette dernière envers celle qui avait ramené Harry était palpable. Mais il était trop tard pour le cadet des Wheasley ; l'âme de la jeune femme aux yeux automne était glacée par le souvenir d'un homme aussi froid que l'acier…

Elle passa ses sous-vêtements sans grande hâte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser : cette nuit serait la sienne. Déjà, la ville tremblait pour ses fils et de ses filles qui fourmillaient en son sein et qu'elle ne pourrait protéger… les enfants n'écoutent pas les avertissements de leur mère…

La reconnaissance d'Harry et de celle qu'il aimait était sans borne, mais également discrète, de telle manière qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas gênée en leur présence et que leurs regards lui réchauffaient le cœur. Dans ses moments de doute, le fait de _sentir_ leur bonheur lui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien et, plus que tout, lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image de son corps pâle. Plus aucune cicatrice n'était visible sur sa peau –exceptée celle qui barrait son visage–, mais le souvenir de ses blessures n'avait pas pour autant disparu. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se revoir, pendue au bout de ses chaînes face à Voldemort qui la torturait jusque dans ses rêves… Ils sont des choses qui ne s'effacent pas…

La sorcière avait fini par rejoindre le groupe lors de ces interminables réunions, et ils étaient enfin parvenus à élaborer un plan d'action. Ils le mirent à exécution exactement trois semaines après le retour d'Harry, qui était pratiquement rétabli. Ils avaient foi en celui qui avait survécu, et leur conviction brûlait en eux. Ils allaient vaincre. Inconscients…

Elle enfila ses bas sombres qui lui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Lentement…

Combien étaient morts durant l'attaque ? Au moins un tiers de ceux qui y avaient participé. C'était elle, la première, qui avait fait face à Voldemort. Il était dans la pièce d'où était revenu Malfoy, aux côtés d'un cadavre de femme. Il y avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne se décompose pas, et avait reconstitué son corps, refait le lit et enlevé toute trace de sang. La morte semblait vivante. Elle était d'une beauté impitoyable malgré le rictus démoniaque qui avait fixé ses traits dans le trépas, découvrant ses canines proéminentes. Dans la pièce, l'odeur de Lucius, ainsi que celle qu'elle avait sentie sur la peau du vampire. Narcissia Malfoy…

« Alors tu es venue, lui avait-il craché, plein de mépris, où donc est ton maître Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ce traître t'a abandonnée, et tu viens apaiser ta peine en me demandant de t'achever ? »

La folie dans ses yeux rouges avait surpris la sorcière. Qui aurait cru que la mort d'un humain l'affecterait autant ?

« Je viens pour te tuer, pour me venger de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir… Pour te faire souffrir… Je te hais. »

Le combat qu'ils avaient engagé avait été effroyable. Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse incroyable. Magie noire contre magie noire. Hermione gagnait du temps. Ce ne serait pas elle qui vaincrait le Lord Noir, elle le savait très bien. Pour l'heure, la jeune femme le mettait hors de lui, le poussant à s'épuiser afin de faciliter la tâche au Survivant.

La silhouette laça sa longue robe noire sans se presser, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Harry était arrivé et lui avait lancé un sort qui l'avait désarmé un instant, laissant le temps au vampire de se placer derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'immobiliser de ses bras. L'approcher si près était dangereux, et la sorcière n'envisagea même pas de le mordre : qui savait ce que pouvait contenir son sang… Alors que l'_Avada_ l'atteignait en plein cœur, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu as perdu Jeudusort : tu as oublié de ne jamais sous-estimer tes adversaires… »

Elle réajusta son col et lissa ses manches.

Sur son visage déformé par la mort se mêlaient peur et rage. C'en était fini de Lord Voldemort…

Le vampire attacha ses bottes, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et sortir dans la nuit glaciale. Elle avait envie de _sang_… Pourtant, chaque chose viendrait en son temps. Pour l'heure, c'était le vice qui l'attirait inexorablement, comme chaque soir où la lune exerçait sur elle son emprise maléfique.

Les ruelles mal éclairées et glauques, dont le pavé humide luisait de débauche, étaient le lot de ses excursions nocturnes que quelques cadavres tâchaient chaque fois d'avantage… Elle se délectait de cette angoisse qui sourdait à chaque coin de rue, lorsqu'elle se sentait chasseur, et que chaque être humain devenait proie. Un sourire fit briller ses crocs dans la nuit que chassaient faiblement quelques lampadaires aux lumières tremblotante. Dans ces moments-là, la jeune femme aimait être vampire...

Ses pas la conduisirent dans un bar miteux où se côtoyaient la vermine et la haute société plongée dans la débauche. L'ivresse et la luxure…

La liqueur parme se changeait en or lorsque l'effleuraient les rayons des lampes du café. L'esprit ailleurs, la sorcière regardait fondre ses glaçons, accoudée au bar…

« Cigarette ? »

Un homme autour de vingt-cinq ans, brun aux yeux d'un noir profond, hypnotisant.

« Non, merci.

-Vous avez tort…

-J'ai déjà un bon verre, à quoi bon ces mélanges ? Chaque chose en son temps… »

Il alluma la sienne et se posa à côté d'elle. Il dégageait quelque chose d'ensorcelant, comme un charme magique. Inexorablement, cet être attirait, séduisait, faisant renaître dans le corps de la jeune femme un désir ardent.

Le liquide glacé lui brûla la gorge. A quand remontait sa dernière nuit avec un homme ? …

Le premier après Lucius avait été Blaise. Quelques semaines à la suite de la chute du Lord Noir, il lui avait fait d'indécentes propositions qui avaient conduit la brunette dans son lit. Cependant, nue contre lui, ses caresses avaient ravivé en elle le besoin de sang, et c'est son propre bras que la jeune femme avait dû mordre pour ne pas blesser son amant. Elle s'était alors enfuie de cette chambre, des larmes de rage plein les yeux. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait aimer un être humain…

D'autres avaient suivi : des Moldus ou des sorcier hagards rencontrés au hasard de ses chasses qu'elle avait laissés sur le pavé froid à demi vidés de leur sang. Ceux-là ne se souviendraient jamais de ce qui leur était arrivé : à la longue, la sorcière avait réussi à obtenir des sorts d'_Oubliette_ bien meilleurs que ceux de Lockart… Ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

C'était ainsi : lorsque le pouvoir de la lune avait trop d'emprise sur elle, elle aspirait au vice et ne pouvait plus se contrôler… Pour elle, plaisir et hémoglobine étaient indissociables. Malheur à qui croisait son chemin lors de ces nuits…

D'un trait elle finit son verre. Maudit soit ce satané vampire qui hantait encore ses nuits…

« Toujours pas de cigarette ? »

Elle le dévisagea… Il y avait autre chose dans ses paroles… Un sous-entendu qui la mettait mal à l'aise… Un regard pervers…

La jeune femme sourit et sortit. Cette proie était trop dangereuse, elle le _sentait_… Elle en trouverait certainement une autre, certes moins attrayantes, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Le sang lui ferait peut-être oublier ces images qui dansaient devant ses yeux…

Le froid lui piquait les yeux, rosissant ses joues. Plus que tout, elle aimait l'hiver.

« Mam'zelle, où vous allez comme ça ? C'est pas un endroit pour une jolie fille ici !… surtout quand elle est seule… »

L'ivrogne s'avançait vers elle en titubant à moitié. Non, en fait ils étaient cinq. Et ils n'étaient pas saouls… Ces hommes avaient masqué leur odeur derrière celle des vapeurs d'alcool, croyant tromper son nez. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour duper ses sens…

Ils se rapprochaient lentement, et la jeune femme se mit en garde, discrètement. C'est une fois qu'ils l'eurent encerclée qu'ils passèrent à l'attaque. Des chasseurs de vampire…

Leur style de combat était travaillé, et contre un adversaire humain, ils auraient eu le dessus sans problème. Cependant, la sorcière comptait bien leur donner du fil à retordre. Sans doute avaient-ils déduit du nombre croissant de victimes qu'un être non humain utilisait cette ville comme réservoir de sang… Elle aurait dû changer plus souvent de secteur pour capturer ses proies. Une erreur de débutante…

Le tranchant de sa main brisa le nuque de l'homme de droite, tandis que son talon fracassait la mâchoire de son voisin, relevant sa robe au passage. Elle était vraiment trop confiante : sortir vêtue ainsi alors qu'on pouvait à tout moment chercher à lui nuire… Voilà trop longtemps que la brunette était restée inactive, et elle finissait par s'empêtrer dans son train-train quotidien. Était-elle vraiment un Auror ? Ce qu'elle devenait était de plus en plus pathétique ! Des canines aseptisées et des soirées baignées dans l'alcool… Le vin avait la couleur du sang, mais pas ses propriétés… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la jeune femme s'affaiblissait.

La jolie brune détourna le couteau d'un des tueurs et le lui planta dans la gorge, avant d'éventrer le suivant. Une ombre derrière elle. Le dernier. Tous les autres n'étaient que leurres, sacrifices… Elle s'était fait avoir : elle n'avait pas le temps de se retourner… Une lame brilla dans la nuit.

Un cri.

_Sang…_

L'odeur de métal du liquide rouge agressa les narines d'Hermione alors qu'une main gantée attrapait la sienne, l'aidant à se relever.

« Vous êtes plutôt obstiné.

-Toujours quand il s'agit d'êtres qui me fascinent…

-Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier…

-Accordez-moi une soirée, je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas… »

La promesse dans le regard brûlant de l'inconnu fit frissonner la sorcière, mais pas autant que l'éclat de ses canines dans la nuit noire...

**6**

**66 9 66**

**6**

**Les férus de longueur auront leur content, non ? (sinon vous êtes des insatisfaits chroniques … et vous auriez bien raison !)**

**Que diriez-vous d'un chapitre peuplé d'action, de sang (un peu…), et d'indécence (beaucoup ) ?**

**Reviews !!**

**BW & l'AD**

**PS : merci à tous vos reviews précédents, ça fait vraiment plaisir (récompense : ce loooooong chapitre ça vallait la peine, non ?)**


	17. Jeu et dépendance

**Chapitre 17 ****: Jeu et dépendance**

Stupide, il était stupide.

Dans son fauteuil de cuir, Lucius Malfoy contemplait d'un air rageur son verre de liqueur. Un magnifique verre à pied, rempli d'un liquide épais, bleu roi. L'objet de cristal éclata en morceaux contre le portrait d'un ancêtre Malfoy.

Foutaises !

Combien de mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté son manoir, regagnant une de ses résidences secondaires ? Il avait appris sans émotion la chute de Voldemort, les actions de la Communauté. L'ancien Mangemort n'avait pas regretté d'avoir refusé l'offre de sa proie aux yeux automne, pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y repenser.

C'était idiot, il n'avait besoin de personne, et encore moins de cette Sang-de-Bourbe insignifiante. Allez savoir pourquoi ses victimes, toutes bien plus belles, et au sang bien plus pur que la fille de Moldus, n'avaient plus aucune saveur ?

Il avait caressé tant de corps depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, senti trembler tant de lèvres, gémi entre tant de bras…

Le charme avait perdu son intensité. Il errait entre ses murs, sans but, avec l'impression insupportable d'avoir encore l'odeur de la brunette sur sa peau…. Combien de douches avait-il prises, en sortant la rage au cœur…

Il n'était dépendant de rien ni de personne. Alors pourquoi sa dose de sang quotidienne ne le satisfaisait plus ? Pourquoi cet enfant qu'il venait d'égorger dans son lit le mettait-il si mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi son sang chaud goûtant de son menton pâle lui donnait-il la nausée ?

Avec humeur, il incinéra le cadavre, nettoya ses draps d'un sort, et sortit dans le froid. Le vampire avait besoin d'une femme pour oublier un instant qu'il ne tirerait aucune satisfaction de ce contact vain.

**66 9 66**

Les bras de l'inconnu l'enserraient, ses mains habiles la déshabillaient. La jeune femme sentait le bois de la porte contre son dos alors qu'elle griffait son amant sans douceur. La sorcière n'avait même pas conscience de la manière dont ils étaient arrivés dans cette chambre. Les crocs de l'homme lui déchiraient les lèvres avec avidité.

_Plus…_

D'un geste, il la poussa contre le lit et s'allongea sur elle. L'ancienne Griffondor le débarrassa de sa veste, sans cesser de l'embrasser furieusement.

Sa main puissante se plaqua contre sa gorge. Des chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets fins et de ses chevilles, rivant ses bras et ses jambes sur les côtés du lit. A quoi jouait-il ?

Un vague pressentiment, un frisson.

Il saisit un long couteau de derrière la table de nuit. Un couteau d'égorgeur…

Ce n'était pas bon…

Avec empressement, il déchira sa robe dans la longueur, écorchant superficiellement la jeune femme de la gorge au pubis. Dans ses yeux, un éclat de folie.

Hermione ne pouvait rien faire. Impuissante, elle était incapable de détacher son regard du sien.

Avec violence, il acheva ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle était nue sous lui, à sa merci. Le vampire la contempla un instant puis commença à la caresser.

Un simple jeu… ?

Ses doigts parcouraient sa peau, la griffant par endroit, se perdant entre ses jambes.

L'Auror se cambra.

…jeu érotique poussé ?

Sa langue rejoignit ses doigts puis remonta lentement vers sa gorge. Il se délectait de son sang ; elle frémissait à l'idée de ses crocs dans se chair, de la sensation de ses lèvres sur son cou, se refermant sur la plaie qu'il aurait créée…

Il léchait sa gorge, voluptueusement.

Elle gémit à ce contact suggestif et rejeta la tête en arrière, découvrant sa carotide palpitante.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, dévoilant des canines luisantes.

Qu'il la morde enfin…

« Tu es stupide, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix glaciale »

La jeune femme sursauta. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans son cou offert, pénétrant sa chaire tendre.

Rien à voir avec Malfoy. C'était une intrusion étrangère. Au lieu d'une douleur électrisante, c'était une souffrance malsaine, totale, sans plaisir.

_Sale…_

Il fallait qu'il parte, il la souillait, il ne s'arrêtait pas…

Elle se débattait, en vain, mais son agresseur, vautré dans la luxure et l'hémoglobine, était bien trop puissant.

« Une proie si facile… susurra-t-il en se redressant, sa chemise blanche maculée de rouge, deux rigoles écarlates dégoulinant de son menton »

Il existe des codes dans la communauté des vampires. Il est un tabou à ne jamais briser : celui de vider de son sang l'un de ses congénères. Maintenant que le charme était rompu, la brunette le voyait enfin sous son véritable jour… trop tard.

Il aspirait sa vie sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Sa vision s'obscurcissait, ses muscles se relâchaient, échappant à son contrôle. Elle approchait le point de non retour…

_La mort…_

**66 9 66**

**Mh… quelques reviews seraient les bienvenus… si, si, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant (alors n'hésitez pas !!)**

**BW & l'AD**


	18. Le marionnetiste

**Chapitre 18 ****: Le marionnettiste **

Un courant d'air dans la pièce. Le vampire s'effondra, embroché. Une odeur, reconnaissable entre toutes.

« Toi ! cracha Hermione »

Il la regarda. Aussi fière que dans son souvenir. Désirable…

« Va-t-en, lui jeta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Ah oui, rétorqua-t-il d'une ironie cinglante, et tu peux me dire comment tu aurais fait pour t'en sortir seule ?

-Regarde-le, il était déjà mort avant que tu interviennes. »

L'homme blond se pencha sur le cadavre et remarqua la couleur verdâtre de son visage. Comment se faisait-il… ?

« Il faut croire, railla la jeune femme, que mon sang est indésirable… Peut-être mon côté Moldu… J'ai voulu sa mort, il a péri. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre, alors maintenant casse-toi. Retourne dans ton manoir sucer le sang de tes victimes, je ne veux pas te voir. Je te hais. »

Il accueillit ces mots en souriant. Un sourire sans joie.

Sans tenir compte de ses paroles, l'ancien Mangemort entreprit de défaire ses liens.

« Tu n'as pas compris, tonna-t-elle en se débattant, je ne… Ne me touche pas ! Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi ! »

La violence de son cri aurait fait reculer son mentor si la jeune femme n'avait tremblé de douleur, proche de l'évanouissement. Elle avait perdu trop de sang…

« Bois.

-Plutôt mourir ! »

Il la gifla. Sa chevalière lui ouvrit la lèvre. Par réflexe, elle mordit le bras de celui qui lui avait arraché son humanité. Son visage encadré de cheveux blond était froid.

« Bois »

La sorcière retira ses crocs et lui cracha son propre sang au visage.

« Je ne veux rien de toi. »

L'homme plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il retira son gant gauche et posa sa main nue sur la peau douce de l'Aurore. Elle ne lâcha pas son regard. Un point, un seul. La jeune femme frissonna, puis s'évanouit. Il la souleva du lit après l'avoir débarrassée de ses chaînes.

C'était fini, elle avait perdu. L'endroit sur lequel il avait exercé une pression était un point particulier. Le point de vie ou de mort. L'acceptation. Si elle s'était dérobée à son regard et débattue, elle aurait péri, et elle le savait. Sa proie avait choisi la vie, et il serait le marionnettiste qui lui insufflerai un nouvel air sur lequel danser…

**66 9 66**

**Chapitre court, mais crucial…**

**Eh oui, Lucius est de retour, mais va y'avoir du boulot pour reconquérir la belle…**

**Vous voulez en savoir plus ?**

**BW & l'AD**

**PS : départ en vacances pour 3 petites semaines pour l'auteur et... 2 mois pour l'éditrice... alors en rentrant on espère tout plein de reviews (pas moins de 20, hein, sinon que dalle avant la rentrée (si vous manifestez bien votre enthousiasme, y'a moyen que l'auteur poste toute seule comme une grande...)  
**


	19. Réminiscence

**Chapitre 19 ****: Réminiscence **

Il fallut un certain temps à Hermione pour ouvrir les yeux. Le double lui fut nécessaire pour comprendre –ou plutôt deviner– où elle se trouvait…

Des draps clairs et délicats. Une lumière tamisée. Un lit à baldaquin. Une décoration recherchée. Cette odeur…

_Enfoiré !_

« Réveillée ? »

Elle sursauta. Il était là, assis sur une chaise, à son chevet... tout ce dont elle aurait rêvé quelques mois plus tôt. Mais plus maintenant. Il était trop tard.

« Casse-toi...

-A ta guise, souffla-t-il en souriant à demi, se levant pour sortir. Je t'apporterai à manger dans quelques heure... »

A ces mots, la jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer : que croyait-il ?

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions : je ne compte pas rester là une seconde de plus... »

L'homme s'arrêta, sourit de nouveau, avec cet air narquois qui donnait à Hermione une folle envie de le gifler.

« Mais bien sûr, je ne te retiens pas, lève-toi et pars... »

Étrange qu'il réponde cela... Quelque chose clochait... Tant pis ! La sorcière rejeta ses couvertures sans se soucier de sa nudité et tenta de se lever. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

« Aurais-tu oublié ta condition ? argua-t-il, un rictus moqueur tirant ses lèvres, voilà trop longtemps que tu n'as pas consommé de sang, qu'il soit humain ou de vampire. De plus, tu en as perdu énormément. Tant que tu ne t'abreuveras pas et que tu t'obstineras à refuser mon aide, alors tu seras faible et tu ne pourras quitter ces lieux. Et tu mourras. A toi de choisir…

-Sors d'ici ! Tu n'as jamais fait que mon malheur sale Mangemort ! »

La sorcière ne voulait plus le voir, il la dégoûtait. Une fois encore, elle était prisonnière, et il serait son bourreau… Ne plus pouvoir se lever… Même se redresser sur son coude lui était difficile… Il lui aurait suffit de mordre le bras de celui qui avait été son mentor… Une simple gorgée de ce nectar écarlate courant dans ses veines aurait eu sur elle un effet salutaire, et lui aurait permis de quitter cet endroit… Quelques gouttes…

_Foutaises !_

Jamais elle ne s'abaisserai à cela… Mais elle était si fatiguée… Ses paupières, si lourdes, se fermaient contre sa volonté, et le vampire plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**66 9 66**

Un murmure.

« Sois gentille, attends-moi un peu, j'ai encore quelques affaires à mettre en ordre dans mon bureau, ensuite je te rejoindrai… »

Une voix de femme. Suave.

« C'est promis ?

-Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je y résister : tu es si désirable… »

Le froissement de la soie et la bruit d'un baiser ardent. Un gémissement féminin. Une porte qui se ferme.

La conversation avait réveillée Hermione, qui avait identifié la voix de celui qui avait trahi Voldemort, sans reconnaître celle de la femme avait qui il discutait. Cependant, le ton de ces phrases susurrées en disait long sur…

Des pas. Escarpins à talon aiguille sans aucun doute. Une démarche souple, féline. Ce n'était pas un vampire. C'était une femme. Un mètre soixante-dix. Peut-être un tout petit peu plus. Soixante-quinze plutôt. A peine soixante kilos au vu de la légèreté de son pas. Elle semblait s'arrêter devant chaque pièce, s'y attardant un instant. Elle se rapprochait.

« Je ne pensais pas que Lucifer avait si mauvais goût… Une gamine… Ne me dis pas que tu es sa femme, poupée malingre ? »

La garce. Les cheveux mi-longs, blonds, de grands yeux indigo. Un visage tout simplement parfait et un corps de rêve. L'arrogance de celle qui lui faisait face se traduisait à la fois dans le port de son menton et dans son regard méprisant.

« Il va te tuer. »

La femme éclata de rire.

« Non, il va se coucher contre moi, passer la nuit à me faire gémir, enfoncer ses crocs dans ma peau… Ce sera si bon, et toi tu resteras là à l'attendre dans tes draps froissés par ton désir. _Seule_. Car crois-moi, quand il m'aura goûtée, il ne pourra plus me lâcher…

-Tu es folle : tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ton sang. »

Son interlocutrice la dévisagea un instant, puis s'avança vers l'ex Griffondor. Elle attrapa la couverture qui recouvrait la sorcière et la rejeta, découvrant son corps nu. Un frisson courut sur l'échine de la brunette. Les ongles longs de l'inconnue parcoururent son ventre, puis ses doigts. Quelque chose empêchait la sorcière de réagir, de lui interdire de la toucher ainsi. Ses lèvres écarlates la fascinaient… Alanguie par la fatigue, le vampire regardait la main pâle glisser vers ses jambes, sentant son corps se tendre à ce contact. Jamais une femme… Un sourire barra la figure de la blonde alors qu'elle la caressait plus intimement encore, regardant ses yeux se voiler de désir.

« Crois-tu vraiment que c'est moi qui suis folle, alors que tout ton corps brûle de désir ? Je penserai à toi quand il me fera l'amour… Bonne nuit… ».

Sur ces mots, elle sortit. La sorcière tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque, d'oublier à quel point ces attouchements l'avaient électrisée. De même, elle essaya de ne pas écouter leurs paroles si douces lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, ni leurs soupirs, ou leur gémissements rauques, ni ce petit cri qu'elle poussa lorsqu'il planta ses canines dans son cou. Comment osait-il, alors qu'il savait qu'elle entendait tout ? Tant d'images tournaient dans sa tête… Elle avait mal, mal de son désir inassouvi, mal de cette envie de sang qui gagnait chacune de ses fibres…

_Besoin de…_

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils recommencèrent une deuxième fois, puis une troisième… Hermione avait beau se boucher les oreilles, rien n'y faisait : son ouïe de vampire était trop fine… Comme elle aurait aimé n'être pas là, avoir mordu Lucius et s'être enfuie loin de cette luxure qui ravageait son âme !

_Sois maudit Malfoy…_

Enfin, cela se calma, et le silence se fit. Un soupir de son ancien mentor. Ce salaud avait aimé ça en plus… Elle n'aurait jamais dû conclure ce maudit pacte !

Des pas.

Non, il n'allait quand même pas venir la narguer ?! Il se rapprochait…

Le Mangemort entra dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête. Était-ce pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues ? Elle-même ne savait rien de cette réaction plutôt puérile. Le fixer aurait été comme regarder son désir et ses faiblesses en face…

« Ne détourne pas tes yeux »

Malgré elle, la jeune femme obéit. Il avait passé un pantalon, mais avait négligé de mettre une chemise, révélant son buste musclé et couvert de cicatrices, par endroit rouge de griffures, de rouge à lèvres et autres marques que lui avait laissées son amante. La magnifique blonde gisait dans ses bras, morte. Deux traînées sanglantes sur sa poitrine nue, et la marque des crocs de celui qui l'avait prise dans son lit sur la peau tendre recouvrant sa carotide.

« Alors, murmura-t-il d'un ton mutin en recueillant sur sa langue un peu de l'hémoglobine qui coulait de la plaie de la femme, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

-…

-Tu crois qu'elle a aimé ?

-…

-Allons, tu l'as pourtant entendue ! A-t-elle assez gémi ou peut-être aurais-je dû insister un peu plus, lui…

-Sors. »

Au contraire, il s'assit près d'elle. Il puait le vice et la sang, et le parfum de son amante lui collait à la peau. Il se pencha sur l'ancienne Griffondor.

« Bois, je l'ai tuée pour toi… Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, ça l'excitait de finir bouffée par un vampire…

-Je ne prendrai rien de toi ! Rien de ce que tes mains ont frôlé ! rien que ton souffle ait effleuré !

-Ah bon ? C'est ce qu'on va voir… »

De nouveau, il s'abreuva à la source charmeuse du cadavre, sans consommer l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait prélevé. Le sang goûtait de ses lèvres sur le ventre nu d'Hermione. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, la contemplant un instant. Les perles rouges tâchaient ses lèvres blanchies par la rage, tandis que l'odeur de l'hémoglobine lui dilatait les pupilles. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait bu cette liqueur morbide, dans sa cellule, et le souvenir de tout ce qui avait suivi fit monter une douce chaleur dans son ventre.

« Bois… »

La bouche de la jeune femme était couverte de sang, il lui suffisait de le recueillir de sa langue… Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, il aurait ainsi gagné.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi borné que toi ! Mais vois-tu, je ne te laisserai pas mourir… »

Il s'allongea sur elle. La brunette se débattit, et une lueur farouche brûla dans ses yeux automne. Au marron vert plein de haine se mêlait autre chose…. Elle était trop faible pour lutter contre lui, et il la maîtrisa rapidement. Dans un baiser violent, il lui fit redécouvrir le goût du sang et l'ivresse. Alors sa nature ressurgit, et avec elle le désir vorace d'hémoglobine et de vice. Vampire elle était ; cette malédiction était inscrite dans son sang, et cet homme brisait à chaque fois les scellées de sa volonté.

Il l'avait voulu ; elle serait sa perte…

D'un geste, Hermione repoussa le cadavre. Aussi pur soit ce sang de sorcier de haute lignée, ce n'était pas de cette hémoglobine qu'elle se délecterait.

« Je te hais, murmura-t-elle en le mordant violemment, lui déchirant la gorge. »

La jeune femme le détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour tout ce qu'il était, et pour l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la chaleur de son liquide corporel se répandre dans sa gorge et tâcher sa peau nue. Ses forces lui revenaient, alors que celles de son mentor s'envolaient.

« Tu vas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son souffle tenait-il de l'affirmation ou de l'interrogation ? Un sourire carnassier étira les lèves de la sorcière.

**66 9 66**

**Bon, allez, un deuxième pour la route, mais c'est bien pasque vous êtes gentils (pis j'aime bien ce chapitre aussi...)**

**Perversion…**

**Ça vous plaît ? (enfin bon, d'un autre côté c'est pas pour rien, amis lecteurs, que vous tapez dans la catégorie M…)**

**BW & l'AD**


	20. Fier de mourir de sa main

**Chapitre 20 ****: Fier de mourir de sa main…**

Il avait gagné, elle était là, près de lui, enfin… Ces pensées ne lui auraient même pas effleuré l'esprit quelques années plus tôt. Il devait vieillir, sentir que sa fin était proche… Après tout, depuis combien de temps vivait-il ? Soudain, cela n'importait plus. Il n'avait rien fait de sa vie, ou plutôt rien fait de _bon_. Avait-il vraiment profité de toutes ces années ? Avait-il su tirer de chaque situation un plaisir infime, une illusion de bonheur ? Non, évidemment. Et cette nuance même l'aurait fait sourire il y a dix ans de cela : quelle importance ?

Faut-il sentir son énergie vitale s'éteindre pour prendre conscience de ce qui nous quitte ? Non, le vampire avait commencé à s'interroger sur son bonheur après sa fuite du quartier général de feu Voldemort. Non, après leur fuite. Après qu'il l'ait abandonnée dans le froid, blessée. Après qu'il lui ait tourné le dos… Vinrent regrets et remords, inquiétude et haine. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la tuer enfin, de briser sa nuque pour qu'elle cesse enfin de le hanter ?

_Hermione Granger… _

Au fond, tout était joué d'avance ; il avait perdu à la première goutte de son sang sur ses lèvres…

**66 9 66**

« Ce ne serait que justice…, murmura Lucius, en quelques lampées l'affaire sera close…

-…

-Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ? Vas-y, tu en crèves d'envie…

-… »

_Un instinct, quelque chose le poussait à désirer sa propre mort de ses crocs à e.l.l.e._

« Tu n'as pas le cran ? C'est ton côté Moldu qui ressort ? Allez, imagine le plaisir que tu en retirerais : une Sang-de-Bourbe achevant la célèbre lignée de Sang-Pur des Malfoy… Grisant non ?

-… »

_Jouer avec le feu, sentir sa fin, si proche…_

« Tu es abject…

-… »

Ces mots, de sa bouche, si cruels, si excitants…

_Sa vie sur les fil des crocs qu'il avait lui-même créés…_

_« Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tout ce que tu désires : ma mort, ta liberté, par Merlin, n'ai-je donc révélé qu'un vampire de pacotille ? Es-tu donc incapable de me donner la mort ! _

-…

-Je le savais, tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, une moins que rien, de ces sales Moldus à qui on fait don d'un misérable bout de bois et qui se croient doués d'une grâce qu'ils souillent de leurs esprits impurs ; étrangers à cet art dans leurs corps dépourvus de la moindre étincelle de magie ! Tu entends ça : tu n'es que de la merde ! Hein, sale Sang-de…

-TA GUEULE !! »

Ce cri, la rage dans ses yeux automne. La vie. Chacune des fibres de son corps brûlant de haine, chaque nerf tendu à son paroxysme, et cet aura magique dont la jeune femme irradiait… Cette beauté, cette colère, cette puissance… A elle seule elle pouvait faire basculer un pan du monde. Oui, en cet instant, rongé par le désir, Lucius Malfoy était fier de sa création, fier d'avoir sacré un tel vampire, fier d'avoir donné son sang à une telle femme…

_Fier de mourir de sa main._

Elle mordit.

**66 9 66**

.

**N'est-ce pas un beau chiffre, 20, pour achever une fic ?**

…

**Allez, devenez pas tout vert : dans les statuts c'est encore « in progress » **

**Mais bon, qques reviews auraient un effet bénéfique sur le rythme de parution, il faut bien l'avouer **

**Sinon c'est quand même risible de descendre une fic quand on est pas capable d'aligner 2 mots de français correct… m'enfin, passons…**

**Certes, DC & DS peut sembler traîner en longueur et se répéter, mais promis, les prochains chapitres vous surprendront… Pour tout vous avouer, il en reste 8, mais bon, qques reviews auraient un effet bénéfique sur le rythme de parution, il faut bien l'avouer**

.

**BW & l'AD**


	21. Reste

**Chapitre 21 ****: Reste…**

Ses crocs pénétrèrent une nouvelle fois la chair tendre du cou de l'homme, du côté opposé à celui où elle l'avait mordu la dernière fois. L'Auror aspira le sang avec violence, et avec lui la vie de son mentor.

L'hémoglobine lui tournait la tête, tout autour d'elle n'était que haine. Rage et colère. Une fois de plus, un mot de trop. Dans sa bouche, ce nom infâme était intolérable…

_Sang-de-Bourbe..._

Si elle l'avait regardé, elle aurait aperçu un voile de désir sur ses iris acier. Si elle avait prêté attention à ses traits, elle aurait compris que derrière son dégoût apparent se cachait une fascination maladive. Mais il avait tout prévu ; en la provoquant ainsi, l'homme savait que la sorcière se noierai dans sa propre douleur, incapable de percevoir distinctement la réalité.

Il avait animé sa mort, l'avait orchestrée tel un marionnettiste répétant sa plus belle scène. Tout était parfait. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire…

Sauf que notre bon Lucius avait négligé un détail. Un détail certes minime, mais pourtant capital.

Avant d'être sorcier, vampire, ou encore Mangemort, puis ex-Mangemort, il était un être humain. Un être humain pour le moins étrange, il faut bien l'avouer, puisqu'affublé de crocs, doté de magie et marqué par le Sceau, mais un être humain tout de même.

Un être humain avec des _sentiments_…

Alors que tout s'effritait et que le monde même perdait de sa consistance, seuls deux amandes automne restaient nettes sur le fond chaotiques de son dérapage contrôlé vers sa propre fin. Et c'est à la propriétaire de ce regard qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser son dernier murmure…

.

_« Hermione… »_

_._

Un déclic.

Comme le plongeur infortuné remontant à la surface, à deux doigts de replonger, la jeune femme suffoqua. Dans son souffle elle comprit. Elle comprit la femme, la provocation. Elle comprit son abandon et sa douleur, les remords et les regrets. Elle comprit l'apprentissage. Elle comprit les sentiments.

.

_Elle comprit la dernière leçon du vampire._

_._

Ses doigts s'activèrent. D'une main l'Auror stoppa les hémorragies en compressant certains points du corps meurtri, puis, quand le sang cessa de couler, elle ferma ses blessures de sa salive . De l'autre elle saisit sa baguette et maintint le corps entre la vie et la mort, l'empêchant de basculer.

D'un coup de dent, la jeune femme s'ouvrit le bras, présentant sa plaie aux lèvres du vampire. Le liquide rouge entra dans sa bouche, puis s'écoula lentement sur le menton de blessé, glissant sur sa poitrine. Il était incapable de garder l'offrande.

Alors la sorcière posa ses propres lèvres sur la coupure, aspirant son liquide corporel, le déversant dans la bouche de celui qu'elle avait manqué de tuer et, par un massage particulier de la gorge, le força à déglutir, malgré sa semi-inconscience. Le rouge revint peu à peu à ses joues cadavériques, et son rythme cardiaque désespérément faible reprit doucement un cours plus normal.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que son souffle sur son poignet était redevenu normal, la jeune femme retira son bras. Sa tête tournait, et une lourde torpeur l'envahit. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de sa situation, fatiguée de cet homme, fatiguée de son travail… Tout était si compliqué… Maintenant, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Elle s'allongea aux côtés de son ancien mentor, se blottissant contre son corps, oubliant sa propre nudité, et s'endormit enfin.

**66 9 66**

Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent doucement. Elle avait chaud, elle était bien, en sécurité… Pour un peu elle se serait rendormie… seulement la jeune femme n'était pas seule. A ses côtés, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds dont le regard métallique la fixaient songeusement.

« Tu es stupide, railla-t-il doucement, t'endormir avec une plaie ouverte… pour un peu on aurait cru à un suicide…

-… »

La sorcière préféra ne rien dire et se blottir contre lui. Il se tut, passant une main distraite dans sa tignasse brune emmêlée.

« … pourquoi ? »

Très bonne question. Elle aurait pu le laisser crever là, mais il avait dit quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Sa façon de prononcer son prénom, dans un soupir, la consonance de celui-ci dans sa bouche, les syllabes combinées avec l'intonation de sa voix…

« J'avais perdu le compte de nos dettes mutuelles… marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux afin de réapprivoiser Morphée, alors je me suis dit qu'avec l'autre vampire, c'était encore moi qui te devais une vie.

-Tu essaies de me tuer pour écouler tes dettes ? protesta-t-il en riant, en voilà des manières ! Et puis ça ne change rien à nos comptes puisque je viens une nouvelle fois de t'éviter le trépas…

-Eh bien, rétorqua-t-elle en baillant, je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente de te sauver la vie, comme ça on sera quitte, mais pour l'instant tais-toi un peu, j'ai besoin de dormir… »

Étrange comme il prenait bien sa façon de lui parler… Mais… que faisait-il ? N'était-il pas en train de se lever du lit ? Lui qui lui tenait si chaud… Seulement, la sorcière n'était pas d'humeur à laisser s'enfuir sa bouillotte du moment. D'un geste vif, elle se cramponna à son bras.

« Reste…

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Imagine qu'on te tue quand tu sors de la chambre… Allez, reste un peu, j'ai sommeil ; si tu pars je vais avoir froid et je ne pourrai pas dormir…

-Et je vais t'avoir sur mon dos comme ça longtemps ? demanda-t-il en souriant doucement, se recouchant à ses côtés.

-Moui… grogna-t-elle en replongeant dans une douce somnolence. »

**66 9 66**

Lucius l'observa un instant. Elle était belle. Ses traits détendus, calmes, lui donnaient un air serein qui faisait perdre à son visage sa dureté habituelle. On aurait dit qu'elle en avait assez de leur relation instable, où ils manquaient de se tuer à chaque rencontre, qu'elle était exténuée par tout cela. Il fallait bien avouer que lui-même en était fatigué.

Sa main glissa le long de sa joue, puis suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de descendre vers son cou, lentement. Avec quelle fascination il la redécouvrait, lui qui avait été pour elle le premier…

Après une hésitation, il repoussa le drap qui recouvrait la sorcière. Il se délecta de la vision de son corps dont le souvenir l'avait obsédé durant des nuits et des nuits. Sa main glissa entre ses clavicules, puis sur son épaule, sans se presser. Il contourna un de ses seins, puis l'effleura, avant de jouer un moment avec sa pointe délicate. La jeune femme soupira lascivement dans son sommeil.

Il suivit ensuite la ligne que traçaient ses abdominaux, caressant son ventre mince, s'arrêtant sur son nombril parfait. Sa paume erra un moment sur ses cuisses musclées et, plus il remontait, plus elle se cambrait, perdue dans ses songes. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque ses doigts se perdirent en elle, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un gémissement, embués de fatigue, brillant de désir.

Hermione s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui retirait ses vêtements dans une frénésie accentuée par le manque. Le mouvement indécent de ses hanches sur son bassin retranchait le vampire dans ses limites, et il ne tint pas longtemps avant de la contenter en soupirant de plaisir.

.

Allongé sur elle, alors qu'elle le tenait serré contre lui après l'amour, il s'entendit prononcer ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné laisser échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime »

Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de profiter des femmes endormies, murmura-t-elle avec malice, et de tenter de te faire pardonner en leur faisant de grandes déclarations… »

L'ancien Mangemort sourit à son tour. Elle pivota leurs corps soudés pour s'allonger tout contre lui, tirant sur eux le drap léger.

Une fois encore, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle tendit doucement vers le sommeil.

« Je t'aime aussi, énonça-t-elle en baillant, les paupières closes, je te le dis tout de suite pour que tu ne me réveilles pas en pleine nuit, ou en pleine journée, pour me demander si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, en me menaçant de te jeter par la fenêtre si je ne te réponds pas, ça t'évitera de finir en crêpe dans le jardin… »

**66 9 66**

**Dernier paragraphe, référence filmographique !**

**A vos cerveaux !**

**BW & l'AD**


	22. Un froid matin d'hiver

**Chapitre 22 ****: Un froid matin d'hiver**

.

Hermione se leva en se frottant les yeux. Elle s'étira lentement, bailla et passa une main désespérée dans ses cheveux en bataille. Inutile d'espérer qu'ils se soient coiffés tout seuls pendant son sommeil… Pieds nus sur le carrelage, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tel un zombie.

D'un geste encore endormi, la jeune femme ouvrit le frigo, et en tira une brique de lait entamée, qu'elle but directement à la mince fente qui faisait office d'ouverture. Emportant l'objet de carton avec elle, la sorcière s'assit à la fenêtre, laissant le froid réveiller doucement son corps pâle, son visage exposé au soleil orgueilleux de ce doux matin d'hiver. Les yeux fermés, elle respira à plein poumon la brise de novembre qui la faisait frissonner.

Le chemise ouverte qui lui servait de pyjama, descendant à peine sous ses fesses, se soulevait doucement au gré du vent léger. Elle entendait la vie : les oiseaux glacés et leur faible battement d'aile, ce renard penaud à des centaines de mètres qui se recroquevillait dans sa tanière, un petit enfant et ses jouets de bois. Elle sentait la vie : l'odeur du matin, de la rosée, celle du café des habitants de la ville…

Des sons plus proches lui effleurèrent les sens. L'homme qui partageait son existence refermait son livre, ouvert depuis longtemps sans doute, se levait en se craquant légèrement le dos, puis se dirigeait vers la pièce où elle se trouvait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, appuyé au chambranle.

Hermione ne parlait jamais le matin : elle contemplait, elle vivait. Mais qu'on ne lui adresse pas la parole avant qu'elle ait émergé des limbes tissées par Morphée. Cela, Lucius l'avait vite compris…

Il s'assit à la fenêtre, à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans son regard métallique. Il était habillé, et sans doute levé depuis un certain temps. L'ancien Mangemort lui emprunta le lait et le but à son tour, avant de porter la brique à la bouche de son amante. Elle sourit, finit le lait et le regarda se lever et partir. Elle aimait leurs silences, se délectait de leurs conversations, de la flamme de leurs interjections, du pouvoir charmeur de leurs discours. Sa présence…

Le temps avait filé plus vite que la brunette ne l'aurait imaginé, et elle aurait été incapable de déterminer concrètement depuis combien de jours elle habitait chez son ancien mentor. Elle n'était pas retournée chez elle, n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, s'était vêtue des chemises de son amant. Ils n'étaient pas sortis chasser depuis ce dernier soir où tout s'était joué, se cantonnant aux réserves personnelles du vampire. Certes, l'hémoglobine était moins fraîche, et le plaisir qu'ils en tiraient en était diminué, mais ils se rattrapaient dans bien d'autres domaines…

Les journées et les nuits s'écoulaient à leur rythme, plus ou moins intenses, tandis qu'ils se ravissaient de leur présence mutuelle. Ils se découvraient avec douceur, perçaient à jour des imperfections au goût de trésors.

Hermione se leva à son tour, secouant sa crinière sauvage emmêlée par ses ébats nocturnes. Elle traversa les diverses pièces du manoir, et alla s'accrocher au cou de cet homme qui la fascinait tant. Un regard et un baiser langoureux.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-elle à son oreille »

Le grand blond lui sourit en lui susurrant de même, réitérant l'embrassade qui prenait une tournure indécente.

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux de ne pas te vêtir plus en ma présence ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.

-Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, un regard enjôleur, commençant à lui déboutonner sa chemise, après tout, je n'ai peur de rien Monsieur le Vampire… »

Les lèvres de l'homme se perdirent sous l'unique vêtement de l'Aurore qui lui griffait le torse. Il la déposa doucement sur la table la plus proche sur laquelle elle l'entraîna, lascive. Sa nudité impudique frappa sa rétine, avivant son désir tout autant que la langue que la jeune femme passait sur ses lèvres avec un air plein de sous-entendus…

L'ancien Mangemort s'apprêtait à mordre le haut de la cuisse de sa partenaire, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle l'attira à lui, il oublia tout… ou presque.

Une voix.

_« Lucifer ! »_

**66 9 66**

Ce nom, c'était celui du vampire. Dans la Communauté que formaient les êtres de crocs, c'était de cette manière qu'on le désignait, et c'était ganté de cette appellation qu'il aimait à apparaître à ses victimes…

Et cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien…

« Maître, sourit-il, quel bon vent vous amène ? »

L'homme en noir se matérialisé, et releva son masque, sa cape retombant sur ses flancs. Son sourire découvrit deux crocs scintillants.

« Je m'excuse de te déranger en si bonne compagnie… »

Son regard bleu transparent, pénétrant, s'arrêta sur Hermione avec bonté. Elle frissonna, croisant la chemise sur son corps nu.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Proposa l'ancien Mangemort, je n'ai rien de très frais, mais j'ai gardé un peu de sang de sorcier de lignée pure, pour les grandes occasions… et il me semble que si tu es ici, c'est pour une raison précise et importante…

-Mon cher disciple, toujours aussi lucide et prévenant… »

Les yeux de l'Aurore allaient de l'un à l'autre. Lucius lui avait raconté qu'il avait été mordu par un Maître Vampire, c'est-à-dire un être de la nuit maîtrisant parfaitement ses pouvoirs et à même de transmettre ses connaissances pour former de nouveaux crocs qui enseigneraient à leur tour.

Ils s'assirent, et l'aîné commença à parler.

« Lucifer, entama-t-il, je vieillis. Cela ne se voit pas, mais j'ai fait mon temps. J'ai vécu ma jeunesse vampirique de débauche, de sang et de luxure, puis j'ai servi ma propre justice, mes idéaux. Enfin, j'ai fait mon devoir de vampire en créant de nouveaux vampires et en leur inculquant mon savoir. Et maintenant, ma compagne et moi-même aspirons à la paix, au calme. Nous allons nous retirer de la Confrérie… »

En les observant converser, la brunette se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette discussion.

« Je vous laisse, chuchota-t-elle »

Elle tournait les talons quand une voix impérieuse résonna jusque dans son esprit.

« Reste. »

C'était le vieux vampire qui avait parlé… Non… il n'avait pas parlé… il avait _ordonné_, de ces ordres auxquels personne ne peut résister… Une force dans sa tête, qui martelait l'injonction, inlassablement.

_Manipulation…_

La jeune femme se retourna, noyant ses prunelles dans celles sans âge de son interlocuteur.

« Ne recommencez _jamais_ »

Il sourit d'un air mauvais, s'insinuant à nouveaux dans son esprit, fouillant son âme à la recherche de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? La sorcière le sentait, comme une main étrangère l'effleurant intimement, et le dégoût la prit. Il caressa ses vices et ses secrets. La rage lui brûla le cœur, et elle banda ses forces pour contrer cette intrusion malsaine. La présence lui échappait sans cesse, comme glissante sous sa volonté, continuant son exploration.

Une seule solution pour traquer une proie fuyante : la cerner.

Une à une, elle ferma les zones de son âme, encerclant lentement mais sûrement cette magie improbable qui la sondait inlassablement. Puis, avant qu'il ne se comprenne acculé, elle lui ouvrit la porte de ses faiblesses apparentes. Il fondit tel un faucon sur sa proie tremblante. Elle l'y enferma et l'y étrangla. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et la jolie brune le projeta violemment hors d'elle.

Sa respiration était hachée, saccadée. Elle se sentait épuisée, éreintée…

« Assieds-toi, suggéra le Maître d'une voix douce, tu as ta place dans cette discussion ».

La jeune femme accepta et s'assit entre son amant et le mentor de ce dernier. A travers le regard froid de Lucius, elle discernait une pointe de fierté.

« Je vais donc me retirer, poursuivit-il, mais il me faut un successeur. Tu es mon meilleur disciple. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, une fois de plus.

-Je refuse Obéron. »

La réponse avait claqué, sèche. Ses iris de métal s'étaient durcis, comme si une colère sourde s'était emparé du dernier Malfoy.

« Je m'en doutais, soupira le vampire… Morgane, viens à mon aide, je t'en prie… »Un courant d'air traversa la pièce, et une femme d'une trentaine d'années apparut dans la pièce, posant ses mains sur les épaules du Maître.

« Lucifer, tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable ; tu n'as pas changé… »

Un pic de jalousie tirailla l'ancienne Griffondor lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toute rage avait quitté son amant, et que ne se lisait sur son visage que respect et…

« Ainsi, c'est toi Hermione »

Elle sursauta, gagnée par la chaleur amicale de cette femme.

« Eh oui, ajouta-t-elle en riant, tu es assez célèbre dans le milieu vampire, non seulement pour tes origines et tes pouvoirs extrêmement développés, mais également pour avoir su saisir l'âme de notre diablotin… »

L'antipathie qu'elle avait éprouvé pour cette femme quitta la sorcière : une mère pour Lucius, voilà ce qu'elle était.

« Lucius, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. Pour moi tu es comme mon fils. Je connais tes qualités, tes faiblesses. Tu as le devenir d'un Maître, et c'est notre Ecole que nous souhaitons que tu reprennes, à ta manière. Nous t'avons enseigné notre art, Obéron et moi, ta propre expérience t'a appris beaucoup, et cette jeune femme a complété ta formation, à sa façon. Tu as créé un vampire à ton tour, par deux fois, et sans le sceau des Maîtres. Tu es maintenant prêt à recevoir ce titre. »

-Morgane…

-Si tu le souhaites, nous t'accompagnerons durant le Sacrement.

-Mais, il faut qu'elle accepte de me suivre, hésita-t-il, et je ne sais pas si…

-Il me semble que tu as une langue… Nous reviendrons demain, à la même heure, pour prendre connaissance de ta décision. »

Et, sur ces mots, ils disparurent.

Lucius resta songeur, puis se leva. L'homme blond se campa devant la jeune femme, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Enfin, il parla.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

.

**66 9 66**

.

**Si cette fic avait été à l'eau de rose, elle aurait répondu oui, un chapitre de flamme et zoup, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant…**

**Là je pense que vous n'y croyez pas trop, non ?**

**BW & l'AD**

**PS : Référence : le film Les Marmottes **


	23. Sept ans de réflexion

**Chapitre 23 ****: Sept ans de réflexion**

.

Hermione suffoqua.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il soupira.

« Obéron et Morgane sont mes Maîtres. Ce sont eux qui m'ont formé, qui ont fait de moi le vampire que je suis. C'est à la fois un devoir et un honneur de reprendre leur nom pour former à mon tour et faire perdurer ce savoir qui m'a été transmis. Nous étions plusieurs disciples, c'est donc avec d'autant plus de fierté que reçois cette proposition.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'accepter ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise de ces confessions.

-Cette décision n'appartient pas qu'à moi seul.

-…

-Il faut être deux pour reprendre une Ecole. Je t'ai faite vampire, c'est donc, en toute logique, avec toi que je devrais transmettre ces connaissances.

-…

-Ce n'est pas juste un papier que l'on signe, ou un engagement à la légère. Si j'accepte, et que tu affirmes le désir de m'accompagner dans cette voie, c'est à vie que nous serons liés.

-Mais, objecta l'ancienne Griffondor, tu es déjà marié, donc déjà engagé.

-Non, avec Narcissia, c'était un mariage sorcier, et non une union de vampire. Seuls nos noms étaient mêlés, et non nos destinées… »

Hermione le contempla un instant. Il était tellement différent du monstre froid qu'elle avait connu pour la première fois ! C'en était presque effrayant.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir, murmura-t-elle doucement, j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires, dans ma tête. Dans mon âme aussi. »

Elle se leva, récupéra ses effets personnes, puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de transplaner dans son appartement.

**66 9 66**

La sensation de la poignée sous sa paume, tellement familière… Hermione ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans son appartement sombre. Il y stagnait une odeur de renfermé qu'accentuaient les volets clos et le désordre ambiant.

_Chez elle…_

Elle ouvrit stores et fenêtres, repoussa les rideaux, laissant le soleil d'hiver réveiller lentement les pièces endormies dans l'attente du retour de leur propriétaire. Peut-être commencer par faire un peu de rangement, elle réfléchirait ensuite à la proposition décousue de Malfoy. Et puis il faudrait qu'elle fasse le tri dans ce qu'elle allait emmener… Elle commençait à être un peu grande pour trimballer son carton de peluches… Et puis tous ces cadres, ces souvenirs… Non, à coup sûr, ils n'avaient pas leur place dans sa nouvelle habitation… Nouvelle habitation ? Mais… doucement, rien n'était encore fait ! Et puis en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Vivre avec lui… Supporter les petites manies qu'il aurait en vieillissant, partager son quotidien, ses humeurs… Plus d'échappatoire… Peut-être même qu'elle devrait lui rendre des comptes…

Désespérée, la jeune femme s'assit en tailleurs au milieu des tas d'habits, de livres, d'affaires de dessin, de lettres et autres relevés d'impôts qui jonchaient le sol. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle se laissa aller à son dilemme. Perdrait-elle sa liberté en acceptant ce bonheur ? Était-elle vraiment heureuse dans sa liberté actuelle ?

Tout cela était vraiment trop compliqué… Au moins n'aurait-elle jamais de belle-mère avec cet homme là… Ses parents étant morts… tiens, d'ailleurs cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'était pas allée voir les siens… Donc au programme, rangement et visite à ses géniteurs. Et puis peut-être Ginny, Harry et tous les autres, à qui l'ex-Griffondor n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps…

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent machinalement sur un vieux paquet de gitanes. Souvenirs, souvenirs… La sorcière porta à ses lèvres la plus à gauche des trois restantes et l'alluma, accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle observait la rue, les rares passants, les arbres dénudés. Le ciel avait une teinte particulière, et la fumée de sa cigarette s'élevant vers l'azur glacé y apposait un contraste saisissant. Quelque chose qu'on n'oublie pas. Quelque chose qui accroche le regard, qui appelle à être représenté. Son chevalet traînait dans un coin, et l'Aurore retrouva tant bien que mal ses vieux tubes de peinture poussiéreux, ainsi que cinq pinceaux fatigués. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon hâtif et négligé, à l'aide de quatre pinceaux, gardant le plus épais pour balayer la toile vierge des premières couleurs. La brunette orchestra sa palette avec une précision dénotant l'habitude, puis commença à peindre.

Hermione traça les habitations qu'elle voyait de son appartement, esquissa les arbres s'élevant vers le ciel, s'imprégnant de chaque impression, de chaque couleur qui s'imposait à son regard, comme lui criant _« représente-moi, empare-toi de moi, aime-moi ! »_. Ce n'était plus une simple vue de sa fenêtre : c'était _son _paysage, éphémère, qu'elle fixait inexorablement sur sa toile, le sortant hors du temps pour l'exposer à un nouveau cadran solaire de vie qu'était la dégradation matérielle de la peinture.

Absorbée par sa tâche, son mégot se consumant seul sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle ne voyait plus le temps passer. Elle oublia tout, comme si la vie s'était suspendue au bout de ses pinceaux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette scène qui se matérialisait sous ses yeux, ce moment de son existence qu'elle fixait, preuve infime de sa présence sur la surface du globe, l'espace d'un instant, d'un trait hasardeux… La jeune femme voyait le soleil poursuivre sa course, sans associer cet élément à une notion temporelle, de la même manière qu'elle voyait les tâches de couleur sur ses doigts, et rabattait hors de son visage des mèches de cheveux indisciplinées, ou s'essuyait distraitement les mains sur ses vêtements.

_Transe_

Les dernières minutes de cet instant perdu furent pour un minuscule oiseau écarlate, perché en haut d'un toit, qui lui jetait un regard curieux. La jeune femme lissa sa dernière plume avec application, amour, comme une histoire qu'on achève, un regard doux-amer… Alors, la sorcière s'étira, sourit silencieusement à sa toile, et le temps reprit son cours. L'esprit étrangement vide, détendue, calme, elle alla prendre une longue douche brûlante, puis s'habilla légèrement pour se rendre chez ses parents.

L'Aurore n'eut aucune hésitation devant la porte close. C'était la même chose : chaque fois qu'elle créait, dessinant ou écrivant quelques lignes d'une prose plus ou moins versifiée, une étrange plénitude envahissait son âme, clarifiant le présent, éloignant l'avenir, jetant un voile immatériel sur le passé, apaisant. Tout était tellement plus simple un pinceau ou une plume à la main…

Hermione frappa.

Ils lui ouvrirent, lui reprochèrent doucement le peu de nouvelles qu'elle avait données, mais le cœur n'y était pas tant ils étaient heureux de la revoir. Ils vieillissaient tendrement, et peu à peu, la jeune femme comprit le tour qu'elle pouvait donner à sa vie. Tout était modifiable et modulable. _Ce n'était qu'une question de choix._

Quand la brunette les embrassa et prit congé d'eux, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle respira l'air glacée qui lui brûla la gorge. C'était une belle soirée. Les ténèbres de la voûte céleste étaient clairsemées d'étoiles, et un fin croissant de lune s'y dessinait.

Direction le monde sorcier, _son univers…_

La troisième brique. Le Chemin de Traverse. A l'approche de Noël, nombreux étaient ces mages emmitouflés dans leurs capes qui commençaient leurs achats. Les rues étaient animées, pleines de couleur et de chaleur malgré le froid ambiant. Oui, là pouvait être sa place si elle en décidait ainsi…

Son errance, un sourire aux lèvres, la conduisit dans la résidence sorcière où habitaient Harry et Ginny. Il commençait à neiger. Les cheveux parsemés de flocons blancs, l'ex-Griffondor sonna. C'est une rouquine enjouée qui lui ouvrit… ainsi qu'un second personnage, encore indistinct et mystérieux, mais dont la présence ne faisait aucun doute…

« 'Mione, ça faisait un bail ! s'écria la jeune femme rousse. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Leur logis était coloré, accueillant. Chaleureux. Elle embrassa Harry, qui la serra contre lui. Ron aussi était là, avec Luna, et puis les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que Lupin et d'autres membres de la Communauté.

_Des intimes._

« Dis donc Gin', tu m'avais caché ce futur polichinelle aux yeux verts ! Mais je dérange peut-être… ?

-Eh oui, je voulais te faire la surprise, rougit la cadette, mais là il commence vraiment à se voir… Penses-tu, tu ne déranges jamais, et puis tu as été très… absente ces temps-ci.

-Je l'admet, mais j'étais dans une situation… particulière… Tu sais quoi ? Je te prédis que ce sera une petit garçon avec les iris émeraude de son père, et le bon caractère de sa mère : une furie qui te fera devenir blanche avant l'âge, tenace mais enjoué, et non à moitié dépressif comme le papa…

-On verra bien, rétorqua le Survivant, mais de toute façon, il ou elle aura de nombreux frères et soeurs, alors dans le tas, il y en aura bien un ou une qui héritera de ma mélancolie ténébreuse… Ce sera un tombeur… ou une tombeuse ! »

Hermione salua tous les invités et s'assit parmi eux. Ils la questionnèrent, et elle leur répondit, prenant à son tour de leurs nouvelles. Le bonheur de tous était palpable. Chacun avait suivi sa voie, avait changé, mais tous avaient choisi de conserver intacte leur amitié, presque plus forte que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Différente mais toujours la même. _Paradoxe_. Se perdre de vue, se retrouver… C'était peut-être cela la vie…

_Ne jamais oublier… ?_

« Attends Gin', je vais t'aider à préparer les concombres »

Les deux jeunes femmes babillaient dans la cuisine, quand la rouquine posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Bon, et toi, tu en es où ? »

Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus obscurs entre elles. Chaque inclination de sourcil avait sa signification propre, tout comme chaque coup d'œil.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Alors l'Aurore lui expliqua sa situation, tout en épluchant les légumes. Son interlocutrice, l'écoutant avec attention, ne la coupa pas une seule fois, mais sur son visage se lisaient des émotions contradictoires au fil de son récit.

« Hermione, personne ne peut décider à ta place. Je suis touchée que tu m'en parles, et je ferai mon possible pour t'aider à y voir plus clair, mais c'est à toi seule qu'appartient de décider où tu placeras ton espoir de bonheur. Peut-être t'attend-il avec Lucius Malfoy, peut-être réside-t-il ailleurs. Ce qui est sûr cependant, c'est que ce n'est pas en t'interrogeant des années durant, en restant bras ballant à attendre une illumination, qu'il te tombera dans la main !… En tout cas, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais imaginé une vie rangée… Après tout, si tu t'engages dans cette voie, tu ne verras pas passer ton immortalité ! »

La brunette sourit. C'était bien une réponse de son amie… Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à sa longévité par rapport à l'existence de ses amis, si courte aux yeux d'un vampire… Ce serait une nouvelle séparation à vivre. Ce serait les voir vieillir, voir grandir leurs enfants, tout cela en restant jeune et seule…

« Allez, viens, souris, allons rejoindre les autres : il y assez de concombres pour un régiment ! Et puis rien n'est définitif : tu es libre et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici… Si tu es traquée, nous serons les Gardiens de ton Secret, n'aie crainte. Tu sais ce que tu as fait pour nous, et même sans cela, je serai toujours là pour toi. Nous serons toujours là pour toi d'ailleurs… Regarde-les tous, écoute-les, nous sommes unis. Tu n'es pas seule, comme nous ne le sommes pas non plus. Regarde au fond de toi : la solitude ressentie a souvent été provoquée délibérément par l'exclusion volontaire… J'espère sincèrement que tu ne feras plus jamais cette « erreur » … »

Il était trois heures du matin lorsqu'Hermione les quitta, s'engouffrant dans la nuit froide. Son amie au visage clairsemé de tâches de rousseur l'avait rattrapé par le bras.

_« Courage, tiens-moi au courant, et ne nous oublie pas… »_

Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. _Tu n'es pas seule. Tu es libre. Toujours là pour toi. Libre. Libre. Libre…_

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant la neige se poser sur son visage et fondre instantanément. Les yeux perdus dans les étoiles, la lune au bord des lèvres, elle souriait.

Elle avait fait son choix.

**66 9 66**

.

**Un ton peut-être différent, plus sérieux, qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis là-dessus est important.**

**Eh eh, encore une référence dans le titre (filmographique et très facile, sautez sur l'opportunité !).**

**C'est vache de couper là, hein ? **

**Quelle va être la réponse à votre avis ??**

**BW & l'AD**


	24. En Avalon

**Chapitre 24 ****: En Avalon…**

.

La pénombre et l'humidité. La cendre sur le sol, crissant sous ses pas comme le sable le plus fin. Cette odeur d'encens, parfum épicé, sucré, complexe. Hermione était calme. Cela même la surprenait. Détendue malgré ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Confiante envers l'inconnu.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux sentiments, et la jeune femme se reconcentra sur ses pas. La courbure même des cercles inscrits dans la cendre par ses déplacements était capitale. La moindre erreur ferait échouer lamentablement le rituel, et elle se devait d'être infaillible.

Une salle souterraine, ronde. A son bras, Lucius. Sur leurs épaules, les manteaux des Maîtres. Recouvrant le sol, la cendre, essence magique qui leur permettrait d'inscrire éternellement leur serment, de le fixer dans le temps, à jamais. Au centre, une colonne de granite de petite taille. Au sommet de la pierre, une coupe d'un métal inconnu à l'ancienne Griffondor.

La brunette s'était répétée mentalement bien des fois la procédure à accomplir, aussi, lorsque le moment fut venu, se dirigea-t-elle vers le centre de la pièce, se positionnant à gauche de la coupe, alors que Malfoy se tenait à sa droite.

La jeune femme confia sa main gauche à Morgane, tandis que le père de Draco tendait sa main droite à Obéron. Leurs aînés leur entaillèrent chacun le pouce, laissant leur sang s'écouler dans le réceptacle métallique qui se mit à briller légèrement, comme se réveillant après des années d'hibernation. Entité à part, peut-être même esprit… Allez savoir…

_Aucun moyen de revenir en arrière…_

Elle l'avait rejoint dans la nuit, proche du matin, l'avait trouvé faisant les cent pas dans une pièce quelconque de son manoir, et son apparition avait tout à coup détendu les traits tirés de l'homme blond. La brunette se demanda même un instant si elle n'avait pas vu une vague de soulagement purifier son visage, une étincelle de joie dans le regard.

Leur hémoglobine se mélangeait inexorablement et, scellant leur destin, elle riva ses yeux dans les siens, s'y noya, joignant leurs mains blessées. Tour à tour, ils burent une gorgée de ce savoureux mélange. Leurs aînés se mutilèrent par la suite, transmettant leurs dernières connaissances à leurs disciples, et à nouveau la coupe tourna entre les quatre vampires.

Enfin, Obéron et Morgane entourèrent les mains des deux amants de leurs propres paumes, murmurant des incantations étranges, d'un langage d'une autre magie, incompréhensible encore pour les deux futurs Maîtres, mais gravées à jamais dans leur mémoire afin que, lorsque leur tour serait venu, ils puissent les prononcer parfaitement et les comprendre.

Une lumière aveuglante déchira la pénombre, comme née de la fusion de leurs chairs unies par la chaleur du désir, et Hermione se retint de hurler de douleur face à la sensation de brûlure intense sur le dos de sa main. Lorsque le supplice prit fin, la lueur s'évanouit, ne laissant sur leur peau encore fumante qu'un signe étrange, inconnu et retors, d'une beauté intrigante. Dynamique et puissante. Doux et acéré.

Là était la marque physique de leur union, et le transfert mutuel de leurs capacités, de leurs pouvoirs. Quant à leurs mains elles-mêmes, leur sensibilité semblait avoir été décuplée par la lumière blanche lors de leur contact. C'était comme si, les yeux fermés, ils pouvaient percevoir la pièce et leur entourage rien que par le frôlement de l'air sur leurs doigts. Du poignet à leurs ongles, chacune de leurs cellules paraissait vibrer de magie, prête à déferler sa puissance sur quiconque l'approcherait de trop près.

« Prenez garde, murmura Morgane, à présent votre main seule a plus de pouvoir que tout votre être. Elle recèle des pouvoirs qui ne doivent être utilisés qu'en situation extrême, lorsque rien d'autre n'est plus possible. Personne d'autres que vous deux ne pourra avoir de contact physique avec votre main, et elle ne devra pas être vue. Prenez ces gants, ils ont la particularité d'établir un lien avec vos connexions nerveuses, comme une seconde peau en quelque sorte. Ils sont étudiés de telle manière qu'ils réduisent la sensibilité de votre main gantée afin que vos deux membres antérieurs aient la même réceptivité au monde extérieur. Et n'oubliez jamais : le pouvoir se paye toujours ; ces nouvelles facultés peuvent vous sauver, ou bien au contraire vous faire plonger… »

Sur ces mots, la femme leur tendit un gant à chacun, et Hermione réalisa que les deux vieux mentors portaient également un gant identique. Noir et délicat, l'objet s'adaptait parfaitement à sa main, et il en était de même pour Lucius.

« Adieu mon fils, déclara Obéron en embrassant Malfoy sur le front, en guise de bénédiction, adieu ma fille ».

Il baisa son front à son tour, et Morgane fit de même.

« Adieu Maîtres… »

Les deux aînés, qui se tenaient la main, disparurent lentement, s'effaçant comme se dissipe un brouillard léger.

« En Avalon… susurra Morgane, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. »

_S'y retrouveraient-ils tous ?_

**66 9 66**

Ses lèvres douces de femme capturaient les siennes. Elle s'emparait de sa bouche voluptueusement, et dans ses yeux brûlaient l'indécente flamme du désir. Elle était à lui, d'une certaine façon. Désormais, si elle ne voulait plus de lui, elle devrait le tuer… Pourtant, Lucius savait qu'elle en était capable, mais du moins n'avait-il plus peur de la perdre, car de par leur nouveau lien le vampire saurait toujours, au fond de lui, où elle se trouvait, et si il lui était ou non arrivé quelque chose.

La jolie brune s'écarta de lui, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres. Elle s'assit sur le lit, retirant langoureusement chacun de ses vêtements, avec une lenteur exaspérante, ne gardant que son gant noir. C'était pour lui un supplice de voir ce corps parfait onduler lascivement en se révélant peu à peu, sans avoir la possibilité de la toucher.

La jeune femme s'allongea dans une pose équivoque, alléchante. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres…

_Provocation…_

« Tu cherches, souffla-t-il.

-Oui… »

Dans un murmure, il ensorcela une corde qui lui entoura les poignets, les plaquant au-dessus de la tête.

« Tu triches…

-Tu n'as pas encore tout vu… »

Un foulard vint lui bander les yeux, l'empêchant de distinguer les faits et gestes de son amant.

« Viens… »

Il s'exécuta, sans retirer ses vêtements. Avec perversité, il la détailla du regard, sachant que ses sens de vampire étaient extrêmement sensible à cela, et il se réjouit de la voir frissonner.

Il passa ensuite sa main juste au-dessus de sa peau, de telle manière qu'elle ait conscience de sa main dans son esprit, mais que sa peau ne soit pas rassasiée de ce contact, qu'elle en demande toujours plus. Sa respiration s'accéléra, à son plus grand plaisir, lorsque l'ancien Mangemort souffla sur son corps nu, offert.

« Que veux-tu que je te fasse ? susurra-t-il à ses lèvres, sans contact.

-Devine… »

Il passa ses mains sur sa peau, savourant chacune de ses courbes, y perdit ses lèvres, se nourrissant de ses soupirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

« Déshabille-toi… »

L'homme s'exécuta, sachant la partie gagnée d'avance. Le contact de leurs peau leur coupa le souffle, l'espace d'un instant plus rien n'exista.

Il aurait été facile de l'amener à s'abandonner à la luxure en quelques caresses. Mais le vampire voulait plus. Elle-même cherchait plus de violence dans chacun de ses gestes. Sa langue s'égara sur son oreille, et il la sentit se tendre de désir, avant de s'attarder sur l'arrondi de sa poitrine, le ligne fine de son ventre, tracée par ses abdominaux, puis son nombril, et…

« Lucius… laisse-moi te toucher… »

La jeune femme se tordait sous lui, sous ses attouchements d'une indécence des plus excitantes.

Il ignora sa demande, l'abandonnant suppliante, et l'ancien Mangemort se laissa emporter un instant par l'image de son visage envahi par le désir, de ses dents qui mordaient ses lèvres rougies, étouffant un doux gémissement.

L'homme perçut sa frustration lorsqu'il s'écarta de son amante, et sourit de sa moue boudeuse.

Il retira son gant, laissant la magie déferler dans tout son être, pour mieux lui plaire. Elle sursauta à ce contact, puis se détendit, pour à nouveau se cambrer de désir tant cette nouvelle sensation l'électrisait. Lui-même se sentait transporté, comme redécouvrant celle qui l'aimait, avec une puissance et une avidité qui les surprirent. Leurs magies s'harmonisaient, résonnaient à l'unisson.

_Fusionnaient_

Absorbé par cette découverte, le père de Draco ne la sentit pas se libérer de ses liens, mais gronda lorsque sa main marquée, libérée de ses entraves de corde et de tissu, lui griffa sauvagement le dos. Le sang se mêla aux flux de magie qui s'infiltrèrent dans ses veines, parcourant tout son être.

Lorsqu'ils unirent leurs corps cette nuit là, mélangeant leur hémoglobine dans ces draps sombres, alors que la magie les tissait l'un à l'autre, leur faisait prendre conscience de l'autre, du corps de l'autre, des pensées de l'autre, des sensations de l'autre… ils comprirent.

Il y avait dans cette union, dans cette vie partagée sans anneau à leur annuaire, bien plus qu'un pacte de sang. Ils étaient un, une magie, une paire de crocs, une entité.

_Complets_

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et leurs deux mains marquées se cherchèrent pour s'entrelacer tandis que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient.

Alors que le sommeil les gagnait, ils sentaient pulser la magie dans leurs doigts arqués, affluer en eux, puis se retirer, tel le ressac infini d'une mer doucement balancée par la lune, sans soucis de la barrière de leurs corps qui n'était plus.

La magie circulait en eux librement et leurs mains trouvaient leur place l'une dans l'autre, bien qu'elle soit gauchère et lui droitier.

Partageraient-ils les mêmes rêves ?

**66 9 66**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? (sont mal barrés pour le divorce…)**

**(référence du chapitre précedent : le film 7 ans de réflexion avec Marilyn Monroe ! ) **

**BW & l'AD**


	25. Le tueur de vampires

**Chapitre 25 ****: Le tueur de vampires**

.

Hermione banda ses muscles et sauta du toit. Elle dérapa et chuta. Peut-être trois côtes cassées. Le sort fusa, lui faisant exploser le bras. La nausée qui la tordait déjà s'accentua, et elle se retint de vomir. La neige sous la jeune femme se teintait dangereusement de rouge.

_Merde_

Il la saisit par le col, sa main refermée sur sa gorge, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Saloperie de vampire, cracha-t-il, j'aurai ta peau ! »

La sorcière avait été trop confiante. Une mission de la Communauté pour mettre fin aux réunions de Magie Noire en Norvège, quelque chose comme le Clan des Dragons Sombres. Un traquenard. L'information était erronée. Le Ministère de la Magie n'acceptait pas que la Communauté ait tant d'influence, et que ses rangs comptent vampires, loup-garou et autres demi-géants, et avait envoyé une troupe de tueurs de vampires, sortis tout droit d'Azkaban.

Sans compter que l'ancienne Griffondor n'avait pas revu Lucius depuis trois mois, lui-même parti châtier un des leurs qui avait failli au Serment, brisé le Code d'Honneur, et devait par là même mourir de la main d'un Maître. Hermione s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil, elle aurait dû refuser cette mission. Sur ses cinq adversaires, elle était venue à bout des quatre premiers, et le dernier la tenait à sa merci.

Il la projeta au loin. Elle atterrit sur le dos, dans la neige. Le choc lui déplaça trois vertèbres. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever. La lune brillait au-dessus d'elle, fin croissant argenté. D'un coup de pied, il l'envoya rouler à quelques mètres avec un rire cruel.

_Pantin désarticulé, marionnette dans les mains du sort…_

« C'est tout ? hurla l'homme, tu es pitoyable ! »

Il lui cracha au visage, elle ne s'essuya même pas. Les tueurs de vampires étaient des sorciers formés spécialement pour mettre à mal les sens des vampires. Ils avaient été créés à l'origine par un vampire n'acceptant pas sa condition et bien décidé à éradiquer les siens. De haute stature, ils échappaient au sixième sens du vampire et, comme irradiant d'une lueur intérieure, inhibaient leurs facultés. C'étaient les ennemis les plus redoutables des maîtres de la nuit. Fort heureusement, ce gène était désormais très rare. Mais il avait fallu que la sorcière tombe sur cette machine à tuer.

Sa vue se brouillait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses mains engourdies et son odorat gelé la paralysaient. Un Détraqueur pour vampires…

Il approchait ses yeux fous de son visage, écrasant au passage son bras droit brisé. Elle ne put réprimer un cri.

« Toi et tous ceux de ton espèce, susurra-t-il, je vous anéantirai… Un par un je vous dévorerai… »

Il déchira son habit d'un coup de couteau. Elle le regarda plonger sa main dans sa poitrine béante, en arracher son cœur encore palpitant et le porter à ses lèvres.

Elle hurla.

Sa main gauche la brûla.

_Intolérable…_

L'illusion se déchira. Sa bouche sans lèvre plaquée sur la sienne, il aspirait son âme.

_Prenez garde, à présent votre main seule a plus de pouvoir que tout votre être. Elle recèle des pouvoirs qui ne doivent être utilisés qu'en situation extrême, lorsque rien d'autre n'est plus possible._

Hermione ne sentait plus son esprit. Cette phrase, s'imposant à elle. Qui l'avait prononcée déjà ? Qui était-elle ? Depuis quand avait-elle une main, des pouvoirs ? Que…

_Tuer ou mourir !_

L'instinct. La brûlure s'intensifia. Son gant noir brûla, libérant sa main glacée, marquée du sceau des Maîtres.

_Et si… ?_

Les doigts de la jeune vampire se refermèrent sur la gorge de son agresseur. Ce fut comme si toutes ses ressources, ses ultimes forces, glissaient dans sa paume.

_Sa dernière carte._

Une explosion de lumière. Le tueur sur elle vola en éclat, se désagrégea en hurlant. En quelques secondes à peine, il ne restait plus rien de lui. Pas même une cendre, un grain de poussière. De quoi faire blêmir Lavoisiser.

A genoux, Hermione laissa ses larmes couler, vomissant son horreur alors que son gant se resynthétisait à ses côtés. Elle l'enfila en pleurant, contemplant la neige écarlate qui contrastait avec ces flocons immaculés tombant du ciel, puis murmura entre ses lèvres déchirées le nom du lieu de sa réminiscence.

« Au Manoir… »

**66 9 66**

Il tranplana peu de temps après elle, de la panique dans les yeux. Leur lien le lui avait avoué : elle était en danger. Il l'avait sentie utiliser _l'interdit_.

Couverte de sang, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, laissant les sanglots secouer son être, blottie dans les bras de Lucius.

Ses plaies se refermèrent, ses os se ressoudèrent et, lentement, le sommeil la gagna. Il laissa sa magie irradier les veines de son amante.

L'abolition de leurs barrières magiques, qui permettait la libre circulation de la magie entre eux, les avait rendus quasiment invincibles _ensembles_. En effet, lorsqu'ils combattaient tous les deux, ils étaient les détenteurs d'une force immense. Cependant, lorsqu'ils restaient trop longtemps éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils s'affaiblissaient dangereusement. Chaque retrouvaille leur permettait de se remettre de leurs séparations, mais, malgré le fait qu'ils se régénèrent rapidement, tels des Alichinos **(1)** retrouvant leur maître, le danger restait.

Maintenant qu'elle avait dépassé sa dernière limite en faisant l'usage du pouvoir des Maîtres, Malfoy savait qu'ils ne devraient plus rester aussi longtemps éloignés et blessés.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et s'allongea à ses côtés dans leur grand lit aux draps sombres, tout contre elle.

**66 9 66**

**(1)** à lire, le magnifique _Alichino_ de Kouyu Shurei

**66 9 66**

.

**Avis, remarques, critiques (pas trop quand même '), n'hésitez pas **

**BW & l'AD **


	26. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Chapitre 26 ****: Bienvenue en Enfer…**

Attachant sa cape pour sortir, Hermione ouvrit sans douceur la porte du Manoir. Elle était en retard. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers elle et le percuta de plein fouet, s'étalant de tout son long.

La jeune femme jura en se relevant, dévisageant l'intrus. C'était un adolescent, entre seize et dix-huit ans. Des cheveux noirs bouclés, de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, voilés. La sorcière leva un sourcil, interrogation muette.

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Maître Hermione, suis-je bien chez Maître Lucifer ? »

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait acquis le statut de Maître, avec tous les honneurs et toutes les obligations que ce titre imposait, mais jamais un enfant ne leur avait rendu visite dans le but de les rencontrer. Ne savait donc-t-il pas qu'il était un met appréciable dans une propriété de vampire ?

« Faites de moi un vampire. »

Il avait levé vers elle ses prunelles brûlantes, lui adressant un regard glacial, déterminé. Une prunelle qui s'était dilatée à la vue de la mort, des yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, des cordes vocales brisées dans des cris de douleur.

« As-tu bien réfléchi ? Ce sera irrévocable, et tu n'es même pas majeur… »

La brunette ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait très bien qu'accepter de faire de lui un être de la nuit signifiait également le former, le prendre pour disciple -s'il survivait…- ce qui n'était pas une tâche sans conséquence, bien que ce soit son devoir de Maître.

« Ils ont mis à feu et à sang mon village, exterminé ma famille, murmura-t-il, les yeux vides, j'étais caché. J'étais faible. Il ne me reste plus rien que la haine, je suis tout de rage et de sang, mon âme réclame vengeance.

-Le but d'une vie ne doit pas être la mort mais la vie.

-Je le sais bien, mais c'est ma colère qui me permet de tenir, et le désir de voir leur tête rouler sur le sol… et puis…

-Hermione, laisse-le. S'il est venu jusqu'à nous, c'est qu'il a déjà pris sa décision. »

La jeune femme dévisagea l'homme qui partageait son existence, et lut dans son regard une grande tristesse.

« Tu ne survivras sûrement pas, asséna-t-elle après un silence.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, siffla-t-il, je ne mourrai pas.

-Si tu t'en sors, imposa Lucius, nous te formerons. »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il était plein de larmes arides.

« Qui ?

-Le Clan des Dragons Sombres, en Norvège. Il y avait aussi des êtres étranges et froids, des machines à tuer. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient. _Des tueurs de vampire… _La sorcière planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius. Elle savait. Il savait.

« Viens, c'est moi qui vais faire de toi un vampire. »

Il s'approcha, et Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse de ton cadavre si la nuit ne t'accepte pas ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Brûlez-le, jetez mes cendres du haut d'une falaise proche de Bergen, dans mon pays »

Elle se pencha sur lui, sentant l'odeur de la peur et de la douleur.

« Tu vas souffrir comme jamais.

-Ce ne sera pas pire que ce qu'ils leur ont fait… »

L'adolescent frémit quand il sentit le souffle de celle qui allait le mordre sur la peau fragile de son cou.

« Je vous en supplie, si je meurs, vengez-les… »

Des larmes dans ses grands yeux d'enfant qui a vu la mort.

« Je te le promets. »

Ses crocs se refermèrent sur sa gorge, et Hermione se délecta de ce sang délicat, si pur…

Il perdit connaissance. Lucius l'embrassa violemment. Elle sourit de sa jalousie.

« Je crois que je ne supporte pas quand tu mords d'autres personnes que moi…

-Tu penses qu'il… ?

-Son sang est doux sur tes lèvres, il ne mourra pas… Il va falloir que je te partage avec un jeunot… S'il te fais des yeux de biche, je te jure que je le crucifie !

-Tsss, soupira son amante, tu n'es pas possible. »

L'ancienne Griffondor prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le porta sur le canapé du salon, écartant une mèche rebelle de son front fiévreux. Elle sentit l'aura colérique de son amant et sourit intérieurement alors qu'il s'empressait de la déshabiller sauvagement. La situation promettait d'être des plus complexes avec un jaloux pareil…

**66 9 66**

Deux jours et trois nuits plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

« Bienvenue en Enfer Isaak, susurra Lucius avec un regard pervers ».

**66 9 66**

.

**Encore désolées pour le retard !!**

**Alors ?**

**BW & l'AD**


	27. La piste

**Chapitre 27 ****: La piste**

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'Hermione et Lucius formaient Isaak. Ils éprouvaient beaucoup d'affection pour lui, et l'enfant s'était peu à peu attaché à eux. Petit à petit, il s'était ouvert à eux, et les deux vampires lui avaient livré leurs secrets.

Autour d'elle, la sorcière voyait ses amis vieillir, leur famille s'agrandir de polichinelles divers et variés. Elle et Malfoy, de par leur nature vampirique, n'auraient jamais d'enfant. D'une certaine façon, la femme brune le regrettait, mais elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière, et de toute façon n'aurait pour rien au monde changé le passé. De plus, avec Isaak à ses côtés, elle se sentait responsable et mère, d'une certaine façon.

Elle aimait quand ses yeux bleus ne souriaient que pour elle, ou encore lorsqu'ils allaient chasser ensemble, ou réalisaient certaines missions pour la Communauté tous les deux -car à sa plus grande fierté, son jeune disciple avait rejoint les rangs de l'ordre dès qu'Hermione lui en avait parlé-.

Tant qu'elle ne pensait pas au moment où il les quitterait, une fois son entraînement achevé, pour s'attaquer seul aux meurtriers de sa famille et notamment aux tueurs de vampires, l'ancienne Griffondor était heureuse.

«J'y vais, murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de son amant en se levant, je serai là dans une semaine maximum, occupe-toi bien du petit.

-Déjà repartie, grogna-t-il, tu es un vrai courant d'air en ce moment…

-Il faut que je piste Deymore, le traître vampire, expliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant, je compte sur toi pour m'attendre sagement… De toute façon je sentirai toute odeur de femme sur ta peau…

-Tu es stupide, tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi, assura-t-il en mordant ses lèvres offertes, et puis je ne vais pas donner un mauvais exemple au petit… Je devrais te punir pour penser des choses pareilles…»

Quelques heures plus tard, la brunette quitta la chambre de son vampire de mari, embrassa le front d'Isaak et lui fit promettre d'être sage pendant son absence, et de progresser car elle le testerait à son retour.

«Sois prudente, lui recommanda-t-il en souriant».

Son sac de mission sur la dos, vêtue de sa tenue de combat, au meilleur de sa forme et de son moral, l'odeur de son amant encore chaude sur sa peau, l'Aurore se mit en route.

**66 9 66**

Comme un trappeur, Hermione se pencha sur le sol pour observer les traces de sa proie dans la boue encore fraîche. Bien que ni le sol ni la végétation ne soient gelés, son souffle laissait apparaître dans l'air des nuages de fumée pâles.

Voilà deux jours qu'elle était à la recherche du traître. Toute communauté est basée sur des lois, des principes, une morale etc, et les vampires ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Le meurtre entre vampire était interdit, bien que les duels et les règlements de compte soient permis. De plus, avec le temps, les mœurs avaient évolué, et il était fort peu approuvé de vider des enfants de leur sang par plaisir plus que par nécessité.

Sa proie était de cet acabit. Effectivement, non seulement ce vampire avait volé et tué bon nombre de ces congénères, mais il devenait dangereux pour le peuple vampire en se faisant beaucoup remarquer parmi les humains, notamment pour torture et assassinat d'enfants, voire de bébés. Or, s'il y a bien une chose que les êtres de la nuit abhorrent, c'est d'avoir des contacts avec les humains d'un autre rapport que celui du chasseur à la proie…

On avait donc dépêché un Maître, Hermione, pour régler son compte à cet être indigne de son sang.

Ce qui ennuyait la jeune femme, c'était qu'ils étaient proches d'un petit village de montagne, et qu'elle aurait souhaité l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux habitants…

Un hurlement mit fin à ses illusions.

La sorcière dévala le flanc de la montagne, la rage au cœur. Elle était encore loin, mais l'odeur du sang lui prenait déjà la gorge. Cette enflure était déjà en train de tuer, de torturer.

«C'est moi ton adversaire, traître ! rugit-elle.»

Un sourire sarcastique souligna les yeux rouges injectés de sang du vampire.

«Tiens, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui fait la pute pour Lucifer… Tu penses avoir tes chances avec moi ? Que d'espoir…»

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'on ne l'avait pas insultée ainsi. Il faut dire qu'elle avait atteint un certain statut à la fois au sein du monde sorcier et du monde vampire, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne crainte et profondément respectée.

Sortir sa baguette lui était inutile : un Avada la démasquerait auprès du Ministère de la Magie, et elle serait un assassin car le vampire n'était pas traqué par les Aurors.

Quelques sorts chuchotés brisèrent divers os de son adversaire, sans qu'il ne la touche une seule fois. La jeune femme ignora le Doloris et L'Imperium, esquivant le sort de mort pour lui casser le nez d'un coup de poing, enfonçant son poignard court dans son foie.

Il cracha du sang. Il était sans doute affaibli par sa longue marche. C'était facile finalement, elle serait vite rentrée chez elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'achever…

Un cri la fit sursauter, et son ennemi profita de cette diversion pour l'envoyer au tapis. Ce coup ne mit pas à mal la sorcière, mais le temps qu'elle se relève, il était déjà trop tard. Le son provenait du corps fragile d'un nouveau-né, que l'être de la nuit tenait désormais à portée de crocs, serré dans ses bras maigres pour étouffer les gémissements du bébé.

«Un geste envers moi, menaça-t-il, et je bouffe le morveux».

Hermione s'immobilisa. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Cet enfant ne comptait pas : c'était un humain comme tant d'autres, qui lui était de plus complètement étranger…

Autour d'eux, le monde s'était arrêté. Une vieille femme pleurait, des gamins se cachaient dans les jupes de leur mère.

_Merde !_

«Pose ce gosse, tonna-t-elle, ou je te fais sauter la cervelle»

D'habitude, elle utilisait rarement cet objet, mais les circonstances étaient telles… Résignée, la femme brune tira de son vêtement de combat un vieux colt, et mit le traître en visée.

«Si tu tires, tu sais très bien que j'aurai le temps de le tuer.»

La sorcière ne dit mot.

La vieille femme gémit de chagrin.

Une vie pour combien d'autres ? Si elle ne l'achevait pas maintenant, il risquait de faire bien d'autres victimes -sans parler d'elle-même-. Cet enfant ne comptait pas. Il ne devait pas compter, elle le savait. Et pourtant…

Hermione baissa son arme

«Allez, c'est bien, tu vois, tu es raisonnable, tu as un cœur…»

La balle partit à la fin de la phrase du vampire. Constitution spéciale. Fatale à tout vampire. Il comprit. Il mordit. Sa tête explosa. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'Auror.

La sorcière récupéra la dépouille, comme en transe, essayant de ne rien ressentir, laissant le bébé dans une mare de sang, puis s'éloigna, les yeux humides.

Elle ne valait pas mieux que ce traître…

_Monstre !_

Un cri.

«Sauvez-le, il respire encore, vous le pouvez, je le sais !»

La voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase.

_Se retourner ?_

Hermione lui fit face. C'était la vieille femme de tout à l'heure. Tant de chagrin sur son visage bouleversé…

Elle se pencha sur le nouveau-né. Comme tous les régénérats, le vampire qui avait trahit avait du venin plein les crocs. Si elle mordait l'enfant à son tour, il pourrait peut-être survivre, mais ce serait un vampire. Contre son gré.

«Si je le sauve, je ne peux le laisser dans vos bras. Je l'emmènerai.

-Sauvez-le, murmura la vieille femme dans un souffle.

-Laissons-le choisir alors.»

Hermione plaça le nourrisson entre son interlocutrice et elle et celui-ci, malgré sa grande faiblesse, esquissa un mouvement vers celle qui lui était inconnue.

Ses grands yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens, et une drôle de sensation lui vrilla le cœur.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et, le plus délicatement possible, aspira le poison, comme elle l'avait fait pour Lucius, mordant la chair tendre.

_Sang si pur…_ Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas vider la faible créature de sa divine hémoglobine.

_Dis-moi que tu vivras…_

Emmaillotant le bébé dans sa cape, elle se leva.

«Donne-moi son nom vieille femme.

-Siho Garn, va-t-il… ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'espère, mais s'il revient, il n'aura jamais sa place parmi vous. Il est des nôtres désormais…»

Hermione tourna le dos au village, aux larmes de la vieille femme, et s'en fut.

**66 9 66**

.

**Bah quoi, fallait bien leur mettre un moufflet dans les pattes, sinon ils se seraient ennuyés **

**BW & l'AD**


	28. L'Âge Mûr

**Chapitre 28 ****: L'âge mûr**

.

« 'Mione, j'y vais… »

La gorge de la femme brune se serra. Elle tenta de cacher sa peine, se contentant de serrer celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils dans ses bras.

« Je sais Isaak… »

Cela faisait six ans qu'il était leur disciple, à Lucius et elle, et tous deux lui avaient transmis tout leur savoir ; il était maintenant temps qu'il se venge et qu'il vive…

« Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en prendre tout de suite aux tueurs de vampire tu sais, conseilla Lucius, commence par les assassins les moins qualifiés…

-Ça va aller, faites-moi confiance ! »

Décrochant le gamin cramponné à sa jambe, il sourit.

« Allez, Siho, je reviendrai bientôt ! »

Ils le regardèrent partir, Siho dans les bras d'Hermione, elle-même dans ceux de Lucius, avec l'impression que la petite famille qu'ils étaient se décomposait peu à peu.

Hermione avait ramené Siho il y avait trois ans de cela, et il avait survécu. Depuis, ils étaient quatre dans le manoir, et Hermione maternait, tandis que Lucius virait au père gateux…

Elle avait d'abord étudié chaque jour les canines du nourrisson, avant que Lucius, en riant, ne lui explique qu'elles n'apparaîtraient qu'à ses seize ans, et que là il deviendrait vraiment un vampire, donc pas besoin de lui faire des biberons d'hémoglobine…

« M'man, il va où Isaak ?

-Il va…

-Voir du pays, répondit Lucius, allez, c'est l'heure de ta sieste Siho »

Sentant Hermione prête à craquer, son compagnon alla coucher le garnement, puis la rejoignit.

« Ça va aller, il est grand…

-… »

.

**66 9 66**

.

**Référence artistique cette fois (dans le titre toujours) !**

**Allez, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ^^**

**BW & l'AD**


	29. Le poids de l'absence

**Chapitre 29 ****: Le poids de l'absence**

Des mois qu'Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, guettant le retour d'Isaak.

Des mois que Lucius tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage.

Des mois que Siho faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Ne pas savoir où il était les rendait tous malade.

Ne pas savoir s'il était vivant ou non…

Peut-être à bout de force.

Peut-être agonisait-il dans la poudreuse.

Peut-être que s'ils y allaient tout de suite, ils pourraient le sauver…

_C'est son affaire._

_Pas le droit d'intervenir…_

**66 9 66**

La pluie de Novembre sans Isaak.

Les hiver et la cheminée sans ses remarques sur le chocolat chaud trop fade.

Drôle d'imaginer qu'il ait pris une telle place en six ans…

_Le poids de l'absence…_

**66 9 66**

Ils sont des jours où toute chose d'une beauté ravissable vous semble insupportable. Ce doux matin de printemps, les fleurs de prunus qu'Hermione aimaient tant lui paraissaient l'œuvre du diable.

Il ne reviendrait jamais, c'était certain.

Le vase lui glissa entre les mains.

_Journée de merde, temps de merde, enfoiré de gamin même pas foutu de donner des nouvelles, de rester en vie !_

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je suis de retour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille »

**66 9 66**

**Et voilà, c'est fini :-/**

**Il va sans dire que devant tout produit fini, les créateurs à son origine attendent les réactions de ceux à qui ils ont présenté leur projet achevé.**

**En bref, c'est avec grand plaisir que nous recevrons vos remarques et/ou critiques car, après tout, c'est ce qui fait progresser…**

**Certains ont trouvé que cette fic s'essoufflait, s'étiolait, en bref, devenait de moins en moins bonne, ou intéressante... mais avez-vous pensé que ce pouvait aussi être des changements de registre ? Parce que faire du bourrin et de l'action tout le temps, c'est un peu facile... non ?**

**Nos plus plates excuses aux déçus néanmoins...**

**Petit blabla des auteurs :**

**Référence du titre précédent : une sculpture de Camille Claudel**

**Petite remarque : cette fic aurait dû être un OS ^^ (un peu long pour un OS ^^)**

**Eh bien voilà, en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec cette fic, et puis bien sûr, merci de votre attention et de vos review !**

**A la prochaine (dans une autre fic, ou encore… un livre, allez savoir…) !**

**BW & l'AD**


End file.
